El Ultimo Saiyajin
by Zasetsu04
Summary: Después de derrotar al emperador Freezer, Goku no pudo escapar de la explosión del planeta Namekusei, pero en medio de la explosión,el saiyajin fue absorbido por una brecha dimensional transportándolo a otro universo, ahora su deber sera proteger ese universo de su peor enemigo.
1. Prologo

_**Hola gente, aquí les traigo mi segundo fanfic, estaba un poco estresado con lo de mi universidad, al menos ya termine y ahora empezare con el cap 3 de mi otro fanfic, espero que les guste este.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru eso va para sus respectivos creadores.**_

Capítulo 0: Prólogo

 _ **Planeta Namekusei**_

El pobre planeta estaba ya en sus últimos momentos antes de explotar, pero si nos fijamos bien, podríamos ver dos siluetas en plena destrucción del planeta. Uno parecía un cuerpo partido tirado al suelo y el otro estaba de pie observándolo con una mirada muy penetrante de ira. Sí, ese sujeto era Son Goku en su estado super saiyajin con solo su pantalón desgarrado y sus botas, varias heridas en su cuerpo, pero eso parecía que no le importaba. En el suelo se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el emperador del universo Freezer, pero su cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad, su parte superior sin un brazo y su parte inferior más alejado.

-Sembraste tu propio destino durante esta pelea- decía el guerrero saiyajin- Por eso tuviste este final-

-Agh…. Ahhh…. Ahhh- solo articulaba eso el emperador, ya que sentía un dolor muy horrible.

-Yo voy a intentar regresar a la Tierra Freezer, ahora compartirás el destino de este planeta- dijo Goku dando media vuelta para retirarse- Ambos serán destruidos.

-Aghhhh… Ahhhhhhh…Ahhhh… Agh- Pero antes de que Goku iba a retirarse, algo inesperado lo obligo a detenerse- Ayúdame…- decía a duras penas Freezer- Ayu…dame… Por…favor ayúdame-

*TRUUUUM*

Los fuertes rayos se escuchaban por el final del planeta.

-Cufff… Aaaaaghhh… aaaah…-

-Kiihhh… kuuhhh…- Goku estaba con un semblante furioso por tales palabras de Freezer.

 _ **Planeta Kaio del Norte**_

-Goku ¿Qué estas esperando? Huye de ese sitio cuanto antes- gritaba el Kaiosama del norte al ver que el planeta ya estaba a poco tiempo de explotar.

 _ **De vuelta al planeta Namekusei**_

-Por favor… ayúdame- suplicaba Freezer- Aaa…yudame… Te lo suplicooo…-

-Kuuhh… Kuuhh…- Goku estaba en duda si hacerlo o no, estaba furioso por la súplica de su enemigo.

-Aaayudame te lo ruego-

-…-

-¡Ayúdame…Por favor!-

-Solo buscas el beneficio propio- gritaba Goku volteando a encararlo- Dime ¿Cuánta gente inocente te suplico para que no la mataras? Y no te apiadaste de ellos Freezer-

-Por favor… Ayudameeee…- Freezer hacia caso omiso a las palabras del saiyajin y seguía suplicando-¡Ayudameeeeeeeee…!-

-Freezer…- decía Goku furioso e hizo algo que nadie espero- ¡AAAAHHHH!- grito Goku estirando su mano y lanzándole energía al emperador.

-Cugg…ahh…aghh…ahh- por unos instantes Freezer sentia dolor, pero luego ya no sintió nada.

-Solo te di un poco de mi energía, imagino que es suficiente para que puedas moverte- decía el saiyajin- Así que has lo que te plazca-

*BOOOOM*

Se veía a unos metros de ellos, como un cañón de lava salía disparado del suelo y no solo uno, sino varios, también se empezaba a romper el suelo creando cráteres inmensos, señal de que el planeta ya está en su límite. Goku miraba con odio a Freezer, para luego caminar con el objetivo de retirarse. El emperador levanto su mirada hacia la espalda del guerrero saiyajin, quien este le dio una última mirada viendo como Freezer empezaba a levitar por la falta de su parte inferior.

-Jejejejejejeje… No me esperaba esto- Se reía burlonamente el emperador- Me diste un poco de tu energía… Maldito insecto- decía con una sonrisa.

-Dices que puedes vivir en el espacio exterior, si es así, entonces por qué no te vas de este planeta- decía con odio- Para que de ese modo aprecies el verdadero valor que tiene la vida-

-Grr…- Gruñia de enojo Freezer por las palabras de Goku. Ambos mirándose cara a cara con odio el uno al otro. Poco a poco se veía como el terreno empezaba a desmoronarse.

-Jejejejejejejejeje…- reirá el emperador.

-Grrr…- Goku hizo un gesto de molestia por la actitud de Freezer dándose media vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Jajajaja… este planeta ya va a estallar ¿A dónde crees que vas? – gritaba Freezer.

-…- Goku solo permanecía parado dándole la espalda al demonio frio.

-Jejejejeje…Jejeje- Freezer empezaba a avanzar levitando alrededor del saiyajin- Pase lo que pase tu nunca podrás sobrevivir en el espacio, lo único que te espera es la muerte…Jejeje- El emperador solo se limitaba a reír con burla hacia Goku-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Reía volviendo a donde estaba en un principio- Jejejejejejejeje… Este planeta no tardará mucho en estallar, tampoco lograras llegar a tu nave espacial y por si fuera poco tu amigo Vegeta destruyo por completo la mía, que lastima-

-…- El guerrero saiyajin volteaba su cabeza mirando a Freezer.

-Jajajajajaja… No cabe duda que los saiyajines son unos estúpidos, ya no puedes escapar, morirás junto con este planeta… Qué ironía, el ganador de esta pelea va a morir y yo sobreviviré- decía burlonamente

-…- Goku solo se limitaba a observarlo.

-Cometiste un grave error al haberme dado un poco de tu energía y ahora mismo lo vas a pagar-

-Yo también sobreviviré- dijo Goku dándose vuelta y empezando a volar.

-Grr… AHHHH- grito Freezer enojado al ver como el saiyajin se alejaba ignorándolo por completo. Luego en su mente empezaba a recordar las palabras de Goku antes de que se cortara el mismo.

 _-Renuncio- dijo Goku_

 _-¿Qué dijiste? ¿A qué te refieres con renuncio?-preguntaba el emperador enojado_

 _-No tiene caso derrotar a alguien que se está muriendo de miedo, mejor vive con ese trauma para siempre sin causar problemas-_

-Grrrr… ¡Maldito insecto!- gritaba Freezer apretando su puño con fuerza mirando como volaba Goku- ¡Yo soy el más fuerte del universo! ¡Soy el emperador! ¡Soy el gran Freezer!- decía el demonio frio con enojo- Por eso tu… Por eso… ¡Tu! ¡Maldito insecto! – Alzo su mirada hacia el saiyajin- ¡Tienes que morir en mis manos a como dé lugar!- grito Freezer apretando más fuerte su puño- ¡Yo te matare! ¡Te matare!- empujo un poco su brazo hacia atrás- ¡CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE! ¡AHHHHH!- al decir eso, Freezer mando una gran ráfaga de Ki color morado en dirección hacia Goku.

Goku volteo su mirada para ver la energía acercándose a él-!- se sorprendió por el acto de Freezer- Grrr… ¡ESTUPIDOOO!- grito lanzando un gran Kamehameha con un solo un brazo.

La energía de Goku fue tan potente que arrasaba con el poder de Freezer.

-!- Freezer se dio cuenta que ese poder estaba a punto de alcanzarlo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito mientras el poder lo recibía de lleno, haciéndolo desaparecer.

*BOOOOOOM*

La explosión fue tan tremenda que abrió un cráter en medio del mar. Goku solo permanecía en el aire fijando su mirada en donde antes estaba Freezer antes de ser pulverizado. Dando media vuelta y con una velocidad dirigiéndose a una nave para poder escapar.

*TRUUUUM*TRUUUUM*TRUUUM*

Goku iba con toda su velocidad hacia la nave de Freezer, ya que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para ir a su nave. A los pocos segundos visualizo la nave de Freezer y se adentró a dicha nave. Una vez que aterrizo dentro, empezó a correr.

- _Tengo que llegar a tiempo-_ pensó mientras se dirigía a una puerta, golpeando el botón para abrirla, entro y empezó a mirar alrededor- ¡Aquí no es!- dijo mientras daba media vuelta buscando otro camino- _¿En dónde está la maquina principal?-_ pensó el saiyajin mientras corría. Abrió otra puerta, pero tampoco era la que buscaba, siguió corriendo hasta que una pequeña parte de la nave se derrumbó intentado obstruirle el paso, pero él seguía corriendo.

A las afueras de la nave, se empezaba a formar unas esferas de lava dirigiéndose a la nave donde se encontraba Goku. Con un poco de su poder el saiyajin derrumbo la puerta, llegando por fin a su destino. Empezó a presionar los botones.

-Muy bien, esta máquina se parece mucho a la de mi nave, pero…- dijo mirando a sus costados- ¿Dónde está el botón?- miraba a varios lados hasta que…- ¡Es este!- presiono un botón que estaba al frente de él, poco a poco se escuchaba la frecuencia de arranque de la nave- ¡Vamos! ¡Funciona por favor!- Paso unos segundos, parecía que la nave ya iba arrancar, pero de repente dejo de funcionar, Goku presionaba el botón varias veces, pero nada-¿Qué pasa? No puede ser… ¡Funciona!- gritaba desesperado mientras seguía presionando el botón. En eso la nave empezó a moverse para caer en un abismo.

-Funciona… ¡Por favor funciona!- Seguía presionando el botón, pero la nave ya no respondía. De pronto una corriente de lava salio del suelo y golpeo a la nave, haciendo que esta pierda su equilibrio. La nave empezó a caer en el abismo de lava. Goku puedo salir de la nave y se elevó al cielo solo para ver como su única salida explotaba en el abismo.

El planeta Namekusei ya estaba estallando por algunas partes, la lava desprendía del suelo, elevándose al cielo. Este planeta ya estaba en sus últimos momentos. El saiyajin solo volaba y observaba toda la destrucción que se ocasionaba por el fallecimiento del planeta.

- _Va a explotar… Namekusei va a explotar-_ pensó Goku con una mirada de desesperación- Nooooooo…. ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- grito Goku.

 _ **Planeta de Kaiosama**_

-No puedo ver esto- dijo Kaiosama apartando su mirada de Goku.

-Goku…- dijo Tenshinhan.

-Goku…-dijo Yamcha- No te mueras… ¡No te mueraaaaaas!- grito Yamcha

 _ **De vuelta con Goku**_

-Noooo… ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- fue el último grito de Goku, estallando por completo Namekusei, pero nadie pudo notar que atrás del saiyajin empezaba a abrirse una grieta como si fuera un agujero negro que absorbió a Goku por completo antes de que el planeta estallara en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dentro de la grieta dimensional**_

Se veía un ambiente muy sombrío y oscuro, pero también estaba Goku, ya sin su transformación de super saiyajin, quien estaba ya casi inconsciente.

- _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué siento que mi cuerpo se encoje?-_ pensaba el saiyajin.

Algo que se podía observar era que el cuerpo del saiyajin parecía rejuvenecer, como si se encogiera un poco, pero sus heridas todavía permanecían en su cuerpo- ¡Ahh!- grito de dolor ya que la misma grieta dimensional alteraba su cuerpo y lo lastimaba haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Universo "¿?"- Planeta Tierra**_

En una pequeña ciudad, exactamente en un parque, se podía observar una nave espacial encima del parque, además de dicha nave descendía un hombre de cabello verde muy pálido con una armadura tipo esquelética con capa. Este hombre descendió donde había otros dos hombres de traje negro que al parecer rodeaban a dos personas, un joven de pelo naranja, ojos color marrón, con una polo rojo oscuro y un bóxer, se podía ver que él estaba protegiendo a una joven de pelo largo color rosa chicle, ojos color esmeralda, vestía una especia de ropa robótica y un gran sombrero, pero lo curioso de ella era que tenía una cola que terminaba en forma de pala como un corazón.

-Muévete terrícola- dijo el hombre de armadura- Ustedes no deben interferir en nuestros asuntos-

-¡Ni lo sueñes, como quieres que mire y no haga nada!- gritaba el peli naranja.

-Solo lo diré una vez más: Muévete- dijo el peli verde pálido ignorando las palabras del chico.

-¿Y que si no lo hago?- refutaba el peli naranja.

-Usare mi poder para moverte- dijo el hombre de armadura de manera inmediata-Si valoras tu vida, te vas- advirtió

- _Que miedo, realmente quiero irme a casa, pero…-_ pensaba con temor el peli naranja- _No tengo otra alternativa-_ pensó decidido.

-Lala-sama, por favor deja de huir y regresa a casa- dijo el peli verde a la chica identificada como Lala.

-¡No quiero!- respondió la peli rosa

-Exactamente, ella no quiere…- antes de terminar su frase el peli naranja, su mente razono- ¿Huyendo de casa?-

-Ya tuve suficiente- dijo Lala- No sé si soy sucesora o no, pero estoy cansada de los encuentros diarios de ese matrimonio arreglado-

-¡Pero Lala-sama, es lo que quiere su padre!- dijo el peliverde

- _¿Huyendo…Huyendo de casa?-_ pensó el peli naranja como si todo lo que hubiera hecho fue por una estupidez.

-¡Mi padre no está involucrado en es-!- no pudo terminar su frase ya que la tierra empezó a temblar bruscamente.

*TRUM*TRUM*TRUM*

Fuertes rayos y unas nubes negras empezaron a formarse en el cielo mientras la tierra seguía temblando aun con más fuerza.

-¿Qué…esta…pasando?- decía el peli naranja intentado no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Rito!- decía Lala intentado aferrarse a peli naranja identificado como Rito.

*Fiush*( **N/A: No sé cómo se hace el sonido de una abertura de un portal :,v)**

En medio de cielo que podía ver como se abría una fisura y se agrandaba más y más viéndose como si fuera un agujero negro.

- _¿Una grieta dimensional?-_ pensaba el peli verde pálido viendo el cielo como se formaba esa grieta.

De pronto la grieta dejo de expandirse y expulso una especie de "meteorito" a una gran velocidad en donde se encontraban Rito, Lala y los demás. El "meteorito" impacto con una fuerza tremenda a la nave atravesándole y destruyéndola en el proceso para poder impactar al suelo.

-¡CUBRANSE!- grito Rito mientras sostenía a Lala para protegerla y alejándose para no ser aplastado por los restos de la nave, al igual que ellos, el hombre de armadura y los hombres de negro corrieron también tumbándose al suelo para no recibir los restos.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Una explosión se originó tras la caída del "meteorito" formando una gran cortina de humo que cubrió casi todo el parque, en cuanto a la brecha dimensional poco a poco se iba cerrando, mientras la tierra dejaba de temblar.

-Cof…Cof…Cof…Cof...Lala… ¿Estás bien? - decía Rito levantándose con dificultad ya que le habían caído pequeños escombros y él lo recibió para poder proteger a la peli rosa.

-Cof…Cof…Cof… Si- dijo Lala levantándose.

El humo empezó a disiparse, Lala y Rito se dirigieron donde el hombre de armadura y los demás para ver si estaban bien.

-¡Lala-sama!- grito aliviado el peli verde al ver a salvo a la peli rosa.

-Zastin, Bwatts, Maul, que bueno que están bien- dijo Lala

\- !- Rito se quedó en shock al ver el gran cráter que ocasiono ese "meteorito"- _Esto si no se puede ocultar para nada-_ pensó el peli naranja

-Ahhh…- suspiraba el hombre de armadura identificado como Zastin- Ni si quiera pague el presupuesto de la nave- dijo llorando cómicamente.

-¡Rito! ¡Rito! ¡Mira!- dijo Lala señalando al centro del cráter.

-¿Qué pa…?- Rito se quedó sin habla al observar lo que se hallaba en el centro del cráter-Es una…persona-

En el centro del cráter se podía observa a un joven con cabellos alborotados estaba sin ropa en la parte superior y sus pantalones estabas destrozados y solo sus botas estaban intactas, y tenía varias heridas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lala fue a donde estaba el chico.

-¡Lala-sama! No vaya es muy peligroso- dijo Zastin intentado detenerla, pero la peli rosa hizo caso omiso a su advertencia.

-…- Lala estaba analizando el estado del joven- ¡Esta vivo!- grito Lala

Los demás bajaron hacia donde estaba Lala.

-Rito ¿Hay algún centro médico cerca?- pregunto Lala

-Nos tomara mucho tiempo en llegar, mejor llevémoslo a mi casa, mi hermanita sabe primeros auxilios- propuso Rito.

-Zastin ¿Podrías ayudarme?- dijo Lala mirando al peli verde.

-Ahhh…-suspiro Zastin- Esta bien, además no podría llevarte a casa hasta que venga otra nave… Bwatts, Maul, ayuden a Lala-sama- los hombres asintieron y levantaron al joven herido-Terrícola, guíanos- dijo Zastin mirando a Rito.

-Por aquí- dijo el peli naranja saliendo del cráter junto con los demás.

 _ **Casa Yukki**_

-¡Rito! ¡Rito! ¡Rito!- gritaba una chica de cabello largo castaño, ojos marrones cerca de amarillo con un suéter blanco y una falda- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- decía mientras observaba la sala.

*TOC*TOC*TOC*

- _¿Quién será ahora?_ -pensó la castaña mientras abre la puerta-¡Rito! ¿Dónde estab…?-

-Lo siento Mikan, luego te explico- dijo ingresando a la casa- Póngalo en el sofá- Mikan se quedó estática cuando vio que ingresaron dos hombres de negro cargando a un joven herido, otro hombre con armadura y una chica peli rosa- Mikan puedes traer el botiquín- dijo Rito mirando a su hermana.

-E-e-está bien- dijo un poco nerviosa y dirigiéndose donde estaba el botiquín- Aquí lo tengo, veamos- dijo la castaña mientras llegaba con el botiquín y atender al joven herido.

-Este no es un terrícola, ya que no es posible que haya sobrevivido a esa caída- dijo Zastin serio.

-Creo que yo puedo detectar su especie- dijo Lala con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad Lala-sama?- dijo el peli verde.

-Sí- dijo Lala sacando un celular – Aunque aún no sé cómo llamarlo- dijo mientras apretaba unos botones y de repente apareció una especie de tableta de alta tecnología con un hueco encima.- Bien, solo tengo que arrancarle un pelo e insertarlo aquí y nos dará todo los datos de él-

-Lala, podrías ayudarme aquí- decía Rito.

-Sí, toda Zastin- dijo la peli rosa yendo a donde estaban atendiendo al joven de cabellos alborotados, cuando llego le arranco un pelo del cabello del chico y se lo dio al peli verde. Zastin tomo el cabello y lo inserto en la tableta.

- _A veces los inventos de Lala-sama pueden salir mal-_ pensó mientras esperaba que dieran los análisis- Ya está, veamos-

\- !- Zastin se quedó impresionado por lo que decía la tableta- _Sera mejor que comunique a Lord Deviluke-_ penso mientras uno de los hombres de negro le decía algo en su odio-De acuerdo… Terrícola- dijo llamando a Rito.

-¿Si?- dijo mientras vendaba el brazo del herido.

-Quiero pedirte que permitas a Lala-sama que se quede aquí por el momento- dijo inclinándose un poco.

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Zastin ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto confundida Lala

-Ocurrió algo imprevisto, me llevare su invento Lala-sama, también ya llego una nave- dijo mientras salía él y los hombres de negro- Volveremos después Lala-sama- dijo antes de que se fuera.

-Qué raro ¿Por qué se comportó así?- decía Lala.

-Kuh… ¡Ahhh!- grito de dolor el joven de cabellos alborotados

-Iré por más vendas- dijo Mikan mientras iba a buscar más vendas.

* _Minutos después*_

Rito y Mikan ya habían termina de auxiliar al joven de cabellos alborotados, curaron sus heridas y le pusieron varias vendas.

-Bien Rito, podrías explicarme todo lo sucedido- dijo la castaña.

* _Una explicación después*_

-En resumen, resulta que ella- Mikan señalando a Lala- es una extraterrestre que apareció en la bañera, ella estaba escapando de los hombres que se fueron y tú la ayudaste, pero cuando estaban acorralados en el parque de la nada apareció un enorme agujero en el cielo expulsando un "meteorito" que resulto ser este chico- señalando al joven de cabellos alborotados. Rito y Lala asintieron tras lo dicho por la castaña-Ahhh… Bueno, me presento, yo soy Yukki Mikan, mucho gusto- decía mirando a Lala.

-Yo soy Lala, Lala Satalin Deviluke- dijo la peli rosa.

-Bien Lala-san, sígueme para enseñarte donde dormirás- dijo Mikan recibiendo un "Sí" de Lala- Rito vigílalo mientras llevo a Lala-san a su habitación.

-Está bien- Decía el peli naranja-Ahhh… _En que lio me he metido-_ pensaba mientras lloraba cómicamente.

 _ **Nave espacial.**_

-Comuníquenme con Lord Deviluke- ordeno a uno de los que manejaba los comunicadores. Al poco tiempo apareció en una pantalla una sombra negra.

-Zastin será mejor que ya hayas cumplido con lo que te ordene- dijo la sombra.

-Sobre eso, ocurrió algo muy importante mi señor- dijo con un semblante muy serio.

-Debió ser muy importante por lo que veo de tu actitud-

-Sí, vera…- Zastin procedió a explicarlo lo que paso desde cuando perseguían a Lala y hasta la aparición del joven de cabellos alborotados.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese terrícola con lo que me cuentas?- decía la sombra.

-Vera él no es un terrícola señor-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Le mandare los análisis que identifico el invento de Lala-sama- Zastin procedió a enviarle los datos del invento que uso Lala para identificar la identidad del joven.

-…- la sombra no decía ni una palabra, se mantuvo mudo durante varios minutos.

-Eh… ¿Señor?- pregunto un poco nervioso Zastin.

-Zastin, te ordeno que te quedes en ese planeta y lo vigiles- dijo la sombra

-¿Eh? S-s-sí- dijo un poco confundido

-Bien, me contactare contigo después- dijo antes de cortar la transmisión.

- _Vaya, debió tomárselo muy en serio_ \- pensaba el peli verde pálido- ¡Atención! Por órdenes de nuestro Rey permaneceremos en este planeta y vigilaremos cualquier anomalía- grito a toda su tripulación recibiendo un "Sí" de todos.

 _ **Nave del Rey Deviluke**_

-Esto tiene que ser una tremenda broma- decía un hombre de muy baja estatura de pelo negro con unos pendientes, pulseras en sus brazos, viste un traje, unos pantalones negros y una capa, además tenía una cola al igual que Lala pero esta terminaba en forma de tridente- _Si ese demonio se entera de que hay un sobreviviente, no dudara en romper el tratado y atacarnos-_ pensaba preocupado el pequeño hombre mientras observaba unos papeles.

 _Nombre: Desconocido_

 _Edad: 17 años_

 _Altura: 1,70 m_

 _Peso: 62 kg_

 _Raza: Saiyajin (Actualmente extinta)_

 _-Aunque, esto podría ser muy conveniente para mí-_ pensó sonriendo el pequeño Rey- _Solo esperare como resultan las cosas en ese planeta-_

.

.

.

. _Continuara…_

 _ **Espero que les haya gusto, cualquiera duda deja tu review y yo te responderé en el prox cap, hasta otra, saludos de Zasetsu04**_


	2. Nuevo Comienzo

_**Hola gente, de verdad no pensé que este fanfic tuviera buen reconocimiento con el prólogo jajajaja, esto me levanto mucho los ánimos, agradezco mucho a las personas que dieron el visto bueno a este fanfic, ahora a los reviews.**_

 _ **Guest (1): Gracias, y sobre el poder de Goku se mantendrá intacto.**_

 _ **Nahuel durandal: Gracias amigo, a mí también me gustó mucho tu historia y me alegra que te gustara la mía también.**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias y sobre el miedo de Gid, ya se sabrá.**_

 _ **Blamasu: Claro que pondré la pareja de Goku x Lala, sobre la raza de Freezer, pues será una gran sorpresa.**_

 _ **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Claro que sí.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose: Jajaja si el tema del sonido me pase de verga :,v, gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **DmcNero: Gracias, más adelante se dirá la razón de la extinción**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: Sera Goku x Lala y tal vez ponga el harem.**_

 _ **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Sobre el universo en donde cayó Goku lo pensare más adelante y también daré más detalles.**_

 _ **Vergil sparda yamato: Gracias, sobre el universo lo pensare más adelante, también se dirá la razón de la extinción saiyajin, el villano será sorpresa, el harem tal vez lo ponga, el poder de Goku si supera al del Rey Deviluke. Recuerda que Gid todavía no tiene su poder al 100%.**_

 _ **Guest (2): Gracias y tomare en cuenta tu idea.**_

 _ **Goku Black: Gracias y lo mismo que el anterior review.**_

 _ **Kiryu2026: Gracias y si lo continuare.**_

 _ **Bartman91: Gracias.**_

 _ **Guest (3): Jajaja pensare lo del harem.**_

 _ **Sin más, disfruten del cap.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevo Comienzo**

 _ **Casa Yukki**_

El sol ya estaba haciendo su entrada, la gente dormía plácidamente y otros recién se levantaban para hacer sus actividades, pero enfoquémonos en la casa de los hermanos Yukki, ellos dormían como cualquiera, pero en la sala había una personita con un rostro de preocupación mientras observaba a un joven con vendas que dormía en el sofá. Sí, era Lala Satalin Deviluke, ella estaba cuidando desde antes de que amaneciera a un chico de cabellos alborotados que tenía muchas vendas y dormía sin molestia.

- _¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él?-_ se preguntaba en su mente la peli rosa- _Es extraño, siento que él emite un aura protectora y relajante-_ pensó Lala mientras seguía observando al joven, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien bajaba las escaleras. Quien era nada más ni nada menos, que Yukki Mikan, hermana menor de Yukki Rito.

-¿Oh? ¿Lala-san? ¿No dormiste toda la noche?- preguntaba la Yukki menor.

-No, si dormí un poco, pero me sentía preocupada por él- dijo la peli rosa señalando al herido.

-Bueno yo también hubiera estado intranquila, ya que sus heridas si eran muy graves, aunque lo veo muy tranquilo- decía confundida un poco la castaña- No importa, preparare el desayuno-

-Está bien- dijo Lala mientras seguía observando al joven. En eso apareció Rito con una cara somnolienta.

-Ahhh… Buenos días- dijo Rito mientras se estiraba.

-Bueno días Rito- respondió la peli rosa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntaba el peli naranja mientras observaba al herido.

-Pues, desde que lo estoy cuidando, ha estado muy tranquilo- respondió Lala

-Rito, Lala en un momento estará listo el desayuno- gritaba la castaña desde la cocina, el olor de la comida despertó cierto apetito a alguien.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritaba alterado Rito.

-¡Rito!- salía con miedo de la cocina la castaña aferrándose a su hermano.

-Jajajajaja- Lala solo reia- Cálmense, es solo ha sido él- decía la peli rosa señalando al herido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Lala-san?- preguntaba Mikan

-Que no ven su cara sonriente- dijo la peli rosa y era cierto, pues el joven de cabellos alborotados estaba respirando el aroma de la comida y mostraba una gran sonrisa. Esto hizo que los hermanos Yukki les salieran una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Aunque no parece que despierte pronto- dijo la castaña para luego ver el reloj- Rito hay que desayunar rápido, sino llegaremos tarde- dijo apurada yendo a la cocina a poner el desayuno en la mesa.

* _Después del desayuno*_

Los hermanos Yukki ya se estaban preparando para ir a sus respectivas escuelas.

-Oigan ¿A dónde van?- preguntaba curiosa la peli rosa.

-Iremos a la escuela, aquí en la Tierra debemos estudiar en ese lugar, pero no te preocupes volveremos para la tarde- decía la castaña mientras se retiraba.

-Nos vemos luego Lala, y cierto vigílalo mientras no estamos- decía el peli naranja también retirándose.

-Sí, nos vemos- decía Lala sonriendo mientras se despedía de los hermanos-Mmmm y ahora ¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba Lala volviendo a la sala.

* _Unos minutos después*_

Lala se aburrida sin saber qué hacer, además de no tener contacto con su guardaespaldas Zastin, pero ese aburrimiento se acabaría pronto, ya que…

-Mmmm…- el joven de cabellos alborotados poco a poco empezaba a despertar- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sera el paraíso?-_ se preguntaba mientras abría sus ojos para toparse con una mirada color esmeralda- ¡AHH!- el joven se levantó de golpe por el susto de la mirada y choco su cabeza con la de Lala.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay- Lala se sobaba su cabeza ya que él golpe fue muy fuerte- Oye, ten más cuidado- se quejaba Lala.

-¿Eh?- el joven estaba confundido, ya que él no sintió nada del golpe- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Primero yo soy Lala, Lala Satalin Deviluke y estas en la Tierra- decía la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tierra?!- se sorprende el joven- _Pero, ¿Por qué no siento ningún Ki familiar? Aunque, ella tiene un Ki un poco más alto que el de los humanos-_ se preguntaba el chico de cabellos alborotados mientras miraba a Lala.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- decía Lala curiosa.

-Yo soy Son Goku- dijo el joven identificado como Goku con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que Son Goku eh- dijo Zastin quien entraba a la casa- Un nombre no tan común entre los saiyajines- Cuando el peli ver dijo la palabra "Saiyajin" el joven Goku puso una mirada muy seria- Cálmate, no queremos atacarte, además dale gracias a Lala-sama que te ayudo cuando caíste cerca de aquí-

-¿Caer cerca de aquí?- decía Goku confundido.

-Sí, tú viniste a este mundo mediante una brecha dimensional- decía Zastin.

-¿Brecha dimensional? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba el saiyajin.

-Una brecha dimensional es una conexión entre dos universos ya sea diferentes o paralelos, dime ¿Qué fue lo que hacías antes de llegar aquí?- preguntaba Zastin.

-Yo… estaba luchando contra un enemigo muy poderoso, pero cuando lo derrote, el planeta en donde estábamos estallo por completo- decía el saiyajin.

-Ya veo- el peli verde analizaba lo dicho por Goku- De seguro la explosión del planeta ocasiono que se abriera la brecha y justo tu estaba cerca y fuiste absorbido-

-Entonces, eso significa que no estoy en mi mundo- decía Goku

-No solo tu mundo, estas en otro universo para ser más exactos- decía Zastin deprimiendo a Goku.

-¿Hay un método para que él regrese a su hogar?- preguntaba Lala.

-No lo sé, muchos científicos intentan conectar los universos mediante brechas artificiales, pero no han tenido éxito, este fenómeno no ocurre muy frecuente que digamos- decía el guardia de los Deviluke.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

-Jejeje, se nota que eres un saiyajin- decía Zastin.

-Pero no que los saiyajines estaban extintos- decía Lala impresionando a Goku.

-¿A qué te refieres con extintos?- decía Goku.

-Eso te lo explicaremos después, primero necesitaras alimentarte- decía el peli verde.

-Si lo que leí era cierto, los saiyajines deben comer mucha comida y lo que dejo Mikan no creo que lo llene- decía la peli rosa.

-Tranquila Lala-sama- decía Zastin para luego posar su mirada a Goku- Síguenos Goku-san te llevaremos a nuestra nave ahí podremos darte comida suficiente para llenarte, también podremos curarte tus heridas- lo dicho por Zastin hizo que Goku se alegrara mucho.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- decía Goku con una gran sonrisa.

- _Es un poco lindo-_ pensaba Lala- _¿Por qué pensé eso?-_ penso confundida.

 _ **Nave espacial**_

Los tres entraron a la nave y Goku se impresiono mucho por la tecnología que poseían.

- _Vaya esto es más avanzado que la nave de Bulma-_ pensaba el saiyajin mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

-Sígueme, por aquí te daremos comida- decía Zastin. Habían entrado a una sala que parecía un comedor y en la mesa había varios platos de comida.

* _Un rato después*_

Todos estaban atónitos por la manera de comer del saiyajin, aunque tenía varias vendas por sus heridas, a él no parecía importarle y seguía devorando plato por plato, ya después del 80° plato quedo satisfecho.

-Ahhh… ¡Estuvo delicioso!- dijo Goku contento.

- _Escuche que comían mucho, pero esto es demasiado-_ pensaba el peli verde- Bueno, ahora que terminaste, sígueme para poder curar tus heridas por completo-

-Claro- dijo el saiyajin siguiendo a Zastin. Cuando entraron a una sala se podía visualizar muchos artefactos de alta tecnología, pero había algo que llamo la atención de Goku que a la vez lo aterro.

-¡¿Con inyecciones?!- dijo casi gritando Goku e intento salir de la sala, pero fue retenido por Lala-¡AHHHHHH! ¡AYYYY! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! – gritaba Goku intentado salir, pero Lala intentaba retenerlo - ¡ODIO LAS INYECCIONES! ¡SUELTAME LALA! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CUREN!- gritaba el saiyajin, mientras que las personas que estaban ahí les salían una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Zastin.

-Tranquilízate Goku-san, nosotros no usaremos eso para curarlo, nosotros tenemos algo mucho mejor- decía el peli verde tratando de que el saiyajin se calme.

-¡AHHHH! ¿De verdad?- decía Goku cambiando de actitud inmediatamente.

-Si tranquilo, mira- dijo Zastin mostrándole una especie de incubadora- Te meterás aquí y te sumergiremos con un líquido especial que te curara tus heridas-

- _Se parece mucho a esa máquina en la que me puso Vegeta antes de pelear contra Freezer-_ pensaba Goku.

-Lala-sama podría esperar afuera- decía Zastin.

-Está bien- dijo la peli rosa retirándose.

-Bien, Goku-san quiétese su ropa… _Lo que queda de su ropa…_ y sus vendas, luego métase en la máquina y en unos minutos ya estará curado- dijo el guardia Deviluke. Goku procedió a quitarse lo único que le quedaba de ropa y las vendas para luego entrar a la incubadora, una vez dentro esta máquina se cerró y empezó a llenarse un líquido verdoso.

* _Minutos después*_

Goku salió de la máquina y ya no tenía ninguna herida.

-Toma Goku-san, le pedimos al personal que le repararan su pantalón y sus botas, además le entregamos esta camiseta- dijo Zastin.

 **(N/A: Misma camiseta azul tradicional que usa Goku en su vestimenta)**

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Goku poniéndose su vestimenta. Una vez cambiado, ambos se dirigieron en donde estaba Lala.

-¿Ya estas mucho mejor?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Sí, esa máquina si fue muy efectiva, ya no siento ningún dolor- decía el saiyajin estirándose.

-Bien, seguro que querrás saber lo que le paso a tu raza en este universo- dijo Zastin.

-Sí- respondió el saiyajin- _No creo que sea por lo mismo que en mi universo o ¿Si?-_

-Yo leí que la raza saiyajin se extinguió debido a un meteorito que estrelló en su planeta- dijo la peli rosa.

-Está en lo cierto Lala-sama, un gran meteorito impacto en el planeta de los saiyajines matándolos a todos- decía el guardia de Deviluke- Después de eso, no hubo señal de ningún saiyajin hasta ahora-

-Ya veo- dijo Goku un poco deprimido- _Vegeta me dijo que nuestro planeta natal también fue destruido por un meteorito, pero eso fue mentira, ya que en realidad fue Freezer quien lo destruyo, ¿Sera que aquí también alguien lo destruyo?-_ Pensaba el saiyajin.

-Dime Goku-san, en tu universo ¿Hay más saiyajines?- pregunto Zastin.

-Sí, pero solo quedamos tres, mi planeta también fue destruido, pero por un tirano que derrote antes de venir aquí- lo dicho por Goku impresiono al peli verde, no espero que alguien había destruido su planeta y él mismo lo derroto.

-Ya veo- Dijo Zastin.

-Dime Goku ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Lala.

-No lo sé, no tengo forma de regresar, supongo que me quedare a vivir en este mundo- decía Goku pensando como como vivir en ese nuevo mundo.

-Bueno, pero primero debemos esperar a Rito y Mikan, tienes que agradecerles porque ellos te curaron un poco y te cuidaron- decía la peli rosa.

-Está bien- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Lala-sama, yo permaneceré aquí, si necesita algo contácteme- dijo el peli verde.

-De acuerdo Zastin- dijo Lala.

 _ **Casa Yukki**_

Goku y Lala llegaron al hogar de los hermanos Yukki y se dispusieron a esperar a que los hermanos llegaran. Lala para matar su aburrimiento le pregunto a Goku como era su mundo, este le conto todas sus aventuras de niño, cuando se enteró de que era un saiyajin y peleo contra su hermano, eso le impresiono a Lala, no espero que se enfrentara a su raza, lo más impactante que dijo Goku fue cuando murió, pero revivió gracias a unas esferas mágicas, cuando se enfrentó a otros saiyajines hasta cuando se enfrentó al tirano que destruyo su planeta, así se pasó volando las horas hasta que llegaron los hermanos Yukki.

-Ya estamos en casa- dijo la castaña llamando la atención de Goku y Lala.

-Hola Mikan, Rito- dijo la peli rosa.

-Hola- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, te veo en buen estado ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la Yukki menor.

-Mi guardaespaldas vino y ayudo Goku curándole las heridas y dándole comida- respondió Lala, pero poso su mirada en el peli naranja que tenía un aura de depresión- Mikan ¿Qué le pasa a Rito?-

-Bueno… fue rechazado por una chica que le gustaba- dijo la castaña- Ya se le pasara- poso su mirada en Goku- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yukki Mikan y él- señalando a Rito- es mi hermano, Yukki Rito-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Son Goku- dijo el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa.

- _Es lindo-_ pensó la castaña- Bueno, preparare la comida-

-Ah Mikan, sobre eso- dijo Lala.

* _Una explicación después*_

Los hermanos Yukki estaban sin palabras tras lo dicho por Lala que Goku era de una raza llamada saiyajin y que ellos comían grandes raciones de comida.

-B-b-b-bueno, creo que tendré que ir a comprar más ingredientes, ahorita vuelvo- dijo la castaña para retirarse de la casa.

-Goku-san, ¿Tienes donde vivir?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Mmmm… Supongo que iré a las montañas y pensare como vivir ahí- dijo el saiyajin.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Zastin entrando a la casa- Terrícola, permite que él viva aquí- dijo mirando a Rito.

-¿Ehhh? Creo que debería consultarlo con mi hermana- dijo el peli naranja.

* _Unos minutos más tarde*_

Mikan había llegado a la casa con unas grandes bolsas de ingredientes para la cena. Una vez que llego, Zastin procedió a explicarle todo lo que paso mientras ella y su hermano estaban fuera de la casa, también que si permitiera que Lala y Goku vivieran en su casa.

-Yo no le veo el problema de que ellos vivan aquí- dijo la castaña.

-Muchas gracias Mikan- decía Lala abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias- decía el saiyajin.

-Cierto, este es una regalo insignificante, pero por favor- decía Zastin entregándole una caja a Mikan.

-Ah, no se hubiera molestado- dijo la castaña recibiendo el regalo. En eso Rito se acercó a su hermana susurrándole al oído.

-Mikan ¿Estas segura de esto?- decía el peli naranja

-Sí, sería muy emocionante tener más personas aquí en la casa, ya que nuestro padres no están, además me caen bien ellos dos- decía la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Rito.

-Bueno, iré a preparar la cena- dijo la Yukki menor yendo a la cocina.

Durante la cena los hermanos Yukki estaban atónitos por la manera de comer del saiyajin, ahí Mikan comprendió que lo que dijo Lala no fue mentira. Después de la cena, Goku y Lala les relataron su historia a los hermanos Yukki, estos se impresionaron, no pensaron que la peli rosa era una princesa de su planeta y el saiyajin era un guerrero capaz de destruir un planeta. Y así se pasaron las horas hasta que era hora de dormir. Mikan le pidió a Rito que compartiera su habitación con Goku, el peli naranja acepto y le colocó un futón en el suelo para que el saiyajin pueda dormir

 _ **Habitación de Rito**_

El peli naranja ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero Goku no podía pegar el sueño, él tenía algo en mente. Se levantó con cuidado sin hacer ruido y con cautela salió por la ventana.

- _Veamos, ¿Dónde puedo ir?_ \- volando a velocidad empezó a explorar el mundo y se sorprendió mucho ya que era muy diferente a la Tierra que él conocía, exploro todas las maravillas que podía observar hasta que llego a unas montañas- _Bien, aquí podre entrenar sin molestar a nadie-_ Así se dispuso a entrenar para acostumbrarse a su cuerpo, ya que era un poco más joven, primero empezó hacer estiramientos, dar golpes y patadas, y por último se puso a meditar- _La transformación de súper saiyajin fue increíble, pero necesito más entrenamiento antes de volver a transformarme, me tomara mucho…_ Ahhhh- suspirara Goku- Como quisiera la nave de gravedad para entrenar, bueno, será mejor que regresé- Dicho eso, se dispuso a volver a la casa de los hermanos. Entro de nuevo por la ventana con cuidado, se alivió que nadie notara que se fue, una vez dentro se echó a dormir.

* _Día siguiente*_

Otro hermoso día, los hermanos Yukki estaban preparándose para ir a la escuela, no sin antes la castaña preparar gran cantidad de comida para el saiyajin, lo bueno es que Zastin le proporcionaba los ingredientes uno que otro raros, para la comida en compensación por el hospedaje que les daba a la princesa Deviluke y al saiyajin.

-Ya nos vamos- decía los hermanos Yukki.

-Que les vaya bien- decía la peli rosa despidiéndose- Y ahora ¿Qué hare?- se preguntaba así misma-¡Goku! ¿Dónde estás?- decía Lala buscando por toda la casa hasta que llego al jardín y encontró al saiyajin- Oye ¿Qué estas…?- no termino su frase ya que sintió una gran ráfaga de viento.

-¡AHHHH!- grito Goku quien expulso su Ki y ocasiono dicha ráfaga de viento.

-Woaaaa, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntaba curiosa.

-Solo estaba expulsando mi Ki-

-¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Pues mmm…- pensaba Goku- El Ki es la energía interior de un ser vivo y cualquiera puede dominar el Ki de mejor o menor manera-

-Vaya, ¿Me enseñarías?- dijo la peli rosa suplicando.

-Claro- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Así Goku se pasó todo el día enseñando a Lala como usar el Ki. Gracias a que Lala tenía un poco más de poder que los terrícolas, pudo hacer una esferita de Ki, pero le costó mucho mantenerlo y solo lo hizo por 5 segundos. Goku le explico que para mantener el Ki se requería mucho entrenamiento es por eso que él podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. Ya era la tarde y faltaba poco para que los hermanos Yukki regresaran, pero antes Zastin vino para darles una información importante.

-Hola Goku-san, Lala-sama- dijo el peli verde.

-Hola Zastin ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Bueno por órdenes de su padre, me dijo que usted permaneciera en este planeta hasta pleno aviso-

-Qué extraño, primero me obliga a tener entrevistas matrimoniales y luego me dice que me quede- decía Lala- Zastin ¿Qué oculta papá?- pregunto mirando al peli verde.

-B-b-b-b-bueno, no me dijo la razón, solo me ordeno que le dijera eso- decía nervioso- Además, me dijo que te inscribiera a la escuela para que aprendieras más de este planeta-

-¡Bieeen!- gritaba de alegría Lala- ¿Goku también ira?-

-Bueno eso es decisión de él- decía Zastin para luego posar su mirada en Goku- Dime Goku-san ¿Quiere ir a la escuela?-

-Bueno, no sé, nunca he ido a la escuela jajajaja- Reia el saiyajin.

-Entonces mejor, será una nueva experiencia para ti- dijo la peli rosa contenta.

-Bien, entonces cuando leguen Mikan-san y Rito, les avisaremos sobre su ingreso a la escuela- dijo Zastin.

Cuando llegaron Rito y Mikan, Zastin les conto sobre el ingreso a la escuela de Goku y Lala, la cual sería el instituto Sainan donde estudiaba Rito. Dijo también que no se preocuparan, ya que él se encargaría de inscribirlos.

-No veo el problema, pero- decía el peli naranja para luego mirar a Goku- Goku-san ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Mmmm….- pensaba el saiyajin- No sé- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Él tiene 16 años Rito- dijo Zastin- _Debo ocultar su verdadera edad, así podrá permanecer al lado de Lala-sama como me ordeno Lord Deviluke-_

-Ya veo, entonces estará en el mismo grado que yo- dijo el peli naranja- y Lala…-

-Lala-sama también tiene 16 años- dijo de inmediato Zastin- Bueno, si ya están de acuerdo ahora mismo los inscribiré, nos vemos luego- dijo el peli verde saliendo rápido de la casa.

-Qué raro- decía Rito.

-Bueno, preparare la cena- dijo la castaña- Lala-san si quieres puedes tomar un baño-

-Sí- dijo la peli rosa dirigiéndose al baño.

* _Minutos despues*_

Cuando Mikan ya estaba sirviendo la mesa, ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Ahhh… Estuvo bien el baño- dijo Lala quien apareció solo vestida con un toalla. Rito se tapó los ojos rápido, mientras Goku miraba confundida la reacción de Rito.

-Lala-san póngase algo de ropa- decía la castaña. Pero cuando Lala dio un paso, esta se resbalo, ya que todavía tenía los pies húmedos y justo iba a caer chocando su rostro contra el piso, pero Goku rápidamente la sostuvo, pero de un lugar inapropiado.

-¿Estas bien?- decía Goku inocentemente.

-Jejeje Me haces cosquillas- decía Lala. Pues la razón de esas cosquillas es que Goku la sostuvo agarrando sus pechos al descubierto, ya que al caer, su toalla se desprendió del cuerpo de la peli rosa. Los hermanos Yukki estaban con una cara de impresión por lo que hizo el saiyajin, no precisamente por evitar que ella se cayera, si no por como la sostuvo- Gracias Goku- decía Lala como si nada.

-Ten más cuidado- dijo el saiyajin.

-B-b-b-b-bueno m-m-m-mejor comamos y Lala-san ponte algo de ropa- decía la Yukki menor.

-¡Sí!- dijo Lala.

La cena fue normal, a excepción de que Goku arrasaba con todo, y dejaron de lado el tema de lo que paso entre la princesa Deviluke y el saiyajin, después de la cena, se relajaron un rato viendo la televisión, los más emocionados fueron Lala y Goku, al ver lo que transmitían en la tele, luego todo se dispusieron a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 _ **Habitación de Rito**_

Como el día anterior, el saiyajin quería salir de la casa para volver a entrenar, pero no pudo ya que cierto peli naranja aún estaba despierto.

-Goku-san ¿A dónde va?- pregunto Rito que se levantó por el ruido.

-Jejeje quería ir a entrenar- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Entrenar? ¿Dónde?- pregunto curioso el peli naranja.

-Bueno, ayer explore un poco este mundo y encontré un lugar llenos de montañas para poder entrenar-

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte?-

-Yo quiero ser superando mis fuerzas y quiero proteger este planeta el cual es mi nuevo hogar jejeje- dijo Goku con una sonrisa- Cierto, te he notado muy deprimido ¿Qué paso Rito?- preguntaba curioso.

-Pues… me había declarado a una chica que me gusta, pero cuando lo hice ella solo escapo, ese día intente hablar con ella, pero solo me evitaba y hoy paso lo mismo- decía Rito con una sonrisa triste.

-Tranquilo, yo no sé mucho sobre el amor, pero solo tienes que esperar y algo bueno te pasara- dijo Goku animando a Rito

-Gracias Goku-san, será mejor que duerma y no entrene ya que mañana tendrá que ir a la escuela- dijo el peli naranja

-Está bien, ya entrenare otro día- dijo el saiyajin un poco deprimido.

-Buenas noches Goku-san- dijo Rito acostándose en su cama.

-Buenas noches Rito- dijo el saiyajin acostándose en su futón.

Así transcurrió la noche, bueno algo así, ya que cierta silueta entro a la habitación de Rito y se escabullo en el futón donde dormía el saiyajin.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nave del Rey Deviluke**_

-Y eso es todo Lord Deviluke- decía Zastin mediante la transmisión con su Rey.

-Bien hecho Zastin- decía el pequeño Rey- Sigue con tu trabajo-

-Si señor- dijo el peli verde cortando la transmisión.

- _Bien, parece que todo va como lo planeo, debo hacer que ese saiyajin confié en nosotros y se nos una-_ pensaba sonriente el Rey- _Si sigue así, puede que derrotemos a ese maldito demonio-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus subordinados.

-S-s-s-señor e-e-es e-él- decía nervioso el súbdito.

-Tsk…- el rey Deviluke puso una cara molesta- Pónganlo en línea- ordeno a su subordinado- _Maldición, ¿Por qué ahora?-_ de pronto se mostró la transmisión y se pudo ver una sombra negra pero unos ojos rojos asesinos.

-Vaya Gid, ¿Qué paso? ¿No dijiste que contactarías conmigo?- dijo la sombra- Me imagino que ya encontraste a tu hija para casarla con uno de mis soldados o ¿No?- se podría mostrar una gran sonrisa de la sombra con sus ojos rojos- ¿No dirás nada? Gid-

-…- el Rey identificado como Gid se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio- Claro que sí…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Freezer…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _continuara…_

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, trate de terminarlo antes de entrar a mis parciales jejeje, si tienes alguna duda deja tu review y te responderé en el próximo cap.**_

 _ **Datos:**_

 _ **1.- En esta historia Rito no llego a tocar los pechos de Lala, ya que ella llego justo cuando Rito salió de la bañera.**_

 _ **2.- La máquina que se usó para curar las heridas de Goku, ya sabrán como los devilukenianos lo consiguieron.**_

 _ **3.- La edad de Goku ahora es 17, pero Zastin mintió diciendo que era 16 para mantenerlo junto con Lala.**_

 _ **Eso sería todo, se despide su amigo Zasetsu04 y hasta otra.**_


	3. Conociendo la escuela

_**Hola a todos, de verdad me siento muy bien al saber que esta historia está siendo bien recibida, a decir verdad tenía pensado hacer este fanfic antes del primero, pero por azares del destino publique primero "El saiyajin con sangre de dragón" que lo más probable es que lo elimine y capaz en un futuro lo vuelva hacer o tal vez me anime a seguir con la historia, por ahora me centrare más en avanzar este fanfic, ya que tengo todavía las ideas frescas por así decirlo jajajaja, bien pasemos a los reviews:**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias y casi todos se impactaron por la inclusión de Freezer, a decir verdad él es uno de mi villanos favoritos.**_

 _ **Blamasu: En un principio pensé en Frost, pero como la actitud de Frost era como de héroe actuado, no me gusto, así que opte por Freezer.**_

 _ **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Jajajaja, es uno de las mejores escenas de Goku temiéndole a las inyecciones.**_

 _ **DmcNero: Como tú dices todo a su tiempo, sí eso tome en cuenta de los zenkais.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose: Casi aciertas en tu teoría, pero falto unos detalles que revelare más adelante.**_

 _ **Vergil sparda yamato: No hay problema, siempre respondo las dudas, y tienes razón la participación de Freezer me gusta mucho, Jajajaja Goku terminara con toda la comida de la casa.**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: Lo del harem lo estoy considerando, la habitación de gravedad también aparecerá más adelante y sí Goku tiene los zenkais.**_

 _ **Datenryu: De nada, siempre respondo las dudas, gracias por tu review.**_

 _ **Nahuel durandal: Gracias, y sí, este Freezer es un poco más fuerte, pero todo a su tiempo.**_

 _ **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Si te lo dijera sería un gran spoiler xddd, pero tranqui lo único que te puedo decir es que una de las tres no tiene vínculo con Freezer.**_

 _ **BARTMAN91: Gracias mijo.**_

 _ **Richard78zamo: Lo del harem estoy considerando, gracias por tu review.**_

 _ **Guest (1): Gracias y sí como le dije a Nahuel.**_

 _ **Guest (2): Gracias y trato de actualizar más rápido como puedo.**_

 _ **Lozato: Gracias por tu review. Sí, siempre me gusto la pareja de Goku y Lala.**_

 _ **Alucard77: Me enfocare bien en el personaje de Freezer para que se adapte en el universo de To love ru, gracias por tu aprobación, a decir verdad tú me inspiraste para poder crear este fanfic, te estoy muy agradecido.**_

 _ **Fabry96: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, sobre los personajes del universo de Goku, pues te lo diría más adelante ya que sería spoiler, lo único que te podría decir es que si contare que paso con ellos, sobre la enfermedad de Goku, en esta historia no la tendría, ya que las dos teorías que encontré de cómo se contagiaría seria: 1.- Que la enfermedad la obtuvo cuando estaba en el planeta Yadart. 2.- Que el doctor Gero la haya transmitido por un nanobot cuando llego a la Tierra. Por lo que estas dos teorías quedan descartadas.**_

 _ **Nomura Fudou: Trato todo lo posible para enfocarme bien en la personalidad de Goku y Lala ya pronto empezara a tener sentimientos por el saiyajin. Lo del harem lo considerare.**_

 _ **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Jejeje lo del harem ya me está reclamando a gritos.**_

 _ **Gersus: Gracias y es otro Freezer, no me gustó mucho la idea de poner que también el Freezer del universo de Goku llegara al universo de To love ru, pero descuida más adelante escribiré lo que paso en el universo de Goku.**_

 _ **Natsu Akastki833: Jajaja Claro que no lo abandonare, me alegra que te guste.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más, disfruten del cap.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Conociendo la escuela**

 _ **Nave del Rey Deviluke**_

-¿No dirás nada? Gid- le decía al pequeño rey mediante una transmisión, un ser que llevaba una especie de coraza y casco orgánico con dos cuernos de pequeño tamaño y se podía ver que tenía una armadura.

-Claro que sí, Freezer- decía el pequeño rey con molestia- A que debo tu comunicación-

-Ya te lo dije, ¿Todavía no encuentras a tu hija?- dijo el ser de cuernos que tenía una sonrisa malévola- Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia- dijo cambiando a un semblante molesto.

-No hay que apresurarse, todavía no tengo contacto con mis subordinados que mande en su búsqueda- decía Gid-Así que no te precipites- decía con un tono serio pero se notaba un poco de nerviosismo.

-Sabes que, creo que tomare cartas en el asunto- decía Freezer con una sonrisa- Yo mismo me encargare de encontrar a tu hija y llevártela ¿No te parece?-

-Pero…- decía un poco impactado el pequeño rey por el comentario de Freezer.

-O ¿Es que ocultas algo?- lo último dicho por el demonio dejo sin habla a Gid- Bien, entonces así será- dijo cortando la transmisión.

*PAP*

-Grr… ¡Maldito!- dijo el pequeño rey golpeando su asiento- _Ese maldito me descubrió-_ penso con mucha frustración.

 _ **Nave de Freezer**_

-Jejeje… Estupido Deviluke, crees que no te tengo vigilado- dijo el emperador mientras observaba en una pantalla dos imágenes, una mostraba la nave del Rey Gid y la otra mostraba el planeta Tierra- Con que la Tierra ¿Eh? , ese tonto debe estar ocultándome algo… Soldado Zarbon- grito Freezer llamando al mencionado.

-¿Si Lord Freezer?- dijo un ser muy alto y delgado, cabello largo y trenzado color verde, piel de color celeste claro, vestía una especie de armadura de combate acompañado de una especie de medias que cubren hasta la rodilla y unos guantos que cubren hasta su codo.

-Necesito que vayas a la Tierra, encuentres y traigas a la princesa Deviluke- dijo mientras seguía observando la pantalla- Y si quieres, puede usar a nuestra herramienta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Lord Freezer- dijo Zarbon retirándose.

- _Tengo que unir fuerzas con el tonto de Deviluke, así pronto tendré mi ansiado deseo-_ pensó Freezer con una gran sonrisa-Jejeje… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía con una gran malicia el demonio- Aunque, creo que sería más fácil si los destruyo de inmediato- decía mientras cambiaba la imagen a una sola que mostraba solo la nave del Rey Deviluke.

.

.

Se podía observar a Zarbon dirigiéndose a una sala llena de celdas, pero él siguió caminando hasta el final donde se podía ver una celda muy grande.

-Es hora de trabajar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al interior de la celda, una sombra que estaba sentada contra la pared- Tendrás que hacer un buen trabajo, si no quieres que Lord Freezer te deseche y si intentas huir ya sabes lo que significa- dijo mientras sostenía una especie de control.

-Sí- dijo una voz femenina, pero se notaba como si la voz estaba sin ánimo o como vacía.

.

.

.

.

* _Día siguiente*_

 _ **Casa Yukki.**_

Otro día hermoso comenzaba, todos se levantaban para sus actividades y vemos en la casa de los hermanos Yukki, que la castaña se acercaba a la habitación del peli naranja y Goku para llamarlos a comer, pero creo que se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

-¡Rito! ¡Goku-san! Levántense- decía castaña mientras tocaba la puerta- _Que extraño, Lala-san no estaba en su habitación…_ ¡Rito! ¡Goku-san! – seguía tocando y ya cansada decidió entrar- Chicos levan…!- la castaña se quedó petrificada al ver una escena no tan prometedora.

-¿Mikan?...- decía el peli naranja levantándose- ¿Qué pa…!?- Rito también se quedó sin palabras al ver lo siguiente. Se podía observar al saiyajin durmiendo plácidamente, pero había algo o mejor dicho alguien a su costado durmiendo sobre su pecho, se trataba de Lala que se le podía ver con una gran sonrisa, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención, sino que la peli rosa… estaba desnuda.

-¡Lala!- gritaron en unísono los hermanos.

-¿Uh?...- decía la peli rosa levantándose un poquito mientras se sobaba su ojo del sueño-¿Qué?- dijo mientras se estiraba y se podía ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, acto seguido Rito se dio media vuelta mientras Mikan se tapaba un poco los ojos- Buenos días Rito, Mikan-

-Nada de buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía la castaña- Y-y-y ¿Por qué estas desnudo junto a Goku-san?- decía con nerviosismo.

-¿Eh? Yo quise dormir con Goku- dijo con un puchero- Además, Peke necesita recargar energías-

-Cierto, ser el disfraz de Lala-sama todo el día es muy agotador- decía un pequeño robot de color blanco y morado con ojos color negro en forma de torbellino.

-¿Eh?...- dijo el saiyajin quien se estaba despertando poco a poco- ¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras bostezaba y estiraba- ¡Ah! Buenos días Lala, Rito, Mikan- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras los hermanos Yukki lo veían con una cara de _¿Por qué no reacciona al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lala?_

 _-_ Peke- dijo la peli rosa mirando al robot.

-¡Sí!- dijo el robot mientras empezaba a brillar.

 **(N/A: Me saltare la parte donde Lala se viste, así que les dejo para su mente o vean como es :v)**

De un momento a otro, Lala llevaba su típica vestimenta cuando la conocieron.

-Entonces, ¿Nos explicas?- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lala confundida.

-La razón por la cual dormías con Goku- dijo el peli naranja mientras miraba al saiyajin que tenía una cara de no saber nada- Es extraño ¿No?-

-No es extraño, ya que estamos comprometidos después de todo- dijo Lala con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!- dijeron en unísono los hermanos.

-¿Qué es estar comprometidos?- decía Goku inocente de no saber nada.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que están comprometidos si solo se conocieron hace dos días?- dijo la castaña.

-Yo les podría explicar- dijo una voz que provenía de afuera.

-Zastin- dijo Lala mientras miraba como el peli verde pálido entraba por la ventana.

-Oye ¿Por qué entras por la ventana?- decía con enojo Rito.

-Para que tengan un poco de conocimiento, según la tradición de Deviluke, oficialmente Goku-san es el prometido de Lala-sama- dijo el guardia de los Deviluke.

-Yo siempre lo recordare, como Goku se confesó tocándome los pechos y me miro de una forma muy protectora- decía Lala juntando sus manos.

-Me estás diciendo, que tocándole los pechos, ya están comprometidos- decía Mikan con una cara de póker.

-Sí, y Lala-sama acepto esa confesión- dijo Zastin- Cuando Goku-san toco los pechos de Lala-sama hace un día a las 20:43, completo la ceremonia de compromiso oficial de Deviluke-

 _-¿Es enserio?-_ pensaron los hermanos Yukki con una cara de no creérselo.

-Yo no entiendo lo que están hablando Jajajaja- decía Goku riendo.

-Resumiendo Goku-san, tú ahora tendrás que casarte con Lala- dijo el peli naranja

-¿Casarme? No se supone que ya estoy casado- el comentario del saiyajin dejo un silencio en la habitación por unos segundos.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- dijeron los hermanos, Lala y Zastin en unísono.

-¿Cómo es eso que ya estas casado?- dijo Zastin.

-Pues en mi mundo, me case con una chica, que según ella me dijo que se lo prometí de niños, la verdad yo pensaba que el matrimonio era comida Jajajajaja- reia el saiyajin con una inocencia tan pura.

- _Tengo que pensar en algo rápido_ \- penso el peli verde pálido, para poder aclarar todo- Pues creo que no tendrías problema Goku-san, según las leyes de Deviluke, si se casa con Lala-sama, no habría ninguna molestia si tiene varias esposas- dijo Zastin un poco nervioso.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Goku un poco confundido.

-Sí- dijo el guardia de los Deviluke

-Goku, no te quieres casar conmigo- dijo Lala con un tono muy triste.

-No es eso, es que no entendía muy bien lo que me decían- dijo el saiyajin intentado animar a la peli rosa- Mira, si me caso contigo te hace feliz, por mí no hay problema- acto seguido Lala se abalanzo a Goku muy contenta- _Aunque no sé cómo se lo tome Milk si es que regreso a casa-_

-Bueno, si esto esta resulto, cámbiense y bajen a desayunar- dijo la castaña- Por cierto, Lala-san, Goku-san, tomen- dijo mientras les entrega ropa- Son el uniforme de su escuela, Zastin-san me lo entrego a noche- acto seguido la castaña se retiró.

- _Esto va demasiado bien, a este paso Lord Deviluke estará contento con esto-_ penso Zastin con una cara muy alegre.

-Eh, Zastin, podrías bajarte de mi cama- decía el peli naranja.

-¡Ah! Lo siento- dijo mientras bajaba al suelo.

* _Minutos después*_

Todos habían bajado a desayunar a excepción de Zastin quien había vuelto a su nave, Goku y Lala llevaban el uniforme del instituto Sainan, la peli rosa se sentía feliz con el uniforme, pero al saiyajin parecía incomodarle. Como siempre Goku arrasaba con toda que creo que ya no vale la pena mencionar, después del desayuno todos ya estaban listo para partir a la escuela.

 _ **Instituto Sainan**_

En uno de los salones se encontraba Rito recostado en su asiento pensando, pero fue interrumpido por una persona.

-Hola Rito- dijo un chico de cabello negro un poco en punta, con un rostro parecido al de un idiota **(N/A: opinión mía xd)** \- ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?-

-Tú deberías sábelo Saruyama- dijo el peli naranja

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá- dijo el tipo identificado como Saruyama intentado animar a Rito- A propósito, escuche que se acaba de transferir una belleza a nuestra escuela, espero que este en nuestra clase- decía con una cara un poco pervertida. En eso entro el profesor y todos tomaron asiento.

-Esto ha sucedido hace muy poco, pero permítanme presentarles a dos nuevos compañeros- dijo el profesor- Por favor, entren-

-Hola, mi nombre es Lala Satalin Deviluke, mucho gusto- dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron casi todos los hombres del salón por el ingreso de una belleza.

-Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku- dijo el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa de inocencia.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron algunas de las chicas presentes por lo lindo que se veía el saiyajin.

-Silencio por favor- dijo el profesor- Ahora siéntense en donde gusten- acto seguido Goku se sentó atrás de Rito y Lala al costado de una chica con cabello morado corto y ojos morados.

- _Mmmm… ¿Qué era lo que dijo Rito?-_ pensaron el saiyajin y la princesa.

* _Flashback*_

-Recuerden, nadie de la escuela deben enterarse de que son extraterrestres, ya que ocasionaría mucho caos, así que no hagan nada sospechoso ¿Entendido?-dijo el peli naranja.

-¡Sí!- dijeron el unísono el saiyajin y la princesa.

* _Fin del flashback*_

"Clase de Arte".

Se podría observar a todos intentar recrear una estatua mediante un dibujo.

-¡Terminé!- dijo Lala mostrándole a profesar un dibujo que parecía un mono encima de un monociclo.

-¿Q-q-que es eso?- dijo el profesor confundido.

Mientras pasaba eso, Rito veía a Lala con una cara de póker, para luego posar su mirada al saiyajin quien parecía estar perdido en la clase.

*Clase de deporte*

Ahora todos estaban en medio de un juego de baseball, el lanzador era Goku.

- _Haber, debo lanzarlo con la más mínima fuerza-_ penso mientras movió un poco su mano lanzando "despacio" la pelota. Que despacio ni que nada, la pelota fue a una velocidad increíble que atravesó las rejas y siguió su curso hasta perderse- Jejejejeje…- Reia nerviosamente el saiyajin mientras todos lo miraban con asombro.

- _Estos no entendieron nada-_ penso el peli naranja mientras lloraba cómicamente.

*Vestuario de hombres*

Todos estaban impresionados por la musculatura del saiyajin, algunos pensaron que por tener cara de inocente, sería un debilucho, pero ahora que veían bien, era mejor no intentar provocarlo o saldrían muy lastimados, aunque algunos todavía tenían un poco de odio a Goku, porque se volvió popular el mismo día que entro a la escuela.

*Clase normal*

Casi todos los hombres miraban con una sed asesina dirigida a Goku ¿La razón? Pues el saiyajin estaba sentado en su pupitre mientras Lala estaba pegándose al cuerpo del saiyajin, lo mismo ocurrió viceversa con las mujeres, ya que ellas miraban con ojos asesinos a la peli rosa.

- _Estos tontos-_ penso el peli naranja- Que no les dije…- decía en voz baja.

 _ **Azotea del instituto.**_

-¿QUE NO HAGAN NADA SOSPECHOSO?- grito el peli naranja a Goku y Lala.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- dijo Lala con un tono triste.

-Sí hicieron demasiado, mucho- gritaba muy alterado Rito

-¿De verdad?- dijo el saiyajin.

-Sí- dijo el con tono serio el peli naranja.

-Entendemos, seremos más cuidadosos- dijo Lala con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una especie de aparatos al igual que Goku, aunque este parecía confundido de el por qué Lala le dio esas cosas.

-¿Qué son todas esas cosas?- dijo Rito con una cara enojada.

El día paso como si nada, Goku y Lala se divirtieron mucho estando en la escuela, aunque destacaban mucho. Además Goku no entendía nada de ninguna clase, parecía como si no supiera ni lo más básico.

 _ **Casa Yukki**_

Se podría observar a Lala jugando un videojuego y Mikan que estaba preparando la cena, mientras Goku entrenaba en el jardín hasta que de repente apareció Rito que parecía estar feliz.

-997…998…999…1000- dijo Goku terminando sus planchas con un solo dedo- ¡Ah! Hola Rito-

-Hola Goku-san- dijo el peli naranja alegre.

-¿Pareces más animado?- dijo el saiyajin mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

-Sí, pude hablar con la chica que me confesé y bueno, no me acepto, pero me dijo que lo pensaría-

-Jajajaja te dije que algo bueno te pasaría- dijo el saiyajin.

-¡Goku-san! ¡Rito! La cena esta lista- grito la castaña.

-Sí- dijeron ambos, para luego entrar a la casa.

* _Minutos después*_

-Rito, me gustaría mostrarles la ciudad a Lala-san y Goku-san, ¿Nos acompañarías?- dijo la castaña.

-Claro ¿Qué opinan ustedes?- dijo el peli naranja observando al saiyajin y a la princesa.

-Sí- dijeron ambos en unísono.

La cena transcurrió normal y todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir, pero ya cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Goku se levantó y procedió a ir a las montañas que encontró para poder tener un entrenamiento más duro.

 _ **Terreno montañoso.**_

-Ahhh…- suspiraba Goku mientras se concentraba para sincronizar su Ki- ¡KAIO-KEN!- grito el saiyajin cuando un aura rojiza lo rodeaba- _Parece que en mi estado actual si puede soportar el Kaio-ken, pero no sé hasta que limite lo podré llevar…-_ penso Goku mientras deshacía su técnica- Bien, hora de entrenar- pero no se percató que cierta nave lo estaba observando, era nada más ni nada menos que la nave en donde estaba el guardia de los Deviluke Zastin.

-!- Zastin estaba impresionado por sentir la energía que expulso hace unos momentos el saiyajin- _Ese poder es sorprendente, sin duda Lord Deviluke estaba en lo cierto de hacer que se nos una-_ pensaba el peli verde pálido mientras seguía observando a Goku como empezaba a entrenar.

En un principio Zastin tenía desconfianza en Goku, ya que era raro que Lord Deviluke ordenara de inmediatamente a que lo traten bien porque era un saiyajin, pero ahora que el peli verde pálido vio su poder, ya era otra cosa. Así, pasaron unas horas que el saiyajin entrenaba y era observado por el guardia de los Deviluke.

-Bien, es hora de regresar- dijo Goku cuando de repente-!- el saiyajin se quedó estático por unos momentos mientras movía sus ojos como buscando algo- _Por un momento sentí un mal presentimiento_ \- penso mientras seguía observando alrededor- _Debió ser mi imaginación-_ pensado eso, tomo vuelo de vuelta a la casa de los hermanos Yukki.

Mientras en la nave, Zastin se sentía confundido por el comportamiento del saiyajin, pero no le tomo importancia pensando que era parte del entrenamiento de Goku.

* _Día siguiente*_

 _ **Centro comercial**_

-¡Wow!- gritaba emocionada Lala mientras observaba a los alrededores de la ciudad- ¡Así que esto es una ciudad!-

- _Había observado esta ciudad de antemano, pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca es impresionante-_ pensaba el saiyajin mientras observaba a los alrededores, pero se percató que algunas personas murmuraban algo mientras observaban a Lala- Oye Rito ¿Qué tiene Lala para que hablen de ella?- dijo Goku acercándose al peli naranja

-Debe ser su traje que lleva puesto- dijo la castaña- Lala-san ven conmigo-

-Está bien- dijo la peli rosa mientras seguía a Mikan.

-Rito, iré con Lala-san a una tienda de ropa, nos veremos después- dijo la castaña llevándose a Lala.

-Bueno, ¿Goku-san que quie…?- el peli naranja puso una cara de póker al ver como el saiyajin pegaba su rostro en un restaurante- _Supongo que no le fue suficiente el desayuno-_ pensaba Rito mientras reia nerviosamente.

* _Un rato después*_

Pues resumiendo, Goku y Rito entraron al restaurante, lo siguiente fue que el dueño los boto ¿La razón? Goku estaba arrasando con casi toda la provisión del restaurante, por lo que el dueño no aguanto y los hecho, una suerte fue para Rito, ya que no tuvo que pagar. Después de eso se encontraron con Mikan y Lala, esta última ya no tenía su ropa estilo robot, si no llevaba un lindo vestido de color blanco y celeste.

-¿Qué tal me veo Goku?-dijo Lala mientras daba una vuelta.

-Te ves muy bonita- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa inocente.

-Oye Rito ¿No crees que sería mejor dejar a estos dos solos?- susurraba Mikan cerca de Rito.

-Me preocupa más dejarlos solos, no sabes lo que harían- dijo el peli naranja aterrado.

-¡Vamos Goku!- grito la peli rosa mientras jalaba al saiyajin para ir a unas atracciones.

-¡Oigan esperen!- grito Rito mientras los seguía al igual que Mikan.

Primero fueron a pasear al parque mirando los alrededores, luego fueron a ver unas tiendas, se podía ver que Lala disfrutaba más este paseo, el saiyajin también se divertía, pero más le interesaba la comida. También fueron a un árcade, el cual Lala y Goku eran muy malos en los juegos. Todo transcurría normal hasta que…

-¿Eh? Lala-san ¿Tu ropa?- dijo la castaña mientras veía como la ropa de Lala empezaba a deteriorarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- decía la peli rosa.

-Lo siento Lala-sama, pero parece que me estoy quedando sin energía- dijo Peke quien estaba como un adorno en la cabeza de Lala- Parece que cambiar mucho de atuendo me costó la energía-

-Cierto, Lala-san no sabía que ropa escoger, así que Peke hizo muchos cambios hasta quedar con esa ropa- explico Mikan

-¿Qué sucede si te quedas sin energía?- pregunto Rito un poco preocupado.

-No podre mantener la forma del disfraz- dijo Peke- Creo que me quedare sin energía en un minuto, después de eso ella quedara desnuda-

-Maldición ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo el peli naranja desesperado. De repente la ropa de Lala empezaba a deteriorarse más y más.

-Ya sé- dijo Goku mientras cargaba a Lala de forma nupcial y empezaba a elevarse- Nos vemos luego- dicho eso, tomo vuelo en dirección a la casa los hermanos Yukki. Cabe decir que las personas que estaban se quedaron asombradas por lo que acababa de ocurrir. En cuanto a Rito y Mikan, ellos corrieron rápido al hogar.

 _ **Casa Yukki.**_

-Llegamos- dijo Goku mientras entraba a la casa cargando a Lala que ya estaba desnuda.

-Gracias Goku- dijo Lala con una sonrisa mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse. Unos minutos después llegaron Rito y Mikan.

-Goku-san ¿Y Lala-san?- dijo la castaña.

-Se fue a cambiarse- dijo tranquilo el saiyajin.

- _Me he estado preguntando desde que conocí a Goku-san ¿Él no se altera cuando ve a Lala desnuda?-_ se preguntaba en su mente el peli naranja.

-Bueno, al menos se divirtieron hoy día, una pena que fue cortó por el problema que tuvo Lala-san- dijo Mikan

-No hay problema, puede ser otro día Mikan- dijo Rito.

-Tienes razón, iré hacer los labores- dicho eso la castaña se dirigió a la cocina.

El día transcurrió normal, sin ningún desorden para milagro de Rito, que parecía estar cuidando de que Lala y Goku, en especial Lala, no haga ninguna tontería.

* _En la noche*_

Justo cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, Goku ya se estaba preparando para ir a entrenar nuevamente hasta que alguien lo llamo cuando salió por la ventana.

-Goku…- dijo la peli rosa que había entrado a la habitación- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Jejeje iba a entrenar- dijo el saiyajin mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- dijo Lala.

-Está bien- dijo Goku con una sonrisa acercándose un poco- Ven sujétate- Lala salto desde la ventana sujetándose en la espalda de Goku. Valga la casualidad de que Rito seguía durmiendo, parecía tener sueño profundo.

 _ **Terreno Montañoso**_

-Goku, entréname para poder controlar el Ki- decía Lala.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas segura?- decía el saiyajin mientras hacía unos abdominales-Mmm… Podría enseñarte lo básico de las artes marciales-

-¿Eso me ayudara para poder mantener más tiempo mi Ki?-

-Sí, incluso si logras dominarlo, te podría enseñar a volar- dijo Goku levantándose.

-¡¿En serio?!- grito Lala muy emocionada- ¡Sí! Por favor Goku enséñame-

-Jajajaja… Claro- dijo sonriendo el saiyajin.

Así se la pasaron entrenando, a Lala le costaba mucho, pero no parecía rendirse. Goku se sentía alegre como su compañera se esforzaba al máximo.

- _¿Por qué me siento muy relajado cuando estoy cerca de Lala?-_ se preguntaba Goku mientras seguía observando a la peli rosa.

- _¿Por qué me mirara tanto?-_ pensaba Lala- _Por alguna razón, me siento muy feliz al estar con él-_ sonreía mientras se concentraba para poder mantener su Ki.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nave del Rey Deviluke**_

-¡¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo Zastin?!- gritaba alterado el pequeño Rey.

-Si Lord Deviluke, es oficial que Goku-san estaba comprometido con Lala-sama- decía el peli verde pálido desde la transmisión.

-Parece que todo marcha a la perfección, bien Zastin, gracias por el informe- decía Gid.

-Sí señor- dijo Zastin cortando la transmisión.

- _Bien, con esto ya podre ir a la Tierra, antes que Freezer, necesitare la ayuda de ese saiyajin, sino quiero que mi planeta sea destruido-_ pensaba decidido el pequeño Rey- Fijen rumbo al planeta Tierra- ordenó a sus subordinados.

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Alguna parte en el espacio exterior**_

Se podía observar una nave del tamaño de un avión, dentro de dicha Nave se encontraba Zarbon, quien por órdenes de Freezer, tenía la misión de traer a la princesa Deviluke.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a la tierra?- dijo Zarbon a uno de los pilotos.

-Llegaremos en 7 días señor- dijo uno de los pilotos.

-7 días ¿Eh?- sonreía el guardaespaldas de Freezer- Sera mejor que te prepares- dijo mientras observaba a su costado una sombra no muy alta a él, se podía distinguir que era una mujer, ya que se mostraba una gran cabellera.

-…- la sombra no decía nada, era como si fuera una estatua.

-Jejejejeje…- Reía Zarbon- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dirás nada?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konjiki no Yami…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _Continuara…_

 _ **Bien hasta aquí, pude terminar este cap., después de dos semanas de parciales y trabajos que me están matando, pero ya saldré de vacaciones :,v , por lo que me dedicare al 100% a este fanfic. Me disculpo si tal vez sea un poco aburrido este capitulo, es que trato de no hacer muy rapido la historia. Si tienen alguna duda dejen su review y le responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta otra, saludos de Zasetsu04**_


	4. La ojou-sama

_**Hola a todos, primero que nada, sí, lo sé me tarde demasiado, es porque estaba salvando el semestre y logre aprobarlo. Valió la pena el sacrificio. Además que me tome la libertar de hacer un poco más largo este cap. Bien tengo que anunciar que el próximo cap. será el último relleno que hare y luego será la batalla entre Goku y Zarbon. Bueno, sin más empecemos.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 3: La ojou-sama**

 **(N/A: Ojou-sama= Señorita de la nobleza)**

 _ **Casa Yukki**_

Después de unos días de alboroto que hubo tras la entrada de la princesa y el saiyajin a la escuela, y casi dándole un infarto al peli naranja, vemos a los hermanos Yukki, Lala y Goku desayunando como siempre, aunque mejor omitamos la parte en donde el saiyajin arrasa con todo.

-Ahhh… Gracias por la comida- decía Goku muy satisfecho después de terminar su plato N° 70.

-No…hay…problema- dijo la castaña con unas lágrimas cómicas, mientras veía la torre de platos, cortesía que Zastin les regalo.

-No te preocupes Mikan, yo te ayudo- dijo Lala yendo a donde estaba Mikan.

-Gracias Lala-san- dijo un poco aliviada la castaña.

-Por cierto Mikan, esta comida es muy deliciosa- dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa- Nunca había probado algo tan rico-

-Jejeje me alegro que te guste- dijo alegre la castaña.

 _ **Instituto Sainan**_

Cerca de la entrada principal, estaban Goku, Lala y Rito, aunque parecía que Rito les estaba advirtiendo de algo a los otros dos.

-¡Escúchenme bien! No hagan ninguna tontería ¿Entendieron?- decía el peli naranja un poco enojado.

-¡Sí!- dijeron la princesa Deviluke y el saiyajin como soldados.

- _No sé, pero uno de estos días me darán un infarto por lo que hagan estos dos idiotas-_ pensó el peli naranja viendo como reían Lala y Goku. Luego la peli rosa vio quien se acercaba a la entrada del instituto.

-¡Haruna! ¡Buenos días!- gritaba Lala mientras se acercaba a una chica de pelo corto color morado y ojos color morado también. Por alguna extraña razón Rito se quedó mirando a donde se dirigía Lala.

-Oye Rito ¿Estas bien?- decía Goku mientras pasaba la mano en el rostro del peli naranja quien estaba paralizado mientras veía a la chica llamada Haruna. Luego Goku poso su mirada en la peli morado y le pregunto a Rito- ¿Ella es la chica que te gusta?-

-¿Eh?… ¡Ah!... Esto… Sí…- dijo el peli naranja un poco alterado y sonrojado agachando su cabeza. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que la peli morado también le estaba mirando para luego entrar al instituto con Lala. En eso se escuchó el timbre de las clases- ¡Vamos Goku! Se hace tarde- dijo mientras corría seguido por el saiyajin.

 _ **Salón de clases**_

Las clases como siempre iban transcurriendo, aunque para Goku era un infierno, ya que no sabía casi nada de lo que decían los profesores. Para su salvación toco el timbre del receso y se fue del salón. Mientras tanto Lala estaba conversando con unas chicas.

-Oye Lala-chii ¿Es cierto que tú y el chico llamado Goku están saliendo?- pregunto una chica de cabello corto color marrón claro y ojos del mismo color- Ya que siempre los vemos juntos-

-Nosotros estamos comprometidos- dijo Lala con una sonrisa como si nada.

-¿Qué?- dijeron en unísono Haruna, la peli marrón y una chica de pelo color marrón oscuro con coletas.

-¡¿C-c-c-como q-q-que están comprometidos?!- grito la peli marrón haciendo que el resto de la clase escuchara.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- gritaron casi todo los varones del salón y algunos que estaban fuera.

La mayoría de los alumnos arrinconaron a Lala para obtener respuestas. Mientras eso pasaba, en el tejado estaba el saiyajin observando el cielo.

- _Me han pasado muchas cosas en este mundo, es una pena que no haya nadie con quien enfrentarme, aunque eso no significa que no entrene jejeje-_ pensaba con una sonrisa Goku hasta que apareció Zastin- Hola Zastin-

-Hola Goku-san- saludo el peli verde pálido-¿Qué estabas pensando? Que te ves contento-

-Jajaja solo meditaba todo lo que me ha ocurrido hasta ahora- decía Goku rascándose la nuca- Aunque me gustaría enfrentarme a sujetos fuertes- dijo con un sonrisa.

-Yo creo que podrás Goku-san, recuerda que ahora estas comprometido con Lala-sama, por lo que te convertirás en el rey de Deviluke- decía el guardia de los Deviluke.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntaba confundido el saiyajin.

-Pues, una vez que eres rey, comandaras un ejército para expandir tus dominios, por eso podrás luchar a tu gusto-

-Mmmm… creo que no me gustaría ser rey- dijo con sinceridad Goku.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo alterado Zastin.

-Pues, si hago eso e invado territorios, pareceré un tirano… y no me gustaría eso- dijo con un tono de seriedad recordando a tal ser malvado.

-Y-y-ya veo- dijo un poco nervioso el peli verde pálido, al ver la actitud del saiyajin- Bueno, si no quiere expandir sus dominios, solo puede defenderlo- dijo tratando de calmar la tensión.

-Mmmmm… Pues creo que eso me parece bien- dijo Goku cambiando su actitud seria a una alegre.

-Ahhh…- Zastin suspiro de alivio- _Aunque lo conozca poco tiempo, se nota que es un saiyajin noble, no es como los saiyajines que les gustaba invadir planetas, él más se dispone a defenderlos, me alegro mucho que sea el prometido de Lala-sama-_ pensaba con una sonrisa observando a Goku-Bueno Goku-san, será mejor que me retire, sus clases comenzaran en breve- dicho eso, se retiró transportándose a su nave

-Nos vemos- dijo Goku viendo como Zastin se retiraba. Luego de eso volvió a su salón, pero algo raro pasaba. La mayoría de los chicos lo miraban con ojos asesinos haciendo confundir al saiyajin, pero no le tomo importancia. El resto del día no pasó nada importante, hasta el momento de la cena, en donde tanto Goku como Lala disfrutaban de la comida.

-Esto de verdad es muy delicioso- decía la peli rosa.

-¡Shi!- decía Goku con la boca llena.

-Lala-san- dijo la castaña- ¿Acaso en Deviluke no hay comida así de deliciosa?-

-Sí hay, pero la comida de la Tierra es mucho mejor- decía Lala.

-Ya veo, me gustaría probar comida de Deviluke- decía Mikan.

-Entonces ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- decía Lala mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Si me gustaría- decía alegre Mikan- _Además me ayudaría mucho en la comida por el barril sin fondo de Goku-san-_ pensó mirando de reojo a Goku mientras seguía comiendo.

-A mí también me gustaría probar tu comida- decía Goku que paro un rato de comer.

-Bueno, esperen un ratito- dijo Lala contenta dirigiéndose a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador-Mmmm… Mikan no hay los ingredientes que necesito-

-Bueno… ¿Qué tipos de ingredientes son?- pregunto la castaña- Así iré a cómpralos-

-Etto… Egglaball, jaguwanyaga…- decía la peli rosa pensando en otros ingredientes.

-… Creo q no sabría donde conseguir eso Jajaja- dijo Mikan con un tono nervioso.

-Ya veo…- dijo Lala con un tono triste.

-Tranquila Lala, cuando prepares algo, con gusto lo probare jajá- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa que ánimo a la peli rosa-!- de repente Goku se inquietó un poco- _Por que sentí un escalofrió-_ pensaba el saiyajin mientras observaba a Lala feliz por su comentario de probar la comida de ella. Luego de eso todos fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

 _ **Habitación de Rito**_

POV: Goku

Estos días fueron muy relajantes, por primera vez pude experimentar que es ir a la escuela, pero no entiendo nada de lo hablan los maestros Jajaja. Además que el uniforme es demasiado incomodo, pero no debo quejarme, ya que Zastin me ofreció ir a la escuela y encima me dio todo lo necesario para ello Jejeje, de verdad me topé con muy buenas personas, también por Rito y Mikan, que fueron tan amables que darme un hogar… De seguro Bulma estaría fascinada por la tecnología de este mundo. Aunque me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sucedido con lo demás cuando desaparecí? ¿Cómo estarán Milk y Gohan? Pare mis pensamientos cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose ¿Quién será? Cierro mis ojos para sentir el Ki de esa persona… ¿Lala? No sé porque, pero Lala ha estado durmiendo conmigo todas las noches, no es que me incomode pero por alguna razón, me siento muy tranquilo cuando ella está a mi lado ¿Qué será lo que siento? No entiendo.

-¿Goku?- Lala intenta saber si estoy dormido, hace lo mismo cada vez que viene, normalmente yo le respondería, pero no quiero que Rito se despierte. Sino empezara a regañarnos. Al ver que no respondo, ella se acurruca junto a mí para dormir. La miro mientras se acomoda junto a mí… Otra vez esta desnuda. Algo que quisiera saber es porque Rito y Mikan siempre me preguntan por qué no siento nada al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lala… Ni yo mismo lo sé ¿Debe sentirse algo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de alguien?

-Mmm…- Lala hace un ruido. Miro al costado para ver que tiene, pero la veo muy feliz. Ahora que lo pienso, debo entrenar más seguido, sino perderé mi fuerza. No quiero que Vegeta me derrote cuando vuelva a mi mundo… Debo pensar en cómo entrenar mucho mejor…

.

.

.

POV: Normal

 _ **Instituto Sainan**_

Goku, Rito y Lala caminaban tranquilamente hasta que vieron una gran multitud reunida observando un auto negro lujoso, los tres miraron curioso el auto y se acercaron un poco más, hasta que una especie de alfombra roja se lanzó hasta la entrada del instituto. Un mayordomo salió del auto para abrir la puerta y que de esta saliera una hermosa chica alta y delgada, ojos color amarillo oro y su cabello color rubio. Además su cabello termina en forma de espiral en sus hombros.

-Buenos días, Saki-sama- dijeron unas chicas que habían llegado para recibir a la chica rubia identificada ahora como Saki, una era de cabello azul oscuro y largo, ojos color morado, además que usa lentes. La otra tenia ojos marrones y cabello color negro, además que lo tenía atado con una cola de caballo.

-Buenos días- dijo Saki con un tono de suavidad y mostraba un aire de nobleza.

-Oye Rito ¿Quién es ella?- preguntaba Goku. En eso uno de los estudiantes le dio la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Es la ojou-sama número uno de la escuela… Tenjouin Saki- dijo con emoción el estudiante.

-Ya veo- dijo el saiyajin observando a la mencionada.

-Parece ser que todo el mundo se ve atraído por mi belleza- Saki dijo entre sí misma.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

-¡Ahhhh!… ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- grito uno de los estudiantes. Varios estudiantes se empezaron alborotar por ese gran ruido. Mientras que Saki era protegida por sus dos acompañantes.

-Jejeje creo que el desayuno no fue suficiente- sonreía Goku mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Mientras que Rito solo se limitaba a suspirar y Lala reia también.

-Jajaja solo fue Goku-kun no hay que preocuparse- dijo una de las estudiantes.

-Waaa… Me da envidia Goku-san por estar cerca de la legendaria chica de intercambio- dijo uno de los estudiantes.

-Maldita arpía rosa que está cerca de Goku-kun- dijo otra de las estudiantes. Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas ignorando por completo a la ojou-sama.

-Aya, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Saki a la peli azul oscuro.

-Sus nombres son Goku y Lala, son estudiantes de intercambio- dijo la chica identificada como Aya- Se hablan mucho de ellos entre los alumnos de grados inferiores, además se rumorea o será verdad de que ellos dos están comprometidos-

-Parecen bastante populares- dijo Saki mientras observaba a Lala- No importa yo sigo siendo la numero uno- luego poso su mirada a Goku- _Aunque ese chico es muy lindo_ \- penso mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa, para luego seguir avanzando al instituto junto a sus acompañantes.

* _Cafetería*_

Saki caminaba junto a sus acompañantes emanando un ambiente de nobleza haciendo que varios estudiantes la observaran hasta que se detuvo al observar a cierto trio cerca de la cafetería.

-No puedo creer que tengas tanta hambre en tan solo pocas horas de desayunar casi un buffet entero- decía Rito mientras comía un emparedado- ¿Acaso no engordas con tanta comida que ingieres?-

-Yo investigue que los saiyajines comen mucho, ya que su metabolismo es más avanzado, además que no engordan porque paran combatiendo ¿Estoy en lo cierto Goku?- dijo Lala mientras miraba al saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm… creo que sí jejeje- dijo el mencionado.

-Cierto, Goku ya puedo mantener una esfera de Ki por mucho más tiempo- dijo la peli rosa emocionada.

-¿Ki? Se refiere a lo que practicaban en la casa- dijo el peli naranja recordando cuando Goku le enseñaba a Lala a crear una esfera de luz.

-Sí, mira- dijo la peli rosa mientras creaba una pequeña esfera- Jejeje ya no es tan difícil crearla-

-Oye no hagas eso en la escuela- dijo Rito mientras intentaba cubrir la esfera, pero cuando choco con Lala la pequeña esfera exploto ocasionando que la ropa de la peli rosa se desintegrara, más en la parte de sus pechos revelándolos a todos.

-Oooooooooooooooooooooh- gritaban todos los estudiantes mientras miraban a Lala con ojos lujuriosos.

-Arregla tu ropa rápido- dijo Rito mientras cubría a Lala y Goku solo reia por lo sucedido.

Mientras eso sucedía, por alguna extraña razón, Saki le salió una vena en la cabeza mientras hacia un tic con su ojo observando lo sucedido con enojo mientras decía.

-No lo puedo creer- cuando dijo ese comentario se sintió una atmosfera un poco oscura en ella.

* _Clase de deporte *_

-¡Oooooooooooooooooh!- los estudiantes gritaban entusiasmados por ver una gran belleza.

-Por favor, observen…- dijo Saki mientras lucia con una pose su uniforme de deporte- Mi belleza perfecta- ella pensaba que el grito de los hombres era por ella, pobre ingenua.

-¡Ooooooooh!- seguían gritando los estudiantes el ver la belleza peli rosada en su uniforme de deporte. Tanto era su emoción por ver a Lala que parecían zombis.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- varias chicas gritaban al ver el cuerpo bien formado del saiyajin. En conclusión, nadie le tomaba importancia a la pobre y enojada Saki.

* _Biblioteca*_

Vemos tranquilamente (Otra vez) a Saki quien lee tranquilamente mientras sus acompañantes le dan aire con unos abanicos, todo tranquilo hasta que se escucha los gritos de los estudiantes ¿La razón?

Pues observemos a Lala quien esta subida a una escalera mientras intenta coger un libro, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que se le notaba las bragas que llevaba puesta, y los hombres estaban muy emocionados.

-Oye Lala ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Goku tranquilamente sin tomarle importancia si veo o no las bragas de la peli rosa.

-Casi llego…- dijo mientras se inclinaba más y se notaba más debajo de su falda. En eso ella se inclinó mucho que se resbala de las escaleras e iba a caer en el suelo, pero gracias a Goku eso no sucedió, ya que la sostuvo para que no se lastimara aunque la cargaba en estilo nupcial ocasionando muchos celos a varias chicas que estaban ahí.

-Gracias Goku- dijo Lala mientras se aferraba al saiyajin ocasionando más celos a las chicas.

Todo ese suceso era observado por Saki, que por alguna razón se encontraba muy enojada…

* _Patio del instituto*_

Vemos a Saki sentada en un banco y a sus costados sus acompañantes.

-Esa que se cree ¿Acaso esta desafiándome?- dijo Saki con un tono muy enojado

-Según mi investigación, su popularidad de Lala y Goku no solo se limita entre los grados inferiores, sino que cada día aumenta más en todo el colegio- dijo la peli azul oscuro.

-Bueno, omitiendo la popularidad de ese tal Goku, tengo que hacer algo contra esa peli rosa- dijo mientras pensaba en un plan, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y se levanta de su asiente- Jajajajajajajajajajaja- reia maliciosamente como toda una ojou-sama.

* _Salón de Rito y los demás*_

Las clases transcurrían normal como siempre, aunque Goku parecía ponerle más empeño para comprender lo que hablaba el profesor, todo normal hasta que se abrió la puerta y aparecieron dos personas.

-Discúlpennos- dijeron en unísono las dos personas quien eran las subordinadas de Saki y entraron al salón de clases ignorando las palabras del profesor, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al frente de Lala.

-Tenjouin Saki-sama del segundo año te ha dejado un mensaje- dijo la peli azul oscuro.

-Por favor acepta este mensaje- dijo la chica de cola de caballo mientras lanzaba un especie de flecha aunque la punta era como una pegatina hacia Lala. La flecha iba a caerle en el rostro, pero eso nunca sucedió ya que Goku con un impulso de su mano detuvo la flecha haciendo que cayera en las manos de Lala. Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso las chicas de Saki por ese fenómeno, pero luego se calmaron y se retiraron. Lala que tenía la flecha con la carta se quedó con una cara confundida.

* _Después de clases*_

Lala, Goku y Rito se reunieron detrás de la escuela para ver de qué se trataba la carta.

-¿Una contienda para saber quién es la miss Sainan?- decía la peli rosa mientras leía la carta.

-¡¿Un combate?!- dijo Goku emocionado.

-No Goku-san, de seguro se referiría aun concurso de belleza o algo así- explico Rito.

-Mmmm… suena divertido- dijo Lala alegre- Vamos- tras eso se fue a donde se enfrentaría a Saki.

-Oye Rito, como es eso de concurso de belleza- decía el saiyajin al peli naranja mientras seguía a Lala.

-Es un enfrentamiento entre varias mujeres para ver quién es la más bella _-_ dijo Rito- Aunque creo que Lala no sabe lo que es exactamente-

-Ya veo- dijo Goku mientras observaba a Lala muy feliz.

En el patio de la escuela había un gran escenario con un cartel que decía "Concurso Miss Sainan" y tenía a muchos espectadores, bueno, la mayoría hombres. En el escenario, estaba Saki quien parecía tener una especie de capa roja que cubría todo su cuerpo, a su costado estaba sus subordinadas.

-Parece que mi plan sigue a la perfección- dijo la ojou-sama.

-Hemos entregado el desafío directamente a esa Lala- dijo la chica de cola de caballo.

-Je… La razón por la que hice este concurso es para derrotar a esa chica de una vez por todas- decía Saki mientras imaginaba como ella reia mientras que Lala estaba arrodillada- Le hare saber quién es la numero uno… _Y también llamar la atención de Goku jeje…_ jojojojojojo- reia mientras se despojaba de la capa, mostrando su cuerpo con un bikini blanco muy bonito. Esto ocasionaba que todos los hombres gritaran de emoción y excitación mientras Saki hacia una pose y reia como toda una ojou-sama.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se pudo ver a Lala acercándose seguida de Goku y Rito. La aparición de la peli rosa atrajo mucho la atención de los hombres, ya que estos se imaginaban a Lala llevando todo tipo de trajes de baños de los más simples a los más reveladores.

-Lala al fin apareciste para demostrarte quien es la numero uno aquí- decía Saki mientras señalaba a la peli rosa que llegaba al escenario.

-Etto… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo Lala mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Esto ocasiono que Saki cayera de espaldas seguida de todo los demás.

-No te burles de mí, ahora te mostrare quien es la más bella- dijo la ojou-sama mientras hacia un pose que hacia estallar en gritos a varios estudiantes. Mientras eso pasaba Rito y Goku se acomodaban dentro de los espectadores.

-Oye Rito ¿Lala tiene que hacer algo especial en este concurso?- preguntaba el saiyajin.

-Para ganar este concurso, solo tienen que ver quien de las dos tiene más admiradores o eso creo- luego poso su vista a su costado, para ver a una peli morado observando el concurso- _¡¿Sairenji?!_ – se exalto un poco por la presencia de la chica, pero luego se calmó de que ella no lo viera- _Me pregunto cómo se vería ella en traje de baño-_ en eso Rito tuvo una imagen de Haruna con un traje de baño morado, para luego mover su cabeza intentado borrar la imagen y sonrojándose- _¡Pero que estoy pensando!-_ mientras Rito estaba en sus pensamientos, Goku lo miraba raro y luego siguió observando el concurso.

-Bien Lala ¿Cómo contrarrestarías mi gran belleza?- dijo Saki con un tono desafiante.

-Mmm…- Lala puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando que podía mostrar- _Ya se, le podría mostrar a Goku como manejo mi Ki jeje-_ dijo mientras juntaba sus manos. Básicamente, Lala no sabía lo que tenía que hacer en un concurso de belleza, por lo que eligió hacer un acto.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntaba la ojou-sama con curiosidad.

Lala poco a poco separo sus manos mientras una esfera de color rosado aparecía alrededor de sus manos, para luego alzar ambos brazos y la esferita rosada levitaba encima de su cabeza formándose como una aureola, eso capto mucho la atención de todos los presentes.

-Parece un ángel- dijo uno de los estudiantes. Pasaron varios segundos para que los estudiantes reaccionaran y luego…

-¡OOOOOOOOH!- gritaban todos los estudiantes masculinos- ¡Lala! ¡Lala! ¡Lala! ¡Lala! ¡Lala!- parece que ya había una ganadora.

La ira de Saki se incrementaba más y más por que Lala se robaba la atención de todos.

-Oye Goku-san ¿Lo que hace Lala no es peligroso?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Mmm… No lo creo, viendo la cantidad de Ki que uso, solo diría que destruiría el escenario completo Jajaja- reia el saiyajin como si nada.

-¡Espera! ¡Me estás diciendo que eso es demasiado peligroso! Hay que detenerla- dijo Rito alarmado.

-No te preocupes, por lo que veo ella lo tiene todo a la perfección- el comentario de Goku no aliviaba a Rito que rezaba por Dios que no pasara nada. Mientras en el escenario…

-Grr… ¡Eres una…!- gritaba Saki mientras empujaba a Lala mientras desprendia el ki rosado chocando con el escenario ocasionando que se quemara y empezara a derrumbarse.

-¡Corran!- gritaba uno de los estudiantes.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a dispersarse por el derrumbe, las subordinadas de Saki lograron saltar, pero la ojou-sama y Lala seguía ahí.

-¡Saki-sama!- gritaron las chicas de Saki. Pero justo cuando la pared del escenario cayera en Lala y Saki una especie de silueta pasó a gran velocidad evitando que ambas chicas fueran aplastadas.

*Boom*

El escenario de desplomo por completo levantando una gran cortina de humo. La peli negra y peli azul buscaban desesperadas a Saki, pero cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron observar como la ojou-sama había sido salvada nada más ni nada menos que por el saiyajin. Goku la tenía cargada en su brazo izquierda mientras que en el derecho tenía a Lala.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo Goku sonriéndole a las dos y bajándolas al suelo.

-Gracias Goku- dijo la peli rosa como si nada.

-G-g-g-gracias- dijo mientras se sonrojaba la ojou-sama por la sonrisa del saiyajin. Pero no se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!- todos los estudiantes varones gritaron al ver a Saki ¿La razón? Pues al momento en que Goku logro salvarla, el bikini de Saki se desprendió y ahora se encontraba desnuda.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritaba Saki mientras se cubría sus zonas íntimas-¡Nunca se los perdonare gritaba!- grito muy enojada mientras corría a un lugar para vestirse seguida por la chica de cola de caballo y la peli azul.

-Mmm… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- dijo Goku confundido mientras que Rito se daba un palmazo en el rostro por la ingenuidad de saiyajin.

Después de ese escándalo, el director, que era un gordito de baja estatura, hizo dispersar a los alumnos mientras se limpiaba lo que quedaba de escenario.

* _Camino hacia la casa Yukki*_

-Escucha Lala, por ninguna razón uses tu Ki ¿Me entendiste?- decía Rito en un tono enojado mientras caminaba junto a Goku y la peli rosa.

\- Goku ¿Qué tal lo hice? ¿Sí que domine mi Ki?- decía emocionada Lala mientras ignoraba la advertencia de peli naranja.

-Jejeje me sorprende que lo dominaras rápido Lala, así muy pronto te enseñare algunas técnicas- dijo el saiyajin

-¡Sí! ¡Hurra!- gritaba emocionada la peli rosa mientras que Rito solo se limitaba a suspirar, ya que lo ignoraban.

-¡Escuchen, deben ser cuidadosos con lo que hacen, ya que podrían descubrirlos!- insistía el peli naranja alzando un poco el tono de voz.

\- Jejeje de acuerdo- dijeron ambos mirando al peli naranja, aunque este sabía que el saiyajin y la princesa no le harían caso. Todo iba normal, pero lo que no sabían era que los estaban siguiendo.

-Aquí Aya… Aquí Aya… Por favor, respondan- decía la chica peli azul sirviente de Saki, que llevaba un traje de detective más unos lentes oscuros y un tapaboca, además que saco una especie de transmisor.

-Que sucede, Aya- se escuchaba la voz de Saki mediante el transmisor.

-Encontré a los objetivos y al parecer, de acuerdo a la conversación, Lala y Goku esconden algo muy importante- dijo Aya mientras seguía siguiendo a Goku y los demás.

-Un secreto importante…- pensaba Saki por la información que le dio Aya- Por ahora, continua siguiéndolos- ordeno la ojou-sama mediante el transmisor.

-Entendido- dijo la peli azul y retomo su misión de seguir a los objetivos.

 _ **Centro comercial**_

Podemos observar a Saki y la chica de cola de caballo sentadas en unos asientos al aire libre en un tipo de restaurante. Saki vestía un vestido negro con un saco color rojo y unos tacos mientras la chica de cola de caballo llevaba un terno negro.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- pregunto su subordinada al ver que Saki termino su conversación con Aya.

-Sí… Debemos encontrarnos primero con Aya- dijo la ojou-sama con una gran sonrisa- Revelare el secreto de Lala y Goku- decía mientras recordaba la escena vergonzosa de ella corriendo desnuda mientras varios estudiantes masculinos la observaban con ojos lujuriosos, después de ese recuerdo ella tenía la cara sonrojada, pero con una mirada muy seria- Debo tomar venganza por la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar… ¡Les hare probar el infierno!- dijo mientras se para de su asiento- Ojojojojojojojojojojo…- reia sin parar hasta que…

-Saki-sama, está incomodando a los clientes- dijo su subordinada, pero la ojou-sama seguía riendo.

 _ **Residencia Yukki/Noche**_

Se podía observar a los hermanos Yukki, Goku y Lala terminando de cenar omitiendo la gran torre de platos cerca al saiyajin.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron todos mientras juntaban sus manos.

-Bien, es hora de entrenar- dijo Goku levantándose de la mesa rápido.

-Espera Goku-san- dijo la castaña- Primero ayúdame a recoger todos esos platos por favor-

-De acuerdo- dijo el saiyajin mientras sostenía toda la pila de platos.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa, pero afuera, prácticamente en el jardín había tres siluetas escondidas en los arbustos, se trataba de Saki junto a sus dos fieles sirvientas.

-Espera y veras Lala- decía con malicia Saki- Te venceré otra vez… Jojojojojojo-

-Pero Saki-sama, usted fue la que perdió- dijo la chica de terno. Después de reír un rato reacciono al comentario de su sirvienta.

-Ok, vamos Aya, Rin- dijo la ojou-sama para salir e husmear dentro, pero rápidamente las tres de volvieron a esconder cuando la puerta del jardín se abrió revelando a…

-Ufff… Bien, es hora de entrenar- quien dijo era nada más ni nada menos que Goku, quien tenía su ropa común solo que sin la camiseta, mostrando su torso bien formado, para luego empezar a realizar una serie de ejercicios. Cabe decir que Saki, Aya y Rin miraban a Goku, pero más específicamente su cuerpo bien formado, decir que las tres tenían ojos lujuriosos era mucho, más Saki que parecía caer baba de su boca.

Después de la sesión de entrenamiento y un espectáculo para las féminas, Goku volvió a entrar a la casa, para ir a bañarse, ya que se había desocupado por Lala y Mikan. Aunque Lala seguía desnuda y con solo una toalla cubriéndola.

-Ahh… el baño estuvo muy bueno- decía Lala.

-Por un… ve y ponte algo de ropa- dijo Rito mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Pero…- intentaba refutar la peli rosa.

-Solo hazlo- ordeno Rito.

-Ok- dijo Lala yéndose al segundo piso a cambiarse.

* _Mientras en el jardín*_

Las tres chicas habían recuperado su compostura y estaban dispuestas a husmear adentro de la casa en busca del secreto de Lala y Goku.

-Bien, vamos Aya, Rin- dijo Saki mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

-Sí, Saki-sama- dijeron las mencionadas siguiendo a la ojou-sama. Pero cuando avanzaron unos metros, se activó una trampa que hizo un agujero bajo los pies de Saki.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Saki mientras caía y el agujero se cerraba.

-¡Saki-sama!- gritaron las chicas preocupadas por la ojou-sama.

 _ **Habitación de Rito.**_

-¡Ahhhhhh!... Auch…- dijo Saki que apareció dentro de la habitación de Rito mediante el armario- ¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo así misma observando la habitación- Bueno no importa, infiltración completada jojojojojojo- reia por su "exitosa" infiltración- Bien, tengo que apresurarme y descubrir el secreto de Lala- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero se alteró cuando se dio cuenta de su situación- Maldición, tengo que esconderme- dijo mientras miraba donde podía ocultarse. Afuera de la habitación estaba Lala que todavía seguía en toalla, de pronto ella entro como si nada para cambiarse, luego se quitó la toalla mientras sostenía un pequeño objeto que tenía el rostro de Peke. Atrás de la peli rosa, se notó unos brillos que pertenecían de Saki, quien estaba escondida debajo del escritorio.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que será que ocultas Lala?- decía con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una cámara-Lala, revelare tu secreto- dijo mientras se ponía en una posición mejor para poder tomar la foto, pero sin darse cuenta presiono una especie de botón en la pared. De pronto un sonido de alarma más un pequeño temblor se hizo presente.

-¿Q-que está pasando?- dijo Lala mientras se ponía de nuevo la toalla.

-¿Q-que sucede?- dijo la ojou-sama mientras se asustaba.

Mientras tanto en la sala estaban Goku, Rito y Mikan mirando la televisión hasta que sintieron el temblor.

-¿Qué? ¿Un terremoto?- dijo la castaña un poco alterada. Goku y Rito rápidamente fueron a donde estaba Lala, el peli naranja penso que se trataba de otro de los inventos de la princesa mientras el saiyajin solo lo siguió si es que había algún peligro, también Mikan los siguió después. Cuando llegaron los tres donde la habitación, Rito al abrir la puerta casi se cae si no fuera por Goku, ya que prácticamente la habitación no estaba.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Rito mientras miraba alrededor que solo había un piso de metal.

-¡Miren!- dijo Mikan señalando al cielo. Se podía observar la habitación que estaba volando, ya que mostraba una especie de motor.

-¿Cómo paso eso?- dijo Rito mientras estaba sorprendido.

-Yo puedo explicarles- dijo Zastin que había aparecido de la nada-Verán, hice que la habitación se convirtiera en una capsula de escape para que, en caso de emergencia, Lala-sama pudiera escapar- explicaba el peli verde pálido-Pero, ¿Cómo se habrá activado?-

-¡No hagas esas cosas sin mi permiso!- grito Rito en un arranque de ira.

Mientras tanto en la habitación se encontraba Lala emocionada al ver que estaba volando.

-¡Esto es increíble!- dijo con emoción mirando por la ventana, en eso sintió que alguien estaba a su atrás, se trataba de Saki quien salía de su escondite toda asustada- Oh, tu eres…- no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la ojou-sama la tomo de sus hombros y la empezó a sacudir.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- gritaba desesperada mientras sacudía a la peli rosa a tal punto que empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido.

-Cálmate…- decía la princesa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- dijo Saki mientras caí al suelo de rodillas.

-Por ahora Lala-sama, debe detener esto- sugirió Peke que estaba en forma de adorno en la toalla de Lala.

-Mmmm… un dispositivo de escape… ¿Cómo lo detengo?- siguió pensando hasta que de repente la habitación dejo de moverse ¿La razón? Pues los motores dejaron de impulsarse. Ahora la habitación caía una velocidad increíble puesto que estaba a mucha altura.

-Parece que se acabó el combustible- decía Zastin mientras observaba como caía la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo alterada la castaña- Debemos hacer algo, sino Lala-san podría sufrir daño-

-Yo me encargo- dijo Goku mientras dio un gran salto empezando a volar- _Necesito aumentar un poco la velocidad, si no quiero que la habitación sufra un daño_ \- penso el saiyajin, en eso una aura blanca lo cubrió y gano una gran velocidad. Mientras en la habitación estaba una desesperada Saki que le gritaba a Lala que haga algo. Goku logro detener la caída de la habitación, pero por la gran turbulencia que hubo, la habitación se sacudió ocasionando que Saki cayera por la ventana.

-¡AYUDA!- gritaba Saki con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, pero dejo de sentir el viento, poco a poco abrió los ojos y pudo ver un rostro muy familiar-¿Goku?- se sorprendió al ver quien la había salvado, pero se impresiono más al ver que Goku sostenía la nave con una sola mano

-Jejeje ya estas a salvo- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa ruborizando a Saki. Goku descendió poco a poco y ubico la habitación donde correspondía mientras siguió descendiendo hasta el suelo para dejar a Saki- Bien, ya está- dijo el saiyajin mientras soltaba a la ojou-sama.

-¡Saki-sama!- quienes gritaron fueron Aya y Rin, quienes estaban muy preocupadas por Saki.

-M-m-muchas gracias…- susurro la ojou-sama mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Mmm… ¿Dijiste algo?- dijo el saiyajin que pareció no haberla escuchado.

-N-n-no es nada- grito Saki con su rostro sonrojado- Esto no se ha acabado… Vámonos Aya y Rin- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar seguida por sus sirvientas- _¿Por qué me puse así?-_ penso mientras seguía sonrojada.

-Qué extraña es- dijo Goku mientras observaba al trio retirarse.

-¡Goku!- el saiyajin sintió un peso que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayera al suela, la responsable de ese peso era Lala quien se lanzó contra el saiyajin- Gracias por rescatarme- dijo ella mirándolo con alegría.

-Jejeje me alegra que estés bien- dijo Goku con una sonrisa. Todo era observado por los hermanos Yukki y Zastin, aunque Rito estaba con una vena en la cabeza por lo que hizo Zastin a su habitación.

-Zastin, quiero que vuelvas a la normalidad mi habitación- dijo Rito con un aura oscura y mirada asesina hacia el peli verde pálido.

-E-e-está bien- dijo con un tono nervioso. Así otro día terminaba, bueno no del todo para Goku.

* _Horas después*_

 _ **Terreno montañoso.**_

Podemos observar a Goku quien seguía con su entrenamiento, pero de repente dejo de entrenar y se puso a pensar.

- _A este ritmo puede que no aumentare mi fuerza… ¿Qué podría ayudarme?-_ el saiyajin intento pensar en un solución a su problema- _Mmm… Ya sé, aunque no sé si podrá hacerlo… Veamos-_ Goku empezó a observar a su alrededor y se concentró para buscar el Ki de alguien- _Lo encontré-_ dio un gran salto y se dispuso a volar a una dirección en específico.

 _ **Nave espacial**_

Esta nave pertenecía a Zastin quien monitoreaba todo lo que ocurría en la Tierra, dentro de la nave se podía observar a Zastin que miraba en las cámaras vigilando el planeta.

*Bip*Bip*

Una especie de alarma sonó, enfocando el gran monitor la imagen de Goku acercándose a la nave.

-¿Goku-san?- dijo Zastin- _¿Cómo es que nos detectó?-_

\- Señor, ordenes- dijeron algunos soldados.

-Tranquilos, es un conocido ¿Lo recuerdan?- dijo el peli verde pálido. Ante la pregunto, algunos si recordaban al saiyajin por como comió esa vez que vino a la nave y también el alboroto que hizo en la sala médica- Déjenlo pasar- dijo Zastin con un semblante tranquilo. Afuera de la nave se abrió una compuerta para ingrese Goku, este estuvo confundido puesto que no esperaba que Zastin sepa que el vino, pero no le tomo importancia e ingreso. Al entrar se encontró con Zastin.

-Hola Goku-san ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- pregunto el peli verde pálido.

-Hola Zastin, veras quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo el saiyajin.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-

-Me preguntaba si podrías hacer una máquina de gravedad-

-¿Maquina de gravedad?- dijo Zastin curioso.

-Sí, una amiga mía de mi mundo es muy inteligente y construyo una nave con una máquina de gravedad que aumentaba la gravedad de la tierra y eso me servía mucho para entrenar- explico el saiyajin.

-Mmm… Creo que su podemos hacer esa máquina _… o creo que tenemos-_ dijo Zastin.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Goku emocionado.

-Claro- asintió el guardia de los Deviluke.

-¡Genial! Gracias Zastin- dijo el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa.

-No se preocupe Goku-san, además no me negaría a un favor que pida, ya que usted está protegiendo a Lala-sama- dijo Zastin con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje después de todo es mi prometida- dijo Goku con honestidad- Bueno Zastin, me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dijo Goku mientras volaba en dirección a la residencia Yukki.

-Adiós, Goku-san- gritaba Zastin- _Es bueno que lo tengamos de nuestro lado_ \- pensó Zastin mientras observaba como Goku desaparecía de su vista- Bien, a trabajar- dijo el peli verde pálido regresando a su puesto.

.

.

.

 _ **Atmosfera de la Tierra**_

Cerca de la Tierra, se podía ver una pequeña nave dirigiéndose hacia ella, dentro de la nave se podía ver una sombra masculina.

- _Tan pronto me entere de su escape, no dude un segundo en seguirte-_ pensaba la sombra- _Esta vez, yo te salvare…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mi amada Lala…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.Continuara…_

 _ **Datos:**_

 _ **-Este cap. está basado en un poco del capítulo 4 y el capítulo 5 de To love ru.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias y si me enfoque mucho en lo que hacían Lala y Goku juntos Jajaja.**_

 _ **Blamasu: Gracias, si Freezer es el villano adecuado, además que es el némesis de Goku aparte de Vegeta. Gid ya pronto conocerá a Goku.**_

 _ **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Jajajaja si puse más el cap anterior como comedia, dato: Zarbon está yendo a la Tierra junto con Yami.**_

 _ **Richard78zamo: Gracias, Goku es muy inocente Jajaja.**_

 _ **Nomura Fudou: Tienes razón, Goku siempre no es atento a las cosas, y no siente vergüenza en nada.**_

 _ **DmcNero: Sí, Goku 100% puro de corazón, me esforcé en dar todo lo correcto en la personalidad de Goku.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose: Sobre los saiyajines pronto se sabrá si hay o no, claro que Freezer no sabe todavía que Goku existe.**_

 _ **Vergil Sparda Yamato: Gracias de verdad, si lo reescribí varias veces para que quede bien, Goku y Lala = dinamita explosiva Jajaja.**_

 _ **Darkcrizer: Gracias y ya pronto te enteraras como Goku la rescata.**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: La sala gravitacional todavía no lo tengo en mis planes, aunque puede que pronto la incluya.**_

 _ **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Me alegra que aclare tu duda, gracias por tu review.**_

 _ **Nahuel Durandal: Sí, Yami aparecerá de aquí a dos caps más, gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **BARTMAN91: Gracias socio Jajaja.**_

 _ **Lozato: Gracias, las peleas ya estarán pronto, estoy tratando de hacerlas emocionantes.**_

 _ **Arg21: Me alegra que te haya entretenido.**_

 _ **Alucard77: Gracias, trato de hacerlo lo más detallado para que sus imaginaciones puedan recrearlo.**_

 _ **ReZero1: xDDDD, me diste tres reviews de golpe jajajaja. Sobre Mea y Némesis, ellas tienen vínculo con Freezer pero de otra manera. Pronto lo sabrás.**_

 _ **Luis2017: Otros tres reviews más jajajaja, Gracias de todas formas. Y también me alegro que te gustara.**_

 _ **WareWameshianari: Gracias, aunque trato de no poner todo el relleno que hay en To love Ru, ya que quiero centrarme en las peleas. Pero también trato de no avanzar muy rápido en los hechos.**_

 _ **GreatoPowa: Gracias, y nunca se me ocurrió esa idea, aunque lo tomare en cuenta.**_

 _ **Darksquall03: Gracias, por ahora estoy dando comedia, más adelante hare las peleas.**_

 _ **Kevin: Gracias, saludos.**_

 _ **Juan: Como dije estoy pensando en eso.**_

 _ **Dante: gracias y lo mismo que el anterior estoy pensando en lo del harem.**_

 _ **TheDevilZero: Bueno, primero que nada gracias, y si Freezer de este universo es igual que el otro en forma física nomas, en poder es diferente.**_

 _ **Bueno esto fue todo, si tienen dudas, les responderé en el próximo capítulo. Saludos de Zasetsu04.**_


	5. Entrena conmigo!

_**Hola a todos, no sabía que ustedes ya se hacían la idea de que deje inconcluso la historia, que malos son, solo me demore por trabajos y otras cosas. Bien, como decía me alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior, la demora de este es debido a mi regreso a la universidad y como a otros me entraba la flojitis Jajaja, pero tengan en mente que no dejo abandonado mis fanfic, si es el caso que los abandone yo daría una aviso. Sin más, empecemos.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 4:** _ **¡Entrena conmigo!...**_

 _ **Patio trasero/ Residencia Yukki**_

Podemos observar a Goku entrenando como siempre con su traje tradicional aunque sin la parte superior. Se le notaba alegre, puesto que como era domingo podía entrenar todo el tiempo que quiera.

-9997… 9998… 9999…- contaba mientras hacía planchas con un solo dedo y elevando su cuerpo hacia arriba- y 10000…- luego dio un salto para estar de pie- Ufff… Que bien se siente entrenar-

-¡Goku!- el mencionado volteo para ver a Lala vestida con una polera rosa y una falda, además que sostenía una toalla- Toma- dijo entregándole dicha toalla. Goku lo recibió y se empezó a secar su sudor.

-Gracias Lala- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa. De repente sintió una presencia conocida que se acercaba. Al frente de Lala y Goku se emitió un brillo para luego mostrar a Zastin- Hola Zastin-

-Buenos días Goku-san, Lala-sama- dijo el guardia de los Deviluke educadamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Zastin- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Cierto, Goku-san, termine el encargo que me pidió- dijo el peli verde pálido.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo emocionado el saiyajin- Vaya, no pensé que lo tendrían listo rápido-

-Sí, no fue tan difícil de crear lo que usted pidió-

-¿Eh?... ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Lala confundida

-Sera mejor que lo muestre y así ahorramos tiempo de explicar- dijo Zastin.

-Sí, deberíamos de llamar a Rito y Mikan- dijo Goku a Lala.

-Esta… Bien- dijo todavía confusa la princesa.

* _Momentos más tarde*_

 _ **Nave espacial**_

Goku, Lala y los hermanos Yukki estaban en la nave de Zastin para transportarse a un lugar en específico.

-¿A dónde vamos? Zastin- pregunto Lala.

-A un terreno montañoso donde se encuentra una pequeña nave que Goku-san me pidió hace unos días- explico el peli verde pálido.

-¿Nave? ¿Piensas viajar Goku-san?- pregunto la castaña.

-Jejeje No, esa nave, es una máquina de gravedad- explico Zastin.

-¿Maquina de gravedad?- dijeron en unísono Rito, Mikan y Lala.

-Sí, es una nave que te permite aumentar la gravedad de la Tierra- explico el saiyajin.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Zastin.

Momentos después, los cinco fueron transportados en el terreno montañoso y se podía ver una nave de forma redonda, color negro.

- _Wow, tiene la misma forma que la nave que construyo Bulma_ \- penso el saiyajin observando a detalle la nave.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Zastin y acto seguido todos entraron al interior de la nave.

-Increíble- dijeron los hermanos Yukki al ver el interior de la nave como un espacio blanco y en el centro había una especie de computador, además en la parte del techo se podía ver una pantalla que marcaba un numero con una letra "10G".

-Esta nave está hecha de un material muy resistente, así no tendrá problemas para entrenar Goku-san- explico el guardia de los Deviluke.

-Y ¿Hasta cuánto de gravedad puede llegar?- pregunto Lala mientras observaba la computadora.

-Mmm… Creo que me dijeron que podía multiplicar la gravedad de la Tierra hasta 30 veces- dijo Zastin.

-¡¿30?!- gritaron en unísono los hermanos Yukki.

-Eso será demasiado- dijo preocupada Mikan.

-Yo no veo problema- dijo Goku- Yo entrene hasta llegar a multiplicar 10 veces la gravedad de la Tierra-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Zastin impresionado- _I-i-increíble, un devilukeniano solo llegaría hasta la gravedad 65 y un poco más-_ penso mientras observaba a Goku viendo la computadora con Lala- _Los saiyajines son de temer-_

-Mmmm… ¿Qué será este botón?- dijo Lala mientras presionaba un botón en forma de flecha hacia arriba.

-¡Espere Lala-sa…!- Zastin no pudo terminar su frase puesto que de repente su cuerpo se sintió muy pesado y cayó al suelo. No solo él, sino también Rito, Mikan y Lala. El único que no se veía afectado por el aumento de gravedad era Goku.

-No… puedo… levantarme- dijo Rito mientras intentaba ponerse de rodillas.

-Jejeje Esto si funciona bien- decía Goku mientras presionaba otro botón que tenía forma de flecha hacia abajo. Al hacer eso, todos sintieron que sus cuerpos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Dios… eso fue horrible- dijo Mikan mientras se levantaba aun aturdida por lo sucedido.

-¿Cuánto fue que aumento la gravedad?- pregunto Zastin que también se levantaba

-Fue hasta 15- respondió el saiyajin mirando la computadora. Y eso dejo sorprendido a todos, claro que si con solo aumentar 5 veces más la gravedad era demasiado para ellos, no podrían imaginarse como Goku entreno hasta llegar a 100 de gravedad.

-B-b-bueno, creo que será mejor dejar a Goku-san para que pruebe la máquina ¿No?- sugirió Zastin.

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijeron los hermanos Yukki.

-Goku ¿Sabrás manejar la computadora?- dijo Lala.

-Sí, por más raro que parezca, esta máquina se parece a la máquina que hizo mi amiga en mi mundo- explico Goku.

- _Vaya, esa amiga que tanto menciona Goku-san, debió tener una gran inteligencia-_ penso Zastin- Bueno, entonces nos retiramos Goku-san- dijo el peli verde pálido mientras salía de la nave.

-Nos vemos Goku-san- dijo el peli naranja.

-No te quedes mucho tiempo, para que puedas almorzar- dijo Mikan.

-Nos vemos Goku- dijo Lala. Así, todos se fueron y dejaron a Goku para que pueda entrenar a su gusto.

-Jejeje Veamos que tal es esto- dijo mientras aumentaba rápidamente la gravedad hasta 100 y el ambiente se volvía pesado- ¡Bien! Es hora- Y así Goku se la paso entrenando sin parar, ya que no tendría que preocuparse por perder su fuerza, y también tenía que tener en cuenta el no sobrepasarse con el entrenamiento y regresar a casa como es debido. Así paso un normal como cualquier otro, sin ninguna novedad.

 _*Día siguiente*_

 _ **Instituto Sainan**_

Se puede observar cerca de la puerta a una silueta acercándose hasta quedar en frente del instituto.

-Escuela secundaria privada Sainan… Por fin- dijo la silueta mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y avanzaba hacia adentro del instituto.

.

.

.

En el salón de Goku y los demás, el profesor parecía estar por anunciar algo importante.

-Bueno, les voy a presentar a su nuevo compañero de intercambio- anuncio el profesor viejito.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro más?- dijo una chica peli marrón claro.

-Ha pasado poco tiempo de que Lala y Goku entraron aquí-dijo la chica de coletas que estaba atrás de la peli marrón claro-Es raro que venga otro estudiante de intercambio-Después de su comentario la puerta del salón se abrió revelando al nuevo compañero. Se trataba de un joven delgado, cabello color blanco en la parte superior y por debajo completamente de negro, ojos color rosa y su vestimenta era el uniforme del instituto.

-Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun- el profesor presento el peli blanco- Todos, sean amables con él-

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo mientras se ajustaba su cabello haciendo resaltar lo apuesto de él. Lo que ocasiono que algunas chicas se impresionaran por lo bello que es.

-Escoge un asiento vacío- dijo el viejito. Ren hizo caso omiso a las palabras del profesor y se acercó rápidamente a cierta peli rosa.

-Por fin te encontré, mi querida novia…- dijo Ren mientras daba un giro y lo decía en un estilo poético hacia Lala.

-¿N-Novia?- tal declaración dejo sorprendidos a todos los estudiantes.

-Lala-chan, te reconocí tan solo al verte- dijo mientras sostenía las manos de la peli rosa-Tu gran belleza hace que resaltes entre la multitud-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Rito muy confundido. En eso Ren cambio su actitud de poeta y se dirigió hacia Rito.

-Tú debes ser Son Goku ¿Cierto?- dijo el peli blanco mientras señalaba al peli naranja.

-¡No! Te equivocas. Goku-san es él- decía Rito mientras señalaba a Goku.

-Entonces eres tú- dijo Ren señalando ahora al saiyajin.

-Jejeje Hola, mucho gusto- dijo el saiyajin mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa, pero Ren seguía observándolo serio.

-Son Goku, te diré esto… - dijo con mucha determinación- ¡Recuperare a Lala-chan!- Grito como si fuera una declaración de guerra, esto ocasiono que algunas chicas se emocionaran al ver una pelea amorosa, que curioso. Mujeres… quien las entiende. Pero Goku…

-¿Eh? ¿Recuperar? No entiendo- al decir eso hizo que todos a excepción de Lala cayeran de espaldas al estilo anime. Al parecer nuestro saiyajin no está muy relacionado a lo romántico. Pero antes de que Ren dijera algo más, Lala lo interrumpe…

-Tengo una pregunta…- dijo la peli rosa levantándose de su asiento y levantando la mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Lala-chan?- dijo Ren mientras se paraba.

-¿Quién… eres?- dijo Lala con una sonrisa y expresión angelical.

…

…

…

…

…

Puede que no se note, pero las palabras dichas por la princesa hicieron que el pobre corazón de Ren se hiciera añicos en tan solo segundos.

-C-como lo pensé… Sera muy difícil recuperarte Lala-chan…- dijo el peli blanco mientras daba pasos atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe mortal- Pero no perderé… Si me preguntas porque, la razón es simple…- decía mientras mantenía una gran determinación en su mirada-… ¡Soy un hombre!- Saruyama, quien estaba atrás de Rito, pregunto curioso…

-¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Lala-chan?- Como si fuera una máquina, Ren se voltea para dar su respuesta como si ya supiera que le preguntaría eso-Excelente pregunta… Por favor, miren esto- dijo mientras sacaba una especie de cuadro pequeño de su bolsillo de la camisa y lo entregaba a Rito.

-Esto es…- Rito sostuvo la foto y él junto a Goku y Saruyama miraban como en la foto estaba al parecer Lala, pero cuando era una niña y a su costado se puede ver a "otra niña" de pelo blanco y negro. Lala llevaba un lindo vestido color rosa y la otra niña llevaba un vestido color verde.

-¡Oh! Una foto de cuando era pequeña…- dijo Lala impresionada mirando también la foto.

-Entonces, la otra niña debes ser tú- dijo Rito señalando a Ren- ¿Por qué estas vestido como una chica?- Y como si fuera cosa del destino Lala por fin puedo recordar a Ren.

-Ya lo recuerdo… ¡Tú eres "bebe llorón" Ren-chan!- casi a todos excepto a Goku y obvio a Ren, les pareció muy vergonzoso ese apodo.

-Por fin lo recordaste- dijo el peli blanco mientras ajustaba de nuevo su cabello- Sí, en ese tiempo era solo el juguete de Lala-chan- decía mientras recordaba muchos sucesos de su niñez con Lala, por ejemplo la peli rosa encerrándolo a él junto a una especie de bestia con garras- Vestido como chica porque parecía una… Y un día me convertí en un sujeto de prueba de sus invenciones… Cada día que pasaba era hermoso- otro recuerdo apareció en donde Lala le dio una especie de Jet pack a Ren para que saltara desde una risco y la peli rosa lo empuja para probar su invento, pero al parecer hizo que cayera más rápido al suelo- Aunque haya llorado todo el día… Son recuerdos muy lindos- lo que parecía ser recuerdos para Ren al parecer Rito, Goku, Murayama y Lala veían esos recuerdos, el peli naranja y su amigo con una gota de sudor, Goku con cara de confundido y la peli rosa con cara de emoción al recordar su infancia.

-Y uno de esos días… Yo y Lala-chan hicimos una promesa- Y ahora aparecía otro recuerdo, donde podemos ver a Ren hablando con seriedad a Lala quien estaba ocupada con su invento.

 _-¡Oye, si me vuelvo lo suficientemente masculino! ¿Te casaras conmigo?-_ dijo el peli blanco un poco nervioso.

- _Seguro, si lo logras-_ dijo una Lala desinteresada mientras seguía en lo suyo. Volviendo a la actualidad…

-¿Realmente dijo eso?- pregunto Peke a su inventora que al parecer se llevó su mano a su mentón mientras intentaba recordar ese suceso.

-Mmm… Creo que sí… O creo que no- Al parecer los recuerdos de la princesa no eran muy precisos.

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí… ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Son Goku?- dijo Ren mientras demostraba una gran confianza en él. Mientras que Goku solo se limitaba a observar a su rival en frente con un rostro confuso.

-Perdón… Pero ¿ya puedo empezar la clase?- dijo el viejo profesor. Después de eso, se calmó la tensión y se tomaron con normalidad las clases.

* _Pasillos de la escuela*_

Vemos a Goku caminar tranquilo a su salón hasta que de la nada apareció Ren con un libro al parecer como un tomo de un libro que parecía enciclopedia y se puso en frente del saiyajin.

-Grr… ¡Ahhhhhh!- con un gran esfuerzo logro romper el libro en dos. Algunos chicos que estaban ahí se quedaron impresionados con su "masculinidad". Aunque Goku…

-Ohhh… Interesante- dijo el saiyajin mientras aplaudía- Entonces es mi turno- Lo dicho por Goku dejo confundido a Ren y los demás. Luego, agarro un especie de tubo de metal cercano a los lavaderos y sin ningún esfuerzo logro romper el tubo solo apretando su puño. Decir que Ren y los demás lo miraban con un rostro el shock era poco.

-Esto no acaba aquí- dijo el peli blanco con un tono enojado mientras apretaba su puño.

* _Salón de clases*_

Ahora las clases habían concluido y Goku estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que…

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…- De pronto Ren se acercaba con la intención de empujar a Goku a una buena velocidad y ser el primero en salir pero…

*Pum*

-¿Eh?- Ren sintió como si hubiera golpeado a una piedra o algo más duro, cayendo al suelo.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- Goku solo se limitó a preguntar, aunque se notaba que también estaba confundido por la acción del peli blanco.

* _Clase de deporte*_

Los chicos corrían de manera normal sobre la pista hasta que…

-Ohhhhh…- Ren corría una velocidad que pasaba a todos y seguía dando vuelta tras vuelta.

-Vaya, es una carrera entonces- el que dijo eso fue el saiyajin emocionado entonces aumento su velocidad traspasando a Ren en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras que los demás pararon de correr al ver como Goku corría más veloz que el peli blanco. Mientras que este, parecía estar frustrado al verse superado nuevamente por el saiyajin. Luego de eso, Goku fue recibido por Lala para entregarle una toalla, aunque el saiyajin no parecía haber sudado mucho de todas maneras acepto la toalla. Mientras que Ren solo veía lo acontecido, parece que su esfuerzo fue en vano.

 _ **Azotea de la escuela.**_

-…- Goku estaba recostado en el suelo mientras descansa y disfrutaba la brisa que se sentía, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

*Pum*

-¿Eh?- el saiyajin se levantó para identificar que había ocasionado el golpe. El responsable era Ren, quien parecía un poco molesto. Después se acercó a Goku quien se levantaba al ver la gran mirada seria del peli blanco.

-Parece que eres muy superior a mí en todo lo que he hecho- dijo Ren mientras que Goku se mantenía confundido por lo que dijo- Por eso, usare lo último que tengo para derrotarte- después de decir eso, Ren apunto a Goku mientras mostraba una gran seriedad- Son Goku, yo te reto a combate- Grito con determinación.

-¡¿Un combate?!- Más que impresionado, el comportamiento que mostro el saiyajin era de emoción y alegría. Pero Ren no tomo importancia de eso.

-Así es, esta vez lucharemos para comprobar quien es digno para estar con Lala-chan- de repente el peli blanco cambio su expresión seria a una confusa al ver como Goku estaba muy alegre.

-¡Qué bien! Por fin tendré una pelea- Decir que Ren estaba confundido era poco, pero luego sacudió su cabeza volviendo a su expresión de serio.

-El combate será terminando las clases, el lugar será en el patio de la escuela ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!- Goku solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Bien, ¡Te demostrare que soy superior a ti y una vez que gane me llevare a Lala-chan conmigo!- Sin nada más que decir Ren dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Después de que el peli blanco se retirara, el saiyajin cambio su sonrisa por un rostro serio.

- _Por fin comprobare sus límites-_ penso mientras observaba la puerta por donde se retiró el peli blanco- _Desde que llego tiene un Ki más alto que Lala, no tanto, pero es interesante-_ Al parecer Goku tenía algo más en mente que solo pelear.- _Pero, me pregunto porque tanta insistencia en competir conmigo… ¿Le habré hecho algo? Y ¿Por qué menciono a Lala?-_ Bueno era de esperarse que Goku era malo con las indirectas. Dejando eso de lado, al parecer un estudiante escucho la conversación de Ren y Goku lo que ocasiono que se corriera la voz de la pelea entre el saiyajin y el peli blanco.

* _Salón de clases*_

-¡¿Qué van hacer que…?!- grito el Yukki mayor un poco enojado hacia Goku- Cuantas veces te dije que no llamaras la atención- le susurro al saiyajin.

-Jejeje Perdón es que no pude evitar emocionarme por un combate-

-Pero Rito, no tienes que preocuparte, Goku es muy fuerte- dijo Lala que indirectamente siguió hiriendo el corazoncito de Ren quien estaba a unos asientos adelante de ellos.

-Ahhh… Bueno no puedo hacer nada- Rito dio un suspiro derrotado, él sabía que no podía detener las acciones que hace Goku- Pero, por lo que más quieras, no te sobrepases- advirtió Rito recibiendo un asentimiento de Goku.

* _Fin de clases/ patio de la escuela*_

Al parecer la noticia corrió por toda la escuela, alumnos de primero año, segundo y tercero, hasta maestros estaba reunidos en el patio formando un círculo, cuyo centro estaban Ren y Goku listos para empezar su encuentro.

- _Este uniforme no me dejara moverme muy bien… ¡Ya sé!-_ después de meditar el saiyajin se sacó su camisa, quedando con una camiseta blanca que hacia resaltar su musculatura.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Un grupo de chicas quienes sostenían un letrero que decía "Vamos Goku-kun" empezaron a gritar por ver el gran cuerpo del saiyajin. Además que algunas les sangraba la nariz.

-¿?- Goku solo ponía una expresión confundida al ver las acciones de las chicas y también vio la mirada envidiosa de algunos chicos.

-¿Estás listo Son Goku?- dijo el peli blanco preparándose para atacar.

-Jejeje Cuando quieras- Goku solo sonreía con un tono de burla mientras cruzaba sus brazos- _Veamos…-_ Cuando Ren ve que Goku solo se mantenía de pie, penso que se estaba burlando de él.

-Grr… No me subestimes- Sin más el peli blanco se lanzó contra el saiyajin dando un gran combo de puñetazos, mientras que Goku solo lo esquivaba sin problemas. Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos al ver la velocidad en la que daba los golpes el peli blanco, pero también por la velocidad y reacción instantánea que Goku mostraba a la hora de esquivar. Mientras en el publico…

-Vaya, se ve que es muy veloz a la hora de atacar- Quien dijo eso fue nada más ni nada menos que Zastin que apareció de la nada al lado de Rito, quien se asustó por la aparición del peli verde pálido, y Lala.

-Oye Zastin, deja de aparecer de esa forma- reclamo el peli naranja muy molesto.

-Jejeje Perdón…- el guardia de los Deviluke solo sonreía nerviosamente para luego mirar de forma seria la pelea- _Ren-kun, entonces usted se enteró del compromiso de Lala-sama…_ \- pensó Zastin, puesto que conoció a Ren hace tiempo y sabía que era muy llorón y débil, pero ahora era todo lo opuesto, mostraba valentía y fuerza para poder defender a los demás. Eso confirmo que el peli blanco sabía a detalles del compromiso de Lala con las fuerzas de Freezer. Volviendo al combate…

-Ahh… ahhh… ahh…- Ren jadeaba de cansancio después de realizar el combo de golpes, pero ninguno de sus golpes pudo alcanzar al saiyajin- _Es demasiado rápido, no puedo atravesar su defensa-_

- _Tiene buenos movimientos, se nota que entreno bastante-_ Goku sonreía al parecer sus predicciones no estaba incorrectas- _Bien, veamos su defensa-_ el saiyajin en un rápido movimiento desapareció de la vista de Ren y reapareció detrás de este para darle un golpe suave, lo sorprendente es que el peli blanco pudo darse cuenta a tiempo y detener su golpe- _Si tiene buenos reflejos-_ penso sonriente mientras se separaba de su contrincante

 _-¡Como dueleeeeeeeeeee!-_ al parecer el golpe de Goku no era tan suave como pensaba. Después de esquivar el ataque del saiyajin, Ren se impulsó unos pasos alejándose de Goku- _Ese golpe sí que dolió mucho, pero eso no me detendrá-_ Una vez más el peli blanco se lanzó al saiyajin, este se preparó para bloquear de nuevo los ataques, pero no se esperó que Ren desapareciera de su vista.

*Pum*

Ren había dado una gran patada, pero Goku lo pudo bloquear con su rodilla. Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por la pelea, unos apoyaban a Goku, en especial las chicas, y los chicos apoyaban a Ren para que humille al saiyajin.

-¡AAAHH! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH!- Ren siguió atacando dando puñetazos y patadas a una buena velocidad, pero por desgracia ninguno surtía efecto, la defensa de Goku era muy alta.

-¡Ahhh!- el saiyajin estiro su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano para dar una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo retroceder al peli blanco- Debo admitir que tienes un buen estilo de combate- dijo con un sonrisa.

 _\- Es inútil, no encuentro ninguna abertura-_ penso mientras jadeaba muy rápido del cansancio- _Si quiero ganar, tendré que distraerlo y esperar el momento…_ ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- el peliblanco corrió a una gran velocidad en modo zigzag y antes de acercarse al saiyajin se impulsó al aire para asestarle un gran puñetazo.

*Boom*

Goku se impulsó hacia arriba haciendo que Ren golpeara el suelo y se levantara una cortina de humo.

 _*¡Achuuu!*_

Volviendo a suelo, Goku se preparaba para contraatacar, pero…-¡…! – El saiyajin se quedó perplejo a lo que sentía- _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué el Ki de Ren disminuyo de golpe?-_ Goku se sentía confundido por eso. Mientras el público se emocionó mucho por la pelea. La cortina de humo hizo que algunos tosieran, pero uno en especial tenía una expresión complicada, ese alguien era Zastin.

-Así que sucedió…- dijo el peli verde pálido en susurro, pero Lala logro oírlo.

-¿A qué te refieres Zastin?- dijo la peli rosa.

-Lala-sama, recuerde que Ren es un Mermoziano-

-¿Mermoziano?- pregunto el peli naranja confundido.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Lala refrescando su memoria. Rito quería preguntar que era, pero Zastin solo le indico que observara el lugar en donde estaba Ren.

-¡Pero que…!- No solo rito estaba impactado, muchos de los demás estudiantes también mostraban una cara en shock, incluyendo a Goku. Solo Lala y Zastin se mantenían tranquilo, ya que ellos sabían lo que ocurría. En el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba Ren, ahora se encontraba una chica muy atractiva, piel clara, su pelo era color verde claro y sus ojos color rojo, lo curioso es que ella estaba vestida con el uniforme masculino de la escuela.

-Mmm… Qué raro- el saiyajin se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza intenta averiguar qué había ocurrido.

-¿Eh?- la chica peli verde claro pudo reaccionar a lo que sucedía y se puso de pie- ¿Qué paso?- se preguntó así misma mientras observaba a los alrededores mirando a varios estudiantes hasta que dio su mirada al frente donde estaba Goku- _…-_ lo más extraño se podía decir, es que ni bien vio al saiyajin, la chica se sonrojo un poco.

-Sera mejor que nos transportemos a la nave- dijo Zastin que a la vez sacaba una especie de control y presionaba algunos botones.

* _¡…!_ *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rito, Lala, Zastin, Goku y la chica peli verde claro, fueron rodeados por una luz y desaparecieron de la vista de todos que quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 _ **Nave espacial**_

-Zastin ¿Por qué hiciste eso en público?- gritaba el peli naranja muy molesto.

-No creo que deba preocuparse Rito-san, las demás personas ya han visto muchas cosas raras en todos estos días- explico el guardia de los Deviluke.

-Bueno punto…- dijo Rito resignado.

-Tu… ¿Eres Ren no?- dijo Goku observando a la chica peli verde claro.

-…Ahh… Etto…- al parecer la chica estaba muy nerviosa al ver que el saiyajin estaba muy cerca de él.

-¡Run-chan!- dijo de manera alegre la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a la peli verde claro.

-Lala-chan…- dijo la identificada Run.

-Oye Zastin, ahora explícanos que es lo que pasa- dijo el Yukki mayor.

-Pues veras, Ren-kun pertenece a la familia real del planeta Memorze- explico el peli verde pálido.

-¿Memorze?- dijo el saiyajin confundido mientras veía como Lala y Run conversaban algunas cosas.

-Sí, esa raza tiene la habilidad de pasar de hombre a mujer-

-Ya veo- dijeron en unísono el saiyajin y el peli naranja.

-Sí, es una habilidad única que tienen, pero es curioso que estornudando pueda cambiar de género- dijo Zastin mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón para pensar- Puede que el cambio de ambiente de su planeta natal al de la Tierra haya ocasionado que su habilidad pueda cambiarse de manera instantánea-

- _Así que por eso Lala vestía de mujer a Ren-_ penso el peli naranja mientras recordaba los recuerdos del peli blanco. Luego Run se acercó tímidamente a Goku.

-Etto… Disculpe a Ren por su comportamiento, es que él está muy enamorado de Lala-chan y es por eso que quería competir contigo- Dijo la peli verde claro con una expresión tímida.

-Jejeje No hay problema- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

\- ! – Run se sonrojo un poco al ver la bonita sonrisa que Goku le hacía.

-Bueno, solo hay que hacerla estornudar para que vuelva Ren ¿No?- Lala sostenía lo que parecía ser un frasco de pimienta y lo arrojo alrededor de Run. Luego…

* _¡Achuuu!* *Pofff*_

Una pequeña cortina de humo cubrió a Run por completo y después de disiparse el humo se podía observar nuevamente a Ren, pero este estaba tranquilo.

-Vaya, por fin volví- dijo Ren mirándose sus manos.

-¿Eres consciente cuando cambias de género?- pregunto Rito.

-Sí, yo y Run compartimos el mismo cuerpo, pero también nos podemos comunicar en la mente- explico el mermoziano- _Run, ¿Por qué te pusiste muy nerviosa? Pude verte-_ dijo mentalmente.

- _Es…que…-_ Una voz femenina se escuchó en la mente de Ren- _Goku-san es…-_

 _-¿Es que?-_ penso intrigado.

- _Es…es… ¡Muy lindoooo!-_ Una gran gota de sudor paso por la cabeza de Ren al escuchar las palabras de Run- _Por favor Ren, ya déjalo en paz, no podrás ganarle-_ el comentario de la peli verde claro, fue una gran flechada en la pobre de alma de Ren, claro él sabía perfectamente que no había forma de derrotar al saiyajin, pero aun así no se rendiría.

- _Lo siento Run, pero sabes que no puedo hacer eso-_ Con esas palabras Run ya no dijo nada más-¡Bien Son Goku, sigamos con nuestra pelea!- dijo el Mermoziano poniendo es posición.

-No será necesario Ren- el comentario del saiyajin dejo perplejo al Mermoziano.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te rindes?- dijo de forma burlona, pero Goku se mantenía calmado.

-No, lo que pasa es que nunca me ganaras- con esas simples palabras, el peli blanco mostro un rostro enojado.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué eres más fuerte que yo?- Ren trataba de mantener la calma.

-Sí, soy mucho más fuerte que tu- Goku dijo ese comentario y esperaba que Ren se lanzara contra él, pero no pasó nada el Mermoziano solo se quedó con la cabeza baja.

-Tienes…razón- el saiyajin se sorprendió que Ren lo aceptara fácilmente- Incluso Run me dijo lo mismo, tú eres mucho mejor que yo- al parecer estaba muy frustrado, apretó sus puños muy fuerte al punto de que iba a llorar de frustración- Pero, aun así no me rendiré tan fácilmente- dijo con una expresión seria y determinada.

-…-Goku solo lo miraba la acción de Ren y luego se acercó- Oye Ren ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que los demás estaban confundidos por sus palabras

-¿Ah?...- Ren no sabía que decir ¿Había alguna razón para entrenar con él?

-Oye Goku-san ¿Qué tratas de decir?- dijo Zastin confundido al igual que Rito y Lala. Ren se mantuvo pensativo por unos momentos hasta que una voz se escuchó en su cabeza.

- _¡Acepta Ren!-_ la voz de Run se escuchaba en su cabeza como si fuera una orden.

- _¿Eh?... ¿Qué quieres decir Run?...-_ pregunto el Mermoziano.

- _Solo acepta, di que sí-_ Tal parece que la peli verde vio una oportunidad perfecta para poder estar cerca al saiyajin aunque no sea directamente.

-…Son Goku… ¿Por qué me pides eso?- pregunto el peli blanco.

-Pues… Mmm…- el saiyajin puso su mano en su mentón para pensar en una respuesta-Desde un principio me llamaste la atención porque tu poder era muy superior a los demás y eso me emociono a combatir contigo Jajaja- la respuesta que dio Goku no convenció muy bien a Ren, pero en la cabeza de este había un gran dilema.

- _ACEPTA… ACEPTA… ACEPTA… ACEPTA… ACEPTA… -_ gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana la peli verde claro en la consciencia de Ren.

- _Dios… ya Run, aceptare así que deja de gritar-_ dijo en su mente el peli blanco mientras sostenía su cabeza y a la vez escuchaba los gritos de emoción de la Mermoziana- Mmm… Está bien Son Goku, acepto entrenar contigo-

-¡Bien!- grito de emoción el saiyajin, ya que al fin podía tener un compañero con quien poder entrenar.

-Bueno, con todo esto solucionado será mejor que vuelvan a sus hogares- propuso el guardia de los Deviluke.

-¡Ah! Si no es molestia Zastin, me llevarías junto a Ren a la máquina de gravedad, me gustaría empezar con el entrenamiento- dijo el saiyajin mientras que Ren se preguntaba que quería decir con máquina de gravedad.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo el peli verde pálido.

-¡Gokuuuuu! Yo también quiero ir- dijo en tono de súplica la princesa- Me prometiste que me ayudarías con mi manejo del Ki-

-¿Ki?- dijo Ren en tono confuso.

-Cierto… Me había olvidado- dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza- No hay problema que también vengas Lala, puedo entrenarlos a ambos-

-¡Siiiiiiii!- grito de emoción la peli rosa.

-Ahh…- Rito solo suspiraba- _Parece que nada de lo que diga, los detendrá…_ Goku-san, regresen para la cena-

-Jejeje Claro- respondió el saiyajin.

-Bien, primero trasladare a Rito-san a su hogar y luego los llevare a la máquina de gravedad- dijo Zastin.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Residencia Yukki**_

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo el peli naranja entrando a la residencia y quitándose sus zapatos.

-Bienvenido Rito y… ¿eh?- Mikan fue a recibir a Rito y los demás, pero ella quedo confundida al no ver a Lala y Goku-¿Dónde se fueron Lala-san y Goku-san?-

-Como siempre Goku-san se fue a entrenar y ahora se llevó a Lala con él- Rito explicaba mientras ingresaba a la sala.

-¿Les dijiste que debían venir antes de la cena?- dijo Mikan volviendo a sus labores.

-Sí, además Goku-san es infaltable a la hora de comer Jajaja- Reia el Yukki mayor mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Tienes razón, ya creo que me estoy acostumbrando a preparar muchas raciones de comida jajajaja- Reia también la castaña.

-Jajajaja…- Rito reia para terminar en un suspiro- Aunque son un dolor de cabeza esos dos, siento como si estos días son más animados- mostraba una sonrisa mientras miraba al techo.

-Sí, esperemos que esto siga así- dijo con una sonrisa la Yukki menor.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Terreno Montañoso/Maquina de gravedad**_

-¿Qué haremos hoy Goku?- pregunto muy animada la princesa hojeando la computadora de la máquina de gravedad.

-Mmm…- pensaba el saiyajin mientras ponía su mano en su mentón- Sera la primera vez que ustedes usen esta máquina y…-posando su mirada en la peli rosa- Lala tuvo una pequeña experiencia en esto-

-Oye Son Goku ¿Qué es esta nave?- dijo Ren mirando a los alrededores.

-Esta es una máquina que permite variar la gravedad de la Tierra- explico Lala- Goku le pidió a Zastin que creara una para sus entrenamientos-

-¿Cambiar la gravedad…?- se susurró a sí mismo el Mermoziano.

-Oye Zastin ¿Seguro no quieres entrenar con nosotros?- dijo Goku que observaba al peli verde pálido dentro de una habitación de la nave pero sus paredes eran transparente. Esa habitación era inmune al cambio de gravedad de la nave.

-Jejeje no Goku-san, tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo el guardia de los Deviluke- _Todavía quiero confirmar como son sus entrenamientos-_

-Está bien- dijo el saiyajin mirando a Ren y Lala- Bueno, por ahora, Lala intenta mantener tu Ki estable mientras le explico a Ren todo lo demás.

-¡Sí!- dijo alegre la princesa mientras acercaba sus manos y se sentaba en el suelo en forma de loto.

-¡!- Ren se sorprendió al ver la pequeña esfera rosa en la manos de Lala.

-Jeje Debe ser la primera vez que ves el Ki- dijo Goku mientras Ren volvía a mirarlo- Lo que ves es la energía interior que cada ser tiene-

-¿Energía interior?- dijo el peli blanco confundido.

-Sí, cada ser lo tiene… Ahora le enseñe a Lala como liberar su Ki, pero…-dijo mientras veía a la princesa concentrada- Su Ki es muy inestable jeje, parece que tomara mucho tiempo que lo mantenga-

-Son Goku, ¿tú me enseñaras como liberar mi Ki?- dijo Ren

-Sí, además por lo que percibí tú tienes un Ki más alto que el de Lala-

-¿Puedes diferenciar el nivel de Ki?-

-Sí, como lleve mucho entrenamiento puedo percibir muchos Ki alrededor de donde estamos, hasta donde esta Rito- lo dicho por Goku sorprendió al Mermoziano, un método muy eficaz para localizar a alguien.

-¡Son Goku, enséñame cómo usar el Ki!- dijo el peli blanco con una expresión muy seria lo que ocasiono que Goku pusiera una sonrisa. Así, empezó una sesión de entrenamiento básico para Ren mientras que Lala intentaba estabilizar su Ki y lo lograba poco a poco, al cabo de unas horas Ren pudo liberar una esferita de Ki en sus manos, el saiyajin sabía de antemano que el Mermoziano lograría expulsar su Ki, ya que tenía el entrenamiento necesario y un poder más grande que la princesa. Después de eso, Goku se dispuso a entrenar con Ren en su fuerza, reflejo, resistencia y velocidad aumentado la gravedad unas cinco veces, es decir, la pantalla mostraba "15G".Mientras tanto Lala tomaba una descanso y observaba el dicho entrenamiento junto a Zastin.

-Oye Zastin- dijo la peli rosa.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa Lala-sama?-respondió el peli verde pálido.

-¿Papá no ha dicho nada hasta ahora?- esa pregunto agarro desprevenido a Zastin.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿P-p-porque lo pregunta?- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Es que es raro, primero me obligo a tener un matrimonio, luego que escape te ordeno que me quedara aquí y hasta ahora no he sabido nada de él- dijo Lala mientras se ponía a pensar.

- _Sí le dijera que Lord Deviluke esta camino a la Tierra no sé cómo reaccionaría…_ Bueno, tampoco he recibido órdenes últimamente, así que no sabría cómo responderle Lala-sama- intento evitar el tema.

-Está bien, ojala diga algo pronto- dijo Lala mientras seguía observando el entrenamiento. Con Goku y Ren…

-Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…- jadeaba pesadamente el peli blanco arrodillado.

-Parece que estás en tu límite- dijo Goku quien estaba como si nada.

-Ahora… veo la diferencia de poderes… Son Goku, tú estás a otro nivel…- Ren observaba al saiyajin con ojos de admiración y a la vez envidia- _Tal vez… renuncie a Lala-chan…-_ penso con tristeza el Mermoziano, pero una voz hizo q se alterara.

- _¡Nunca digas eso Ren!-_ la voz pertenecía a Run, que al parecer se mantuvo despierta en la conciencia del peli blanco.

- _¿Run?-_

 _-Ren, no renuncies a Lala-chan, tú no eres de los que se rinden tan fácilmente-_ exclamo la peli verde claro.

- _Pero es inútil Run, Son Goku es mucho más fuerte que yo-_

 _-No todo está dicho, si te convertiste en su alumno, entonces se aplica el dicho de que el alumno supera al maestro-_ las palabras de la Mermoziana confundían más a Ren.

- _¿Alumno? No te entiendo Run-_

 _-Lo que trato de decir es que podrás superar a Goku-kun jeje-_ exclamo alegre la peli verde claro.

- _No… sé, pero pienso que traes algo entre manos por lo que dijiste-_

 _-¿Eh?... No sé de qué me hablaras…-_ dijo con tono sarcástico.

- _No importa… de todas maneras tienes razón-_ con eso dicho Ren se levantó del suelo para impresión de Goku- Aun no me rindo- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante ocasionando que el saiyajin también sonriera- ¡AHHH! – Y así el entrenamiento siguió hasta que ya llegaba la hora de la cena. Mientras tanto, en la conciencia de Ren…

- _Fufufu… Eso es Ren mientras tu consigues a Lala-chan, yo podre estar con mi preciado Goku-kun jejeje-_ una gran sonrisa perversa aparecía en el rostro de la Mermoziana mientras un pequeña saliva salía de su boca, al parecer esta pequeña tenía algo muy misterioso entre manos, pero eso será una historia para otro momento.

.

.

.

 _ **Residencia Yukki**_

\- ¡Ah! Me muero de hambre- dijo el saiyajin entrando al a residencia junto con Lala.

-Es una pena que Ren y Zastin no vinieran- dijo con pena la princesa.

-Bueno, Zastin dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en su nave y Ren igual-

-Cierto…- Lala parecía un poco triste porque no pudieran venir.

-Bienvenidos- Mikan apareció para recibirlos- La cena ya está lista, vengan- la castaña fue hacia el comedor seguida del saiyajin y la peli rosa. Así concluyo otro día lleno de alegría para el saiyajin y la princesa, conociendo a un nuevo amigo más y disfrutando estos momentos de paz, pero…

.

.

.

 _ **Atmosfera de la Tierra**_

Se podía observar una nave de forma redonda que se acercaba más y más a la Tierra.

-Señor, ya hemos llegado. Pronto aterrizaremos- dijo un soldado de la nave.

-Excelente- Quien dijo eso fue Zarbon, un soldado muy leal al emperador Freezer- Konjiki no Yami será mejor que estés lista-

-Sí…- la voz provenía de una sombra al costado de Zarbon y al momento de acercarse a la Tierra se pudo distinguir su figura. Una chica muy bonita con una cabellera de color amarillo y ojos rojos. Su vestimenta parecía una ropa de estilo lolita gótica de color negro y ajustado. Pero algo notoria era una especie de chip pequeño en su cuello y también sus ojos de ella estaban vacíos, como si hubiera perdido su brillo. De pronto hubo una pequeña sacudida en la nave como indicando que ya estaban por llegar a la superficie.

.

.

.

Todos en la residencia Yukki dormían plácidamente, eran aproximadamente la 4 de la mañana y como siempre Lala se había colado en el futon de Goku para dormir con él, todo en tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡…!- Goku abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando una cara muy serie- _¿De quién es este Ki? Es una muy grande y demasiado maligno-_ Con cuidado el saiyajin se levantó dejando a Lala abrazando una almohada y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se puso su tradicional Gi y salio por la ventana volando a una cierta dirección- _Dos Ki, uno es muy grande y el otro está al nivel de Ren…_ \- Goku aumento su velocidad para avanzar más rápido a su destino. Mientras en la nave de Zastin…

*BIP*BIP*BIP*BIP*

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grito alterado el guardia de los Deviluke.

-¡Señor! Una nave ha entrado al planeta- dijo uno de los subordinados tecleando algo en la computadora y mostrando en una gran pantalla la imagen de dicha nave. Una vez que se mostró la imagen, no solo varios de las personas que estaban en la nave se sorprendieron, Zastin puso una gran expresión de temor y sudor bajaba por su rostro.

-Esto… tiene que ser… una maldita broma- susurro para sí mismo Zastin mientras observaba la imagen- ¡Atención! Dirijan el punto de aterrizaje de la nave, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que ellos contacten con Lala-sama- Con eso dicho y recibiendo un gran "Sí" de parte de todos, Zastin ordeno dar marcha para enfrentar al enemigo- _Tengo que evitar a toda costa esto… Incluso si me cuesta la vida-_ El peli verde pálido tenía una gran mirada seria y aunque estaba muy nervioso no se echaría para atrás- ¿Ya saben dónde aterrizara la nave enemiga?-

-Sí, aproximadamente aterrizara en 30 minutos en una pequeña isla ubicada al sur de esta ciudad- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Bien… ¡En marcha!- Y así tomaron rumbo hacia donde aterrizaría Zarbon.

.

.

.

 _ **Isla cercana a la ciudad**_

La nave en donde se abordaba Zarbon aterrizo sin ningún problema para luego abrir sus compuertas y que de estas saliera el mismísimo Zarbon acompañado por Oscuridad Dorada.

-Mmm… No parece tan mal planeta- dijo mirando a los alrededores viendo más allá de la isla parte de la ciudad- Bien, comencemos la búsqueda de la princesa Deviluke- Pero antes de emprender vuelo, él y Konjiki no Yami fijaron su mirada al cielo- Ohhh… parece que había alguien esperándonos- Tal y como dijo, una figura se mostró en el cielo nocturno en medio de la gran Luna llena que se mostraba. Era nada más ni nada menos que Goku, pero la mirada del saiyajin se mostraba sorprendida.

- _Esa nave… no puede ser verdad-_ Goku estaba muy sorprendido al ver el modelo de la nave que transporto a Zarbon, esa nave era muy conocida por el saiyajin-…- Cambio su expresión a seriedad y descendió al suelo, poniéndose frente a los dos individuos. Zarbon y Oscuridad dorada observaban a Goku con suma cautela, aunque Zarbon mostraba una sonrisa confiada. Cerca de ellos, prácticamente de nuevo en el cielo, apareció otra nave que pertenecía a Zastin…

-¡¿Goku-san?!- el guardia de los Deviluke se sorprendió tras la aparición del saiyajin, todo lo observaba desde las pantallas de su nave- ¿Qué hace aquí?... ¡…! – Su impresión aumento al ver a las personas que estaba frente a Goku-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿El soldado más leal de Freezer y la asesina desaparecida…?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ Continuara…

 _ **Datos:**_

 _ **-Este cap. está basado un poco en el capítulo 7 de To love ru (Anime) y un poco de información del capítulo 42 (Manga)**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Goku Black: Gracias, de por sí, ya está lo de Rito x Haruna, en el caso de Goku, pues estoy todavía en discusión sobre si será Harem o no.**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias, y también lo mismo que le review anterior sobre el harem.**_

 _ **Luis2017: Gracias, sí, ya tengo en mente la pelea solo falta escribirlo, y claro que no dejo la historia, solo he tenido muchos deberes.**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Jajaja el dúo imparable, Saki y las demás se deslumbraron por el físico de Goku.**_

 _ **Danilo8Joaquinortiz: He tenido esa idea siempre, de hacer que Rito siempre sufra por las idioteces de Goku y Lala, además que en el anime, solo sufría por Lala, ahora es el doble aquí Jajaja.**_

 _ **Osvaldoelbarce: No señor, sigo vivo, y sí, Goku no siempre ha sido bueno en los temas del amor, aunque su relación avanzara poco a poco.**_

 _ **Lily Montero: Gracias, si tratare de actualizar rápido, aunque también trato de hacer el capítulo un poco más largo.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose: Gracias, Goku siempre fue un saiyajin dispuesto a proteger a todos a costa de su vida. Y sí, Jajaja la victima siempre será Rito.**_

 _ **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Pronto será el encuentro entre Goku y Oscuridad Dorada.**_

 _ **Richard78zamo: Jajaja, sí, creo que ya me están convenciendo sobre lo del harem, aunque tendré que darle un poco de sentido en el transcurso de la historia, Lala tendrá muchas rivales.**_

 _ **Nomura Fudou: Posibles… Rito le dará un infarto uno de esos días, y Mikan sufre mucho con hacer solo la comida.**_

 _ **Blamasu: Gracias, la pelea de Goku y Zarbon lo tengo en mi cabeza de hace tiempo, puesto que nunca vi un enfrentamiento entre ellos que yo sepa.**_

 _ **Rezero1: Jejeje Gracias, trato de darle una buena comida mientras no haya batallas.**_

 _ **Nahuel Durandal: Jajajajajaja, sí, ¡Se prendió mucho!, espero con ansias.**_

 _ **Darkcrizer: Jajaja Gracias, la comedia no puede faltar.**_

 _ **Vergil Sparda Yamato: Sí, que Lala sepa usar el Ki será de mucha ayuda para Goku más adelante.**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: Gracias, y si desde que hace mucho me pedían la máquina de gravedad.**_

 _ **DmcNero: Goku tiene una inocencia muy grande Jajaja.**_

 _ **Alucard77: Gracias doy mi esfuerzo en darle un buen sentido de comedia.**_

 _ **BARTMAN91: Gracias, sí tratare de actualizar rápido los caps.**_

 _ **EtheriasD: Gracias :v.**_

 _ **Bueno creo que eso sería todo, tal vez… Como sea si alguien tiene duda no olvide dejar su Review, cierto demorare en el próximo cap, porque estos avanzando en el siguiente cap de mi nuevo fanfic, así que de aquí al otro mes nos veremos Jejejeje :v… Sin más que decir, les mando un gran saludo y hasta otra.**_


	6. Goku vs Zarbon

_**Hola a todos, si lo sé, mucho me demoro. En realidad, este capítulo lo iba a publicar una semana después del anterior, pero estas razones no pude. Una es que estoy muy jodido con mis estudios, literalmente reprobé un parcial y eso me cago por completo. Por lo que tuve que estar estudiando y el capítulo lo escribía poco a poco. Otra razón, pues estuve en un bloqueo, como a todo escritor le pasa, y por eso no pude escribir mucho que digamos. Pero bueno… tratare de intentar actualizar más seguido, eso sí, no prometo nada. Sin más, disfruten el cap.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 5: Goku vs Zarbon**

 **Isla cercana a la ciudad**

-…- Goku se encontraba frente a Zarbon y Konjiki no Yami, quienes mantenían serenidad ante la presencia del saiyajin.

- _¿Cómo un terrícola pudo detectarnos?... Acaso ¿Sera guardia de los Deviluke?-_ pensaba el soldado de Freezer observando detenidamente al saiyajin.

-Díganme quienes son y que hacen aquí- dijo Goku de forma muy seria, mientras mantenía su guardia en alto.

-No es mala educación preguntar antes de presentarse- dijo Zarbon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-…- el saiyajin no respondió, solo limitaba a observar a sus oponentes- _No hay duda ese traje es un parecido al que usaba Vegeta… Ese maldito esta incluso aquí-_ Goku apretó un poco su puño por la ira- _Tengo que calmarme…-_ el saiyajin se calmó y disminuyo su Ki.

-No dirás nada ¿eh?...- En eso Zarbon saco un dispositivo muy conocido para Goku.

- _Eso es… Lo que llevaba Vegeta…-_ Sí, un rastreador era lo que había sacado el soldado de Freezer y a la vez, se lo puso en la parte de su oreja.

-Veamos…- Zarbon presiono el botón y en la lente del rastreador empezó a marca todo el cuerpo de Goku y empezó a analizar un numero en concreto- Interesante… Un poder de pelea de 500… Sin duda no eres un terrícola… _¿Sera un devilukeniano?-_ El soldado de elite observaba al saiyajin- _No, no tiene cola, entonces debe ser un soldado de los Deviluke_ \- Después del resultado, Zarbon guardo el dispositivo- Encárgate de él, Konjiki no Yami - Con eso dicho, Zarbon solo cruzo los brazos y se quedó parado para observar la pelea- _Me ahorrare el tiempo de buscar al azar y de frente obtendré información de este sujeto-_

-…- Yami, quien mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, dio unos pasos para quedar frente al saiyajin.

-… _Su Ki es muy parecido al de Ren-_ fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo en la mente del saiyajin al ver quien sería su oponente. De repente algo que hizo la rubia dejo perplejo al saiyajin-… ¿Pero qué…?- Yami alzo un poco su brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano se transformo es una gran espada afilada. Y a la vez unas alas blancas aparecían en su espalda

* _Woosh*_

-¡!- Por poco, Goku pudo esquivar el corte que hizo Yami- _Un segundo más y hubiera acabado conmigo-_ penso el saiyajin mientras se tocaba el cuello-¡!- Sin embargo, Oscuridad dorada siguió atacando sin descanso, a la par que Goku esquivaba cada ataque.

-¿Mm…?- Zarbon miraba detenidamente los movimientos del saiyajin-Tiene buenos reflejos _…-_

* _Woosh*_ * _Woosh*_ * _Woosh*_

Goku seguía esquivando cada ataque aunque Yami aumentaba más la velocidad de las estocadas.

- _Tengo que alejarme-_ El saiyajin dio un gran salto hacia atrás con la intención de alejarse de la rubia, pero…-¿Qu-…?- Sin darse cuenta, Yami ya estaba atrás de él.

-…Lo…siento…- un susurro salio de la boca de Yami antes de dar el golpe mortal al saiyajin.

* _Boom*_

Una cortina de humo se levantó al momento en que Oscuridad dorada dio el golpe.

-…Parece que ya lo elimino…- dijo Zarbon observando la cortina de humo desvanecerse- ¡!- el soldado de Freezer se quedó asombrado por lo sucedido.

-¿Eh?...- Yami se quedó perpleja al ver como el saiyajin estaba sosteniendo el filo de su espada con una mano-¿Cómo…?-

-Jejeje… Sí que tienes una buena velocidad- dijo el saiyajin con un tono alegre sin ningún índice de mostrar esfuerzo por detener la espada, pero luego cambio su expresión a una seria-¿Qué quisiste decir con "Lo siento"?- Yami mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, aunque Goku pudo ver una pequeña reacción a la pregunta. El saiyajin se impulsó al cielo seguido por la rubia.

-…- Oscuridad dorada transformo su otra mano, en otra afilada espada y empezó a atacar al saiyajin con toda su fuerza. Mientras que Goku repelaba cada ataque con sus brazos y así por varios segundos. Volviendo con Zarbon, este parecía un poco inquieta mientras observaba la pelea.

-¿Un simple soldado de los Deviluke con ese nivel de pelea puede ganarle a la ex asesina?... No creo que sea así, esa tonta debe de estar _…_ \- Se notaba que este tenía un rostro molesto-No tenemos tiempo… ¡Konjiki no Yami! ¡Deja de jugar y acaba con esto de una vez!- grito Zarbon.

Yami, ante la orden del soldado de Freezer, empezó a atacar con sin fin de habilidades, desde que sus manos se transformaban ya sea en bolas de acero con púas y también podía alterar su cabello, formándolo en forma de puños. Pero ningún ataque surtía efecto, el saiyajin repelaba todo.

-Tsk…- Zarbon, disgustado, se elevó al cielo quedando frente de Yami y Goku que se detuvieron al ver la acción del soldado de Freezer- Creo que necesitas un incentivo para cumplir tus ordenes ¿no?- luego de decir eso, Zarbon saco una especie de control pequeño con un botón.

-¿?- Goku miraba confundido las acciones del soldado de Freezer, pero luego vio de reojo a Yami, que parecía temblar un poco.

*Clic*

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- el saiyajin se sorprendió por el repentino grito que soltó Oscuridad dorada. Ella empezó a retorcerse de dolor, volviendo la forma de sus manos a la normalidad y perdiendo las alas, por lo que se desplomo en el suelo y empezó a retorcerse.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué les has hecho?- Goku tenía un expresión molesta mientras miraba a Zarbon quien solo reia.

-¿Qué hago? Pues fácil, solo doy algunos empujones a mi herramienta-

-¿Empujones?- Ambos descendieron al suelo, aunque Goku mostraba preocupación por el grito de Yami.

-Sí, ves esa cosa negra en su cuello- dijo Zarbon mientras señalaba a la rubia y a la vez, Goku dirigió su mirada observando una mancha negra en la parte del cuello de Yami-Ella tiene incrustado un chip que ocasiona cargas eléctricas muy potentes dirigidas a todo su cuerpo, una de las muchas cosas que le hicimos- Zarbon, con una sonrisa, explicaba con toda la naturalidad, no mostraba signos de piedad ante el llanto de la rubia. En cambio, Goku estaba enojado, no podía creer semejante acto entre aliados- Bien, creo que será suficiente-

*Clic*

Volviendo a presionar el botón, Yami dejo de gritar mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

-Espero que ahora tengas en claro las ordenes- dijo Zarbon guardando el control.

-S-s-sí…- Yami logro mantenerse de pie y, de nuevo, transformo sus manos en forma de espadas y reapareciendo sus alas. Nuevamente, cargo contra Goku, quien salto esquivando el ataque. Oscuridad dorada siguió atacando, persiguiendo al saiyajin que avanza a una velocidad superior a la de ella.

*Clanc*

Goku bloqueo el ataque de las dos espadas con sus antebrazos. Yami intentaba presionar más para romper la defensa del saiyajin mientras este aun retenía el ataque. Pero, unas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Goku.

-Por…favor… Mátame- El saiyajin abrió mucho los ojos, pero no bajaba la guardia.

* _Woosh*_

- _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...-_ penso Goku mientras seguía esquivando los ataques- _Sus movimientos son muy fáciles de predecir… ¿Lo hace a propósito?-_ Pues era cierto, la rubia hacia movimientos muy fáciles de ver, no con la velocidad que mostro en el principio.

* _Clanc*_

-Por favor… ya no quiero…sufrir- Aunque decía esas palabras sin mostrar ninguna emoción, Goku podía ver a través de ella el sufrimiento que mostraba su espíritu. Para ver si sus palabras eran verdaderas, el saiyajin, en uno de sus movimientos para esquivar los ataques, dio un buen golpe en el abdomen de Yami haciendo que ella impacte en el suelo levantando una cortina de humo.

- _…_ Bajo su defensa a cero… Ella está dispuesta a morir…- El saiyajin mostraba un rostro triste por lo que deseaba su oponente. Descendió para que dar frente a Oscuridad Dorada que se estaba recuperando.

-…- Zarbon no parecía estar contento y al parecer, descubrió la intención de Yami- _Otra vez, esta intenta hacer lo mismo…-_ Mientras pensaba eso, el soldado de Freezer avanzo a donde estaba arrodillada Yami.

-¿Mm…?- Goku miraba las acciones de Zarbon-¿Qué planea hacer? _-_

-Otra vez intentas que te mate el enemigo ¿No?...- Dijo Zarbon mientras agarra del cabello de Yami.

-Ahh…- Oscuridad dorada grito un poco de dolor al sentir su cabello jalado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Dijo el saiyajin, al ver que nuevamente la rubia era lastimada por su aliado.

-No te metas basura- Dijo para luego mirar a Yami- Bueno, no importa de todas formas tus intentos nunca funcionan, porque yo acabo personalmente con tu esperanza- Luego, tiro a Oscuridad dorada al suelo y se paró frente a Goku- Después de cumplir con la orden, se decidirá tu castigo- dijo Zarbon sin mirar a Yami.

-…-Goku mantenía el rostro serio, observando al soldado de Freezer- _Aun siendo otra dimensión, siguen siendo los mismos malditos-_

-Bueno, te digo de antemano que si me dices la ubicación de la princesa, puede que te perdone la vida-

-¿Princesa?... _¿Se referirá a Lala?-_

-No te hagas el tonto, se nota por tu nivel de poder que no eres un terrícola- dijo Zarbon en tono molesto- Tu eres uno de los guardias de la princesa-

- _¿Guardia? ¿Cómo Zastin?-_ Pregunta tras pregunta aparecían en la mente de Goku- _¿Qué querrán con Lala?-_ Mientras el saiyajin seguía en sus pensamientos. Zarbon, quien se estaba impacientando, decidió dar el primer golpe.

-¡!- Goku se cubrió del ataque cruzando sus brazos en forma de X, tapando su rostro.

-Vaya, lograste ver mi ataque- dijo Zarbon dando más presión en el golpe- Pero, no tendrás suerte para la próxima- Tras eso, Zarbon siguió su ataque con un patada que Goku logro esquivar.

- _Su poder es más elevado…-_ penso Goku mientras esquivaba los ataques de Zarbon.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo sabes huir?- Dijo el soldado de Freezer mientras daba una combinación de golpes y patadas.

-…- Goku se elevó seguido de Zarbon. Ambos intercambiaban golpe tras golpe. Seguían así hasta que aumentaron mucho la velocidad y desaparecieron.

* _PAM*_

 _*PAM*_

 _*PAM*_

Aunque no se les veía, el cielo parecía emitir unas ondas de choque muy fuertes. Por pocos segundos, se podía ver dos siluetas golpeándose sin parar.

*POM*

Ambos chocaron los puños y de ellos podían verse pequeños rayos en su choque.

-No pareces ser un tipo de 500 de poder- Dijo Zarbon sonriente. El saiyajin siguió dando presión en el choque hasta que…

-¡Ah!- Goku se impulsó un poco atrás y estiro la palma de su mano ocasionando una ráfaga de viento fuerte que alejo a Zarbon.

-¿?...¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntaba Zarbon.

-Solo use un poco de mi Ki para alejarte. Te advierto que la diferencia de nuestros poderes es muy grande- dijo Goku de manera seria.

-Ja… No me hagas reír, tu nunca podrás ganarme- Una vez más, Zarbon fue directamente a Goku golpeándolo pero sin éxito-Tsk… Deja de moverte- En un intento de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Goku, el saiyajin se agacho y con una gran fuerza le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago- ¡Gahhh!- Zarbon escupido saliva mientras se encorvaba y caía al suelo.

-¡¿Qu…?!- El soldado de Freezer intentaba mantener en pie, al parecer el golpe fue demasiado que le faltaba aire.

-Sera mejor que te rindas y te vayas de este planeta- decía Goku sin perder su seriedad.

-Maldito… ¡Ya deja de mentir! – Zarbon enojado se incorporó rápidamente, aguantando el dolor, para luego extender su brazo y con el otro sujetar la parte del codo- ¡Muere!- Dicho eso, de la palma de su mano se lanzó una gran ráfaga de energía color naranja que fue directamente a Goku, quien parecía no tener intenciones de moverse.

* _Boom*_

 _-_ Jejeje ¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Zarbon con una sonrisa maliciosa y con una actitud de haber ganado la batalla, mas lo siguiente lo dejo en shock-¡¿No puede ser…?!- Tras disiparse la cortina de humo, se podía ver al saiyajin quien estaba ileso, sin ningún rasguño e incluso su ropa seguía intacta-… _No es posible… Ese ataque debió haberlo matado… Use una gran parte de mi poder en ese ataque…-_ Para salir de sus dudas, el soldado de Freezer saco nuevamente el rastreador.

\- ¿?- Goku miraba las acciones de su oponente y ya se dio la idea de lo que haría.

-¡! – Zarbon se puso en estado de shock al ver el resultado del rastreador, ya no eran los 500 de poder de antes, ahora mostraba…- ¡¿30 000 de poder?!-

-Ahora ya tienes en claro la diferencia entre nosotros- dijo el saiyajin.

-Grr…- Zarbon estaba con un rostro enojado, no penso que su oponente ocultaría su verdadero poder, pero…- No creas que me has superado jejeje- Goku quedo confundido por el comentario de Zarbon-Jejeje jejeje… Nunca pensé que habría alguien capaz de haberme obligado a liberar mi verdadero poder que tenía resguardado por varios años…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el saiyajin.

-Veras, para sacar mi verdadero poder necesito transformarme, pero lo oculte porque esa apariencia era muy horrorosa y afectaría mi propia belleza- Dijo Zarbon mientras se acercaba a Goku y se detuvo a pocos metros de él- Pero, al parecer tengo que usarlo si quiero cumplir mis objetivos-

-…- El saiyajin estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

-Jajaja… ¡AH!-De pronto, todo su cuerpo empezó a ganar más musculo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cara paso de un rostro muy bello a uno de un mounstro parecido a un lagarto.

-Su poder ha aumentado considerablemente- dijo Goku impresionado, aunque no dejaba su lado serio.

-Ahora… Comencemos- Dijo Zarbon preparándose para el ataque.

-¡!- El saiyajin logro resistir la patada del soldado de Freezer- _No solo su fuerza, también su velocidad…-_ Goku iba a dar un golpe, pero Zarbon anticipo su movimiento y logro darle un puñetazo en el rostro, para luego tomarlo de su pierna y lanzarlo hacia el suelo.

* _Booom*_

Después de que se disipara la nube de polvo, Goku se levantaba de los escombros, pero antes de eso, Zarbon llego para agarrarlo de los hombros y lanzarlo hacia el cielo.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy muy rápido para ti?- Zarbon reia tras pensar que tenía a merced al saiyajin, golpeándolo con todo. Goku recibía todo los ataques, pero se mantenía callado. El saiyajin se impulsó un poco atrás para poder alejarlo nuevamente con su Ki, pero el soldado de elite apareció atrás de él.

-¡!- Zarbon abrazo a Goku con mucha fuerza desde atrás-Grr…- Goku gruño al sentir el apretón que daba Zarbon.

-Ahora te matare… Jajajaja- El soldado de Freezer se elevó a una gran velocidad, para luego detenerse y caer en picada junto con Goku, pero antes de caer al suelo, Zarbon soltó al saiyajin para que cayera con la velocidad obtenida para estrellarse.

 _*Boooooom*_

-Y ahora el golpe final- Nuevamente Zarbon estiro su brazo y con el otro agarro la parte del codo- ¡Ráfaga elegante!- La misma ráfaga de Ki naranja se lanzó, pero esta vez era de mayo tamaño chocando donde había impactado Goku, haciendo una gran explosión. Una nube de polvo gigantesca se elevó, mostrando un cráter. Zarbon descendió al suelo y volvió a su forma original- Bien, ya esta hecho. Sigamos con el objetivo- El soldado de Freezer dio medio vuelta satisfecho con su victoria, pero…

-Realmente me sorprendiste, no pensé que aumentarías tu poder así…- Zarbon se detuvo y empezó a temblar, como era posible que haya sobrevivido a todo ese combo de ataque- Pero, no será suficiente para derrotarme- Goku había salido del cráter, aunque su ropa estaba rasgada, no parecía tener indicio de dolor o rasguño alguno, estaba completamente ileso.

-¡¿C-como es p-posible…?!- dijo Zarbon de forma nerviosa al ver al saiyajin acercarse a él-¡No! Un simple gusano como tú no puede derrotarme… ¡AAAHHHH!- Este volvió a transformarse en su modo mounstro y se preparó para darle un gran puñetazo al saiyajin- ¡!- Pero, su ataque no surtió efecto, pues Goku había detenido el golpe con su mano.

-Entiende, no podrás ganarme- Dijo el saiyajin mientras aplicaba fuerza en el agarre.

-S-s-sueltameee…- Zarbon forcejeaba para liberarse. A lo lejos, Yami veía todo lo ocurrido, nunca había pensado que alguien, a excepción de Freezer, pudiera humillar al gran soldado de elite.

-G-g-gana…- Susurro la rubia, animando al saiyajin, aunque este no la escuchara. A pesar de que su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

 _ **Nave de Zastin**_

-Esto… es increíble- Zastin y los demás soldados veían todo lo que sucedía en la isla. Desde que llegaron, vieron el enfrentamiento de Goku y Oscuridad dorada hasta lo que ocurría en estos momentos- _Sabia que Goku-san era fuerte, pero… Que pudiera ser mucho más fuerte de unos de los soldados más poderosos de Freezer…-_ El peliverde pálido estaba muy asombrado por el poder que emitía el saiyajin sin duda, Goku era la esperanza para los Devilukenianos.

 _ **Volviendo a la pelea**_

-¡AH!- Zarbon tiro una bola de Ki cerca de Goku, pero este logro esquivar la energía, aunque tuvo que soltarlo. Una vez libre, el soldado de Freezer se elevó al cielo con la intención de alejarse de su oponente e idear un plan.

-…-Goku se elevó al cielo también quedando frente a Zarbon.

-Gr…- Zarbon miraba con enojo al saiyajin. Una aura celeste lo rodeo y cargo con todo hacia Goku.

-¡AH!… ¡AH!… ¡AH!- El soldado de Freezer daba puñetazos y patadas, pero nada servía. Todo era repelado por Goku- ¡Argh…!- el saiyajin le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y luego le dio un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo lejos. Zarbon pudo incorporarse antes de caer, pero no se dio cuenta que el saiyajin llego frente a él para darle una patada en su estómago que hizo encorvarse para luego darle un codazo en la espalda mandándolo a estrellarse al suelo.

* _Bam*_

Zarbon cayó al suelo creando un cráter, con tan solo unos pocos golpes de parte del saiyajin, el soldado elite de Freezer estaba jadeando mucho de cansancio y, con una gran dificultad, trataba de ponerse de pie.

-…-Goku aterrizo a unos pocos metros de Zarbon y se notaba que no tenía signos de cansancio.

-Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…- Zarbon pudo ponerse en pie, aunque con un poco de dificultad. A pesar de tener su transformación, se notaba la perdida de energía y los golpes le afectaron mucho-… _Tengo que pensar en algo…-_ Penso mientras ideaba un método para poder derrotar al saiyajin. Luego de pensar un poco, fijo su mirada a una silueta detrás del saiyajin. Se trataba de Yami, que estaba lejos de ellos. Ella permanecía en el mismo lugar en donde fue dejada-Je…- Zarbon hizo un sonrisa maliciosa para luego acomodarse para realizar su técnica.

- _…Otra vez… ¿Por qué no entiende?-_ Penso Goku al ver lo que haría su oponente.

-¡Ráfaga elegante!- Esta vez Zarbon cargo con todo ese poder. El saiyajin vio que fácilmente podía esquivarlo. Por lo que, solo se hizo a un lado, pero…- Jajajajaja…- Zarbon se rio, pues esperaba ese movimiento de Goku.

-¿?- Goku se quedó confundido por la risa de Zarbon, pero luego supo la respuesta- ¡! – La ráfaga que supuestamente era para él, iba directamente hacia Yami.

-¿Eh?...- Oscuridad dorada solo mostraba un rostro perplejo, ya que vio como esa gran energía iba directamente hacia ella. Por lo que, lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y cubrirse.

- _…Maldición no llegare…-_ Goku intento poder llegar hacia la rubia, pero el poder ya estaba muy cerca.

-Eso es…- Zarbon tenía una sonrisa, al parecer su plan era usar a Yami como distracción para poder lanzar un segundo ataque al saiyajin mientras estaba distraído, el soldado de Freezer pensaba que todo marchaba a la perfección, pero…

* _bip*bip*bip*_

-¿?- Zarbon se detuvo para lanzar su ataque, ya que su rastreador hizo un sonido. Al parecer analizo nuevamente el poder de Goku…- ¡!- El soldado elite de Freezer estaba temblando y a la vez sudor aparecía en su rostro. El número que mostraba el rastreador era un poder de 60 000 unidades.

 _*Booom*_

-… ¿?- Yami abrió los ojos confundida, pues el poder nunca llego a impactarle, más bien sentía su cuerpo ligero.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz un poco cerca de ella. La rubia alzo su mirada para encontrar el rostro sonriente de Goku. Este la estaba cargando al estilo nupcial.

-S-s-si…- Yami respondió con una voz temblorosa. Luego, Goku la bajo al suelo y ella se alejó un poco. Mientras que Goku se paraba frente a Zarbon cambiando su rostro sonriente a uno serio y enojado.

-Eres un cobarde…- el saiyajin apretó su puño he hizo que Zarbon retrocediera unos pasos por instinto.

-N-n-no, esta cosa no debe estar mintiendo- dijo en tono enojado mientras agarraba el rastreador y lo destruía.

-Te lo dije antes, el poder que observaste no es ni el 1% de todo mi poder-Tras las palabras de Goku, Zarbon empezaba a temblar más.

-¡Cállate! ¡Todas esas palabras son mentiras! ¡Yo tengo más poder que tú! … ¡AHHH! – El soldado de Freezer rodeo su cuerpo con un aura celeste y cargo con todo hacia el saiyajin.

Zarbon ataco en diferentes direcciones con un combo de puñetazos y patadas, pero ninguno daba resultado. Todo era bloqueado por el saiyajin sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. En uno de los ataques, Goku sujeto la pierna de Zarbon evitando el golpe en su rostro, luego empezó a girar y lo lanzo hacia el suelo. El soldado de elite cayo bruscamente creando un cráter, pero de todas maneras se levantó y fue conto hacia el saiyajin, pero…

* _POM*_

Goku le dio un gran golpe en el estómago que hizo que Zarbon se encorvara, pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente para recuperar aire. Ya que, el saiyajin le dio un golpe martillo en su cabeza cayendo al suelo.

-No…Esto…no tiene…que estar…pasando- El soldado de elite intentaba levantarse, pero el golpe fue muy certero.

-Ríndete…- Fue lo único que dijo Goku frente a él.

-… _Maldita sea… Ya no me quedan alternativas para derrotarlo…-_ Zarbon se encontraba en un aprieto. Intentaba todo lo posible para hallar una solución, pero por desgracia no se le ocurría nada-… _¡Maldi…ción!...-_ Así, Zarbon deshizo su transformación ocasionando que Goku se aliviara un poco, ya que no había necesidad de matar.

- _Qué bueno que lo comprendió. -_ penso el saiyajin recordando a sus enemigos cuando les perdonaba la vida, pero ellos tercamente desaprovechaban la oportunidad y seguían luchando muriendo tristemente.

Luego de unos minutos, Zarbon se levantó, aun con dolor, y miro a Goku, quien permanecía frente a él sin decir nada. Luego, el soldado de elite camino hasta el saiyajin, pero solo para pasar de largo. Ya que, Zarbon se dirigía a su nave. Mientras que Goku no tenía la intención de detenerlo. En un principio solo buscaba que se fuera del planeta.

 _ **XXXXX**_

-¿Va dejarlo escapar?...- se preguntó Zastin observando los hechos desde la pantalla de su nave.

-Ordenes, señor- dijeron unos soldados que se acercaron a Zastin.

- _…Si escapa, puede que Freezer se alerte, pero…-_ Penso el peli verde pálido. Luego, observo a Goku que se mantenía de espaldas sin la intención de moverse- _…Si Goku-san lo deja, será por algo-_ Zastin tomo la decisión de no intervenir- No hagan nada, solo observaremos.

-¡Sí señor!- Los soldados acataron la orden y volvieron a sus puestos.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Zarbon ya estaba por llegar a su nave, pero se detuvo. Ya que, alguien estaba en su camino.

-…- Era Yami quien permaneció quieta después de ser salvada por el saiyajin.

-Vámonos Konjiki no Yami- dijo el soldado de Freezer avanzando, pero la rubia no se movía de su lugar-¿Qué esperas…?- dijo con tono un poco molesto observándola.

-No…- dijo Oscuridad dorada retrocediendo un poco.

-¿No? Sabes que no tienes ese derecho- dijo Zarbon sacando de nuevo el control- Vamos, si no quieres sufrir de nuevo. Además necesitaras el castigo por lo que hiciste- dijo con tono amenazante. Aun así, Yami no se movía de su lugar, no tenía la intención de seguir a Zarbon. No después de que por fin encontró a alguien que la liberara de su esclavitud.

-…-

-… Tú lo pediste…- Zarbon estaba a punto de presionar el botón, pero… -¡Ah…!- Goku apareció atrás suyo sosteniendo su brazo ocasionando que soltara el control para después, pisarlo y destruirlo.

-No te atrevas- dijo el saiyajin con tono enojado.

-S-s-sueltame…- gruño Zarbon con dolor, al parecer el agarre era muy fuerte. Goku soltó al soldado de elite y este se alejó lo más rápido posible mientras se sobaba su muñeca- _Maldita sea… Lord Freezer no estará contento si pierdo a una de las herramientas… Además que, no he cumplido con el objetivo…-_

-Sera mejor que te largues de aquí y nunca más vuelvas- dijo el saiyajin poniéndose frente a Yami con la intención de protegerla.

-Tsk… _Tendré que afrontar las consecuencias… -_ Parece ser que Zarbon ya no iba a insistir, sabia claramente que Goku no dejaría que se llevara a Oscuridad dorada. Por lo que, se dio medio vuelta dirigiéndose a su nave.

-…- El saiyajin miraba como Zarbon se metía a su nave. Luego de unos segundos, la nave empezó a despegar.

 _ **XXXXX**_

-¿Señor?- dijo un soldado cerca de Zastin.

-Ya lo repetí, no haremos nada. Además, debemos informar a Lord Deviluke-dijo el peliverde pálido.

-¡Sí!- Con la orden recibida, los subordinados empezaron a realizar un reporte detallado para enviarlo a Gid. En cuanto a Zastin, este seguía observando a Goku en el monitor. El saiyajin no se movía de su lugar desde que Zarbon ya se había ido.

 _ **XXXXX**_

-…- Goku miraba el cielo desde un buen rato hasta que sintió que el Ki de Zarbon ya se estaba alejando-¿Mmm…?- El saiyajin miro a su costado y vio que ya estaba amaneciendo. Luego, sintió un pequeño jalón de su ropa.

-…- Yami estaba atrás de él, ella jalaba la parte de su camiseta como intentando decir algo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Goku con un sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Sí…- La rubia aunque parecía mostrar un rostro inexpresivo, el saiyajin sentía que ella estaba muy feliz, pero…

-¡!- De un momento a otro, Yami se había desmayado. Goku pudo sostenerla a tiempo para que no sufriera daño- _El golpe que le di creo que fue mucho…-_ Goku puso un rostro preocupado, no penso que el golpe fuera tanto. Al parecer, Yami si tenía la intención de morir- _Tendré que llevarla donde Zastin…-_ Con eso en mente, sostuvo a Oscuridad dorada en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial. Y sin más que hacer ahí, voló en dirección a la nave de Zastin…

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, ya que la nave no estaba muy lejos que digamos. Cuando llego, Zastin ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la nave.

-Zastin…- Goku se puso frente he iba a pedir para que ayudaran a Yami, pero el peli verde pálido se le adelanto.

-No se preocupe Goku-san… Rápido, llévenla a la sala médica- Él ya estaba acompañado de unos médicos para llevar a Oscuridad dorada a atenderla. Una vez que se la llevaron, el saiyajin se quedó frente a Zastin con una expresión seria.

-Zastin, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas- dijo Goku.

-Claro, pero antes quisiera que me acompañes- Dicho eso, Zastin se dirigió a la sala de comando seguido por Goku quien permaneció callado. Una vez llegaron ahí, el peli verde ordeno unas cosas a los soldados que monitoreaban la nave- Primero, te presentare a alguien muy importante- La pantalla al frente de ellos empezó a emitir un pequeño sonido intentando conectarse a algo. Luego de unos segundos, la pantalla mostro la imagen de nada más ni nada menos que Gid, el rey de Deviluke.

-Así que, este es el prometido de mi hija- dijo el pequeño Rey mirando fijamente a Goku.

-Goku-san es el Gid Lucione Deviluke, nuestro rey y padre de Lala-sama- explico Zastin.

-… _Con que el padre de Lala… Que persona tan graciosa…-_ El saiyajin mostro una pequeña risita al ver cómo era el padre de Lala, aunque eso fue notado por el mismo Gid y Zastin.

-Solo porque me vea así, no significa que sea muy débil- dijo Gid y Goku vio que no mentía en sus palabras-Bueno, según los informes de Zastin, acabas de hacer contacto con Zarbon ¿Cierto?-

-¿Zarbon?- dijo el saiyajin confundido.

-Se refiere al sujeto que peleo hace un momento- explico el peli verde pálido.

-Ya veo… Tengo una pregunta- dijo el saiyajin mirando al Gid- Ese tal Zarbon, es soldado de Freezer ¿Verdad?- esa pregunta impresiono un poco al pequeño rey y Zastin.

-Como supiste. Acaso ¿Te lo dijo el mismo Zarbon?- dijo Zastin.

-No…- Goku puso una expresión un poco molesta y apretando su puño- Lo deduje por su armadura y el rastreador que llevaba- Aunque el saiyajin se mostraba alegre cuando iba a la escuela o pasaba el tiempo con los demás, en su interior todavía residía el odio hacia Freezer. Y ahora que se enteró que el demonio del frio estaba en este universo, ese odio volvió a resurgir.

-Por los informes que leí sobre ti, dices que un tirano destruyo tu planeta… ¿Ese tirano era Freezer?- dijo el pequeño rey.

-Sí, él fue quien destruyo mi planeta. Pero, también fue el sujeto que derrote antes de venir a este mundo- Ahora sí, Gid y Zastin mostraban una cara de gran impresión. "¿Tanto poder tiene este saiyajin?" esa pregunta paso por la mente del padre de Lala.

-Increíble, es por eso que pudiste humillar al mejor soldado elite de Freezer- dijo Zastin.

-Entonces… Sobre lo que me dijiste que los saiyajin de este universo fueron destruidos por un meteorito…-

-Sí, fue una mentira. Pocos son los que saben que en realidad fue Freezer quien destruyo el planeta de los saiyajines- Goku esperaba esa respuesta, pero lo siguiente si lo sorprendió más- Pero, no estuvo satisfecho con eso. Luego de destruirlo, ordeno la búsqueda y matanza de los saiyajines que hayan sobrevivido- Goku apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, no pensó que este Freezer iba a ser más despiadado.

-Pero hubo un saiyajin que logro darle una gran baja de soldados a Freezer- dijo el pequeño rey- Si no me equivoco, él era el príncipe de los saiyajines- Lo dicho por Gid dejo perplejo a Goku, para dejar sus dudas dijo.

-Ese saiyajin… ¿Su nombre era Vegeta?-

-Vaya, acertaste… Creo que tu dimensión es parecida al de nosotros- dijo Zastin.

-Eso parece...- dijo el saiyajin.

-Bueno, como decía… Ese saiyajin fue el último que quedo y lucho hasta el final… Mato a más de 10 000 soldados de Freezer entre ellos uno de los mejores soldados, aparte de Zarbon, llamado Dodoria. Pero, no logro vencer a Zarbon y fue asesinado… Desde ese momento, la raza saiyajin quedo extinta hasta que llegaste tú- explico el pequeño rey.

-Aunque seas de otro universo, Goku-san se convirtió en el último saiyajin de este universo- dijo Zastin.

-Ya veo…- Goku sonrió un poco por los actos de Vegeta antes de morir. Aunque fue poco tiempo que lo conoció, pudo ver en el príncipe de los saiyajines un gran orgullo y sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Mientras el saiyajin estaba en sus pensamientos, Gid conversaba con Zastin sobre otro asunto.

-Zastin, también esta con ustedes Konjiki no Yami ¿Cierto?-

-… _¿Konjiki no Yami?...-_ penso Goku al escuchar dicho nombre- ¿Se refiere a la chica que traje?- dijo el saiyajin mirando al padre de Lala.

-Sí, resulta que ella era una de las mejores asesinas en todo el universo, pero hace algunos meses ya no hubo actividad de ella- explico el peli verde pálido.

\- Esto lo confirma todo, Freezer la mantuvo cautiva durante meses. Él busca más soldados de elite para su ejército, ya que perdió muchos por el príncipe de los saiyajines. Aunque eso fue hace muchos años, así que me imagino que tendrá ahora más soldados-dijo Gid.

-Lord Deviluke ¿Freezer hará algo al respecto con lo sucedido una vez que se entere?- pregunto Zastin.

-Lo más probable… Pero, creo que será de aquí a algunos meses porque Freezer se encuentra muy lejos del planeta Tierra- respondió Gid aliviando a Zastin. Aunque Goku todavía se mantenía serio.

-Entonces tengo tiempo para prepararme…- lo dicho por el saiyajin llamo la atención del padre y guardia de Lala.

-¿Piensas enfrentarlo Goku-san?- dijo Zastin.

-Sí, aunque no sea de este universo. Tengo el deber de derrotarlo por todo los saiyajines que asesino- dijo mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y aumentaba un poco su Ki.

- _Este muchacho es la clave para este problema. Con él, parte de esta galaxia podrá estar a salvo…-_ penso Gid mientras observaba la determinación de Goku- Son Goku…-

-¿Sí?- respondió el saiyajin mirando al devilukeniano.

-Por favor cuida de mi hija…- Más que una orden, esa frase era una petición de un padre por el bienestar de su hija. Goku miraba la preocupación de Gid y asintió ante el pedido.

* _Bip*Bip*_

-¿Mmm…?- Zastin vio un mensaje en un pantalla cerca de él que sonaba- Sera mejor que regrese Goku-san, Lala-sama me ha mandado un mensaje de que no lo encuentra en la casa-

-Jejeje Bueno, fue un placer conocerlo Gid-san- el saiyajin hizo una reverencia al padre de Lala- Zastin, ¿Podrías cuidar de ella y luego avisarme si pasa algo?- dijo mirando al peli verde pálido.

-No se preocupe, una vez que Konjiki no Yami despierte. Lo contactare-

-Gracias. Nos vemos- Sin nada más que decir, Goku abandono la sala de mando y a la vez, salio de la nave rumbo a la casa Yukki. Ahora solo estaban Gid y Zastin que miraban donde se fue el saiyajin para luego observarse el uno al otro.

-¿Qué opina Lord Deviluke?- dijo Zastin.

-Sin duda, es digno de ser el prometido de mi hija- dijo sonriendo el pequeño rey- Zastin en estos momentos estoy rumbo a la Tierra- eso impresiono al peli verde pálido.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se debe?-

-Freezer no esperara un segundo más en poder unir nuestras fuerzas y lo más probable es que él mismo se dirija a la Tierra. Es por eso que iré a ayudar a Son Goku-

-Pero, Goku-san derroto al Freezer de su universo… Puede que lo derrote fácilmente-

-Sí, pero una cosa me dice que lo tendrá difícil… Zastin, no digas a nadie sobre mi llegada ni si quiera a Son Goku… ¿Me entendiste?- dijo Gid con tono autoritario.

-¡Sí, Lord Deviluke!- grito Zastin con una pose militar mientras la transmisión se cortaba.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Residencia Yukki**_

-"En ultimas noticias, se han detectado fuertes temblores en la hora de la madrugada y a la vez, en una isla cerca de la ciudad Sainan, se encontró grandes cráteres como si hubieran ocurridos explosiones. Unos indican que de esas explosiones fueron la causa de los temblores. Otras personas afirman que vieron una nave aterrizar en dicha isla, pero por ahora no se han encontrado evidencia. En otras noticias…"- Eso era el reporte del noticiero que se veía en la televisión de la casa Yukki.

-¿Ya avisaste a Goku-san, Lala-san?- pregunto la castaña que estaba preparando todo para el desayuno.

-Sí, Zastin me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Goku ya está en camino- dijo Lala mientras veía la televisión-… _¿Por qué siento esta presión en mi pecho?...-_ Lala se llevó ambas manos en su pecho pensando en el saiyajin.

-Los temblores puede que los haya ocasionado Goku-san mientras entrenaba- dijo Rito mientras limpiaba la mesa- Y de seguro la nave era de Zastin-

-Eso es muy probable, Goku-san de seguro no tuvo precaución a la hora de entrenar- dijo la castaña. De repente, la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió revelando al saiyajin.

-Jejeje, perdón por la tardanza- dijo Goku sonriendo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¡Goku!- grito Lala mientras lo abrazaba.

-… ¿Qué…pasa?...- dijo el saiyajin intentado mantener el equilibrio.

-Jejeje Lala se preocupó cuando amaneció y no estabas, pero nos dimos cuenta que estabas entrenando porque estaba temblando un poco la ciudad- dijo el peli naranja.

- _Sera mejor que no les cuente lo ocurrido, esperare a que Zastin me diga para decirles-_ pensó el saiyajin.

* _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*_

-Jejejeje – Goku solo reia al escucharse su estómago por el hambre.

-Era de esperarse Jajaja- dijo Mikan mientras traía la comida- Pero primero, ve a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa para ir a la escuela-

-Está bien- Y con eso el saiyajin fue a ducharse.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Han pasado varios días desde el incidente con Zarbon, todo el mundo de la escuela hablaba sobre el supuesto avistamiento de una nave espacial responsable de las explosiones y a la vez los temblores…

En estos momentos, se ve a Goku y Zastin frente a una puerta que resulta ser una habitación del centro médico de la nave Devilukeniana. Luego, se abrió la puerta y adentro se podía ver una chica sentada cabizbaja en un cama. Ella era Konjiki no Yami

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Zastin mientras se acercaba a la chica seguido de Goku.

-…- La rubia no daba ninguna respuesta, pero cuando levanto su cabeza su rostro se asombró al ver a Goku.

-Jejeje Hola- El saiyajin se acercó y la saludo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?-

-….Estoy…bien- dijo en susurro Yami mientras desviaba la mirada. Goku solo sonreía.

-Su recuperación está estable, aunque según los análisis sufrió muchas lesiones internas, aunque unas ya tenían tiempo. También, nos costó un poco retirar ese chip de su cuello, esa cosa estaba muy conectada a todos sus nervios y tenía un mecanismo de activarse en caso de sacarlo a la fuerza. Menos mal, no hubo inconvenientes en el proceso- explico Zastin.

-De verdad gracias por ayudarla Zastin- dijo el saiyajin.

-No hay de que Goku-san- dijo el peli verde pálido.

-Cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? Solo escuche del ese tal Zarbon que te llamaba Konjiki no Yami- dijo Goku mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Yami… solo Yami- dijo mientras lo observaba a Goku- De verdad… muchas gracias…gra…cias- decía mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro. Aunque, ella lo mostraba inexpresivo.

-No te preocupes- dijo el saiyajin acariciando la cabeza de Yami- Ya todo está bien-

-Pediré que Yami-san se quedara unos días aquí en la nave, aún faltan análisis para que pueda recuperarse por completo- dijo Zastin mirando a la rubia quien solo asintió por lo dicho- Pero antes, quisiera que me contaras como es que Freezer logro capturarte- eso también intrigaba un poco a Goku.

-….- Yami dudaba un poco en responder o no. El saiyajin vio eso y solo puso una sonrisa mirándola a ella.

-No te forzaremos a que nos cuentes, por mi parte esperare a que me digas lo que te paso- Yami veía a Goku un poco sorprendida, para luego cambiar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, disculpa mi curiosidad jejeje- Zastin solo reia nerviosamente- Por cierto, Goku-san… ¿Le contó a Lala-sana lo que pasó hacer días?-

-Digamos que solo dije que estaba entrenando, por alguna razón no quería contárselo- dijo el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza en duda.

-No hay problema con eso, una vez que conozcan a Yami-san, todo se aclarara-

-Cierto, bueno será mejor ir a casa. Me había desviado de la escuela para poder visitar a Yami- dijo el saiyajin, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un pequeño jalón de su camisa lo hizo parar- ¿Mmm…?- Goku volteo y vio a la rubia cabizbaja sosteniendo una parte de su ropa.

-Jajaja parece que no quiere que se vaya- dijo Zastin riendo y viendo la escena. El saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreír, volteo para encarar a Yami y le acaricio nuevamente la cabeza.

-Volveré a visitarte, no te preocupes- Goku sobaba la cabeza de Yami y ella permanecía feliz. Una vez que se despidió de Zastin y Yami, el saiyajin tomo rumbo a la residencia Yukki.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Han pasado casi una semana desde que Goku visito a Yami por primera vez. El saiyajin después de la escuela iba directo a la nave de Zastin para ver el bienestar de Oscuridad dorada. Luego de eso se dedicaba a entrenar ahora con una meta en su mente…"Derrotar a Freezer"… Goku no sabía en qué momento podría llegar el emperador del mal, pero era mejor estar preparado para todo. Por lo que decidió entrenar muy duro, aunque no descuidaba los momentos que pasaba con Lala y Ren enseñándoles todo tipo de técnicas. A Lala le enseñaba más dominio del Ki mientras que Ren era fortalecer su físico. Otro factor que se menciona es la escuela… Rito y Lala tenían que enseñarle a Goku todo lo que los profesores habían hecho en clase, pero más de 3 veces, aunque al final de cuenta el saiyajin podía aprender rápido… Bueno, solo para poder pasar las pruebas.

Ahora vemos a Goku entrenando como siempre, pero tuvo que detenerse ya que alguien ingreso a la cámara de gravedad.

-Hola Goku-san- dijo Zastin por la parte de la cámara que no era afectada por el aumento de gravedad.

-¿Uh?... Hola Zastin- dijo el saiyajin mientras apagaba la máquina de gravedad que pasaba de "130G" a "10G".

\- Se ve que le pone mucho empeño a la hora de entrenar… En tan solo 1 semana ya llego a la gravedad de 130- dijo Zastin acercándose a Goku.

-Jejejeje Sí… ¿…?- El saiyajin percibió que había alguien atrás del peli verde pálido.

-Hola…- Era Yami quien estaba escondida detrás de Zastin y al verla, Goku solo pudo sonreír. Eso confirmaba que ella ya se encontraba mejor.

-Ella ahora está estable, no presenta ningún inconveniente sobre sus lesiones-Explico Zastin.

-Me alegro mucho- Dijo Goku.

-Yami-san nos ha dicho que se quedara en la Tierra y nos proporcionara apoyo a nosotros, también nos contó algunas cosas sobre Freezer- Al escuchar el nombre del demonio del frio, Goku puso un rostro serio. Zastin iba a continuar, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Déjame…contarle…- dijo Yami y Zastin solo asintió a su pedido- Hace un tiempo… yo trabajaba como una caza recompensas, era lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir… pero, en uno de mis contratos mi objetivo era un tal… Zarbon… Cuando lo localice en un momento pensé que era débil y lo ataque sin dudar, pero de un momento para otro ya estaba en el suelo herida… Fue muy rápido ni si quiera pude reaccionar… Una vez que me capturaron me encerraron en una de sus celdas junto a otros seres de diferentes especies, cada uno tenía habilidades peculiares… Pero, todos fueron derrotados por Zarbon…Fue ahí cuando lo vi, su sonrisa daba escalofrió, solo estar frente a él se sentía una aura demasiado poderosa… Su orden fue poner a prueba nuestros poderes para así aumentar su ejército… Yo y unos cuantos pasamos esas pruebas, los demás… fueron asesinados y torturados… - Ese último detalle hizo que Goku apretara su puño con fuerza- Unos meses después, los que quedábamos ideamos un plan de escape, nuestra única esperanza… Todo iba a salir muy bien, pero no lo logramos… Fuimos atacados por un grupo especial que en ese momento había aterrizado en la zona de nuestro escape… Fui la única que sobrevivió, ya que al momento en que iba a ser asesina. Freezer apareció y me dijo que si quería vivir, debía servirlo sin rechistar… Lo hice… Tenía miedo de lo que me iban a hacer… Luego de eso, me pusieron ese chip para que nunca más escapara e hicieron algunas pruebas en mi cuerpo porque resultaba que mis habilidades eran interesantes… Así, me mantuve todo ese tiempo sola y encerrada… Cuando nos reportaban misiones y yo era la que me hacía cargo… Si mi enemigo era más fuerte que yo, me dejaba herir con la intención de morir… Pero, Zarbon siempre me vigilaba y mataba a los enemigos antes de que acabaran con mi sufrimiento… Fue siempre así, hasta que… apareciste tú- Yami miraba al saiyajin, ya no tenía un rostro vacío. Su mirada reflejaba luz al ver el rostro de Goku.

-Por lo que nos contó, Freezer ya buscaba varios soldados después del incidente con el príncipe de los saiyajines- dijo Zastin.

-Ya veo…- Goku asimilaba todo el relato de Yami, sin duda este Freezer puede que sea igual que el de su universo o peor.

-Son Goku… ¿Tu que raza eres?- pregunto la rubia con curiosidad- Como dijo Zarbon, tú no eres un terrícola-

-Ah sí, yo soy un saiyajin- dijo Goku alegre.

-¿Saiyajin? Creo haber escuchado eso en alguna parte…- dijo Yami intentado recordar.

-Bueno, digamos que él es el último de ellos, ya que su raza fue eliminada por Freezer- explico el peli verde pálido.

-Sí, ya recordé… Escuchaba de algunos soldados sobre como Freezer había eliminado a todos los saiyajines…- dijo la rubia.

-Bueno, te lo explicare detalladamente más tarde- dijo Zastin.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Zastin le dijo a Goku que Yami se hospedara en la nave y también asistirá a la preparatoria, pero un grado menor que él, Lala y Rito. Y sin más que decir, ambos se retiraron. Aunque Yami parecía no tener la intención de irse, pero no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento de Goku.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Residencia Yukki**_

Goku llego después entrenar y entro por la parte trasera de la casa, pero antes de entrar vio que había alguien sentado ahí, era Lala quien parecía estar pensativa.

-¿Lala…?- dijo Goku mirándola de cerca.

-¡W-Waaah!- Lala se asustó debido a que no estaba atenta- ¿G-G-Goku?-

-Jeje disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el saiyajin.

-Solo estaba esperándote… - dijo Lala fingiendo una sonrisa. Goku pudo ver que estaba mintiendo, pero estaba en duda si preguntarle o no.

 _Protege a mi hija…_

Goku recordó las palabras que le dijo Gid, por alguna extraña razón el saiyajin se sentía muy tranquilo y sentía calidez al estar cerca de la princesa Deviluke. Él no sabía por qué le pasaba esto, pero si sabía que algo tenía en claro.

-… _Cumpliré esa promesa…-_ El saiyajin se acercó a la peli rosa y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

-¿Eh…?- Lala estaba perpleja por el acto de Goku.

-… _Puede que funcione con ella…-_ se dijo en su mente el saiyajin recordando que Yami se ponía feliz al poner su mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarla.

-…- Lala solo veía a Goku, pero a la vez ella se sentía seguro y protegida por lo que cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras sentía el tacto del saiyajin.

-… _Funciono…-_ Goku vio la reacción de Lala y él también sonrió mientras seguía sobando la cabeza de ella. Siguieron así por varios minutos, Lala sentía calidez, calma, protección y por alguna razón había un sentimiento más, pero ella no sabía que era. Goku también estaba dudoso, había un sentimiento extraño en él, pero tampoco sabía que era. Solo una frase pasó por su mente que sin duda alguna lo cumpliría-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré Lala…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.continuara…_

 _ **Datos:**_

 _ **-Goku (Poder suprimido 0.0125%) = 500, Goku (Poder suprimido 0.75%) = 30 000, Goku (poder suprimido 1.5%) = 60 000**_

 _ **-Yami = 355**_

 _ **-Zarbon universo alterno = 28 000, Zarbon universo alterno (Transformado) = 33 000**_ _[El Zarbon original tiene un poder de 21 000 y su transformación es de 28 000]_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Goku Black: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado la pelea y Goku x Harem creo que será, todavía no estoy convencido. Gracias por tu apoyo, saludos.**_

 _ **Nahuel durandal: Jajajaja la pelea de Goku vs Freezer lo intentaré hacer lo más épico posible, pero aún falta mucho. Sí, Goku todavía no puede volver a transformarse en ssj. Estoy esperando tu Ova. Saludos.**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Sí, Goku esperaba con muchas ganas poder entrenar a gusto. No tome en cuenta que Ren sospechara de Goku, aunque puede que en otro cap lo use esa idea gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Gracias, saludos.**_

 _ **Nomura Fudou: Jajaja cierto, Rito paga las consecuencias. Algo claro de todos es que a veces no recordamos mucho de nuestra niñez. Bueno, no todos. Goku y Lala son muy inocentes. Espero te haya gustado la pelea. Saludos.**_

 _ **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Una alegría muy grande para Goku. Así podrá entrenar como quiere. Saludos.**_

 _ **ReZero1: Sí. Zastin tuvo una gran sorpresa de que el saiyajin entrenara a 100g y lo superara más. Saludos**_

 _ **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Jajajaja Rival todavía no puede ser llamado así Ren. Saludos.**_

 _ **Darkcrizer: Gracias. Y sí como leíste Zarbon tiene el rastreador pero la versión moderna. Saludos.**_

 _ **DmcNero: Solo Run decía la verdad aunque le duela a Ren. Goku todavía no domina el ssj, pero tiene más poder después de la pelea con Freezer de su universo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Vergil Sparda Yamato: Espero que te haya gustado la pelea y aclarado tus dudas. Además gracias por tu dato. Saludos.**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: Espero te gustara la pelea. Y ya se supo de Gid, anda muy enterado de todo por Zastin. Saludos.**_

 _ **Blamasu: Goku todavía tiene el odio a Freezer y hará lo que sea para derrotarlo ahora que sabe que está ahí. Superará sus límites. Saludos.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose: Espero que te haya gustado la pelea. Todavía hay mucho para la pelea de Goku y Freezer. Y si Cooler existe a la vez que el Rey Cold. Saludos.**_

 _ **Osvaldoelbarce: Goku aún no domina el poder del ssj. Pero, más adelante lo conseguirá. Saludos.**_

 _ **Richard78zamo: Gid aún está a varios km de la Tierra. Y se entera de lo sucedido por medio de Zastin. Yami era una esclava, aunque hay más sorpresas adelante. Saludos.**_

 _ **SplikMik: Jajajaja gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Chavanico123: Espero que te gustara la pelea. Goku es muy fuerte aunque este Zarbon tenga más poder que el original. Saludos.**_

 _ **Luis2017: Lo siento por la tardanza. Ya di mis razones jejeje. Lo del harem ya estoy por decidirlo. Las hermanas Deviluke aparecerán después de la pelea entre Goku y Freezer. Gracias y Saludos.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn180000: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no es que me considere alguien que sepa escribir a la perfección. Solo hago mi mayor esfuerzo en poder redactar esta historia. Saludos.**_

 _ **BARTMAN91: Gracias bro. Saludos.**_

 _ **Alucar77: Bueno, es como lo tome el lector. Puede que a ti te parezca plano, pero para otro le habrá gustado. Cada uno tiene su opinión y yo lo respeto. Además este cap intente hacerlo como relleno para presentar a Ren como comentaste. Así que, gracias por la opinión. Saludos.**_

 _ **Lexugin Greyrat: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Guest: Jajaja por un momento lo iba a poner, pero no quise por que se vería muy copiado del mismo To Love Ru. En cuento a los números está bien. Porque, la gravedad base de la Tierra es 10G; es decir, la cámara de gravedad está programada como gravedad inicial la de la Tierra. Así que, el aumento de 10G a 15G es correcto, espero haya aclarado tu duda. Saludos.**_

 _ **Etherias Akastki833: Espero que te haya gustado. No, no abandonare esta historia, es solo que soy muy demoron jejeje. Saludos.**_

 _ **KRT215: Gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Lily Montero: Jejeje discúlpame por demorar mucho. Ya explique mis razones. Tratare lo más posible que actualizar. Saludos.**_

… _ **Sin más, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Un gran saludo de parte de Zasetsu04.**_

 _ **Pd: Cualquiera duda, dejen su review y los contestare en el prox. Cap.**_


	7. La excursión escolar

_**Hola a todos, primero que nada, pido disculpas por la larga demora. Razones muy simples, tenía que salvar el semestre. Pero, lamentablemente jale un curso, si doy pena :,v. Además, caí enfermo casi todo el mes de noviembre por lo que no tenía la concentración para poder redactar. Sé que son escusas muy repitentes. Pero, quiero que entiendan que cada persona tiene problemas y yo trato todo lo posible de no demorarme. Además, quiero recalcar algo que no he dicho hace tiempo. Pero, en verdad quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están apoyando esta historia no creía que llegaría a más de los 150 reviews y más de 100 favoritos. De verdad, les agradezco de todo corazón y eso me da inspiración y alegría para continuar esta historia. Sin más, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 6: Excursión escolar.**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Goku había llegado a un nuevo mundo. Y a la vez, unas semanas desde el incidente con Zarbon, el soldado elite de Freezer. Durante el transcurso de esas semanas, Yami hizo su aparición en la escuela, lo cual causo una gran conmoción más para los chicos que la veían como una belleza divina al igual que Lala, pero sus esperanzas de relacionarse con ella se hicieron añicos cuando Yami, el mismo día que entro a la escuela durante el primer receso, se acercó al salón en donde se encontraban Goku y los demás. Y sin previo aviso, la rubia abrazo públicamente a saiyajin y se mantuvo así durante todo el tiempo ganándose así la envidia de todos los chicos nuevamente. Zastin les explico a Rito y Lala sobre la relación que había entre el saiyajin y Oscuridad dorada. Grande su sorpresa al enterarse de los hechos que llevaron a Yami a quedarse en la Tierra, aunque se alegraron por lo actos que hizo el saiyajin. Así, Lala y Rito intentaron acercarse y hacerse amigos de Yami. Esta al poco tiempo logro relacionarse bien con la princesa, pero con el peli naranja no tanto. No se sabía porque, pero Yami desconfiaba un poco de Rito, aunque si le habla de vez en cuando. También, Goku pudo avanzar muy bien en sus estudios, claro con la ayuda de Lala, Rito y Zastin, y también no descuidaba sus entrenamientos muy duros. Ahora él llegaba a la gravedad de 160, pero lo que en realidad quería alcanzar era el estado del "súper saiyajin" que todavía no lograba volver a transformarse, por lo que decidió entrenar el kaioken hasta superar el límite. Además, Ren y Lala entrenaban junto al saiyajin. La princesa Deviluke intentaba dominar todo el control del Ki y practicaba movimientos básicos para el combate junto con Ren, este estaba muy feliz al poder acercarse a ella, aunque Lala hablaba más con Goku que con él. Yami también se unió a ellos poco tiempo después de que ella estuviera en la escuela. Ella no quería ser débil, por lo que el saiyajin acepto gustosamente que entrenaran con ellos. Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad, pero Goku sabía algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo… "Freezer"…

No espero que ese tirano también se encontrara en este universo. Esa es una de las razones por el cual entrenaba duro. El saiyajin se preguntaba si este demonio del frio tendría el mismo poder con él que se enfrentó o más. Pero esas preocupaciones las olvidaba cuando pasaba el tiempo junto con los demás.

Ahora vemos a nuestro héroe junto a la Lala y Rito en la habitación del peli naranja por lo que se podía ver que la princesa estaba arreglando lo que parecía ser un equipaje.

-Aún me pregunto- dijo Rito- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Lala?-

-¿Mmm? Me preparo para la excursión a la playa- dijo mientras seguía acomodando su equipaje y alrededor de ella había un montón de cosas las cuales Goku observaba curioso- ¡Por fin será mañana!- dijo emocionada.

-¿Y tienes que hacer eso en mi habitación…?- dijo el peli naranja cansado.

\- ¡Oh! Por poco y lo olvido, tengo que llevar eso también- dijo la princesa mientras se dirigía al closet de la habitación.

-Oye ¿Por qué vas a mi closet?- pregunto Rito confundido.

-Jejeje Lo estoy remodelando para que sea mi habitación- esa respuesta mostro asombro al Yukki mayor mientras que Goku seguía manipulando los objetos regados de Lala en la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si tienes tu propia habitación- grito exaltado el peli naranja.

-Pero… Es que quiero estar lo más cerca posible de Goku- dijo la princesa entrando al closet dejando a Rito con cara de póker.

* _Crack*_

-…- El saiyajin accidentalmente tenía en sus manos lo que parecía un pingüino, pero estaba partido por la mitad- Jejeje…- rio mientras dejaba al objeto en el suelo haciendo que Rito solo suspirara del cansancio que le daban ambos.

-Goku-san ¿No ahora estarías entrenando?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Sobre eso…- dijo Goku intentando recordar- Zastin me dijo que la nave necesitaba mantenimiento y por eso me pidió que por hoy no entrenara-

-Ya veo… Tendrás que alistar tus cosas para la excursión- dijo Rito recibiendo un Sí del saiyajin.

* _Momentos después*_

-¡Bien! – grito Lala mientras cerraba su equipaje el cual era demasiado grande.

-¿Piensas llevar todo eso?- dijo Rito mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza- Creo que tendrás que llevar menos cosas-

-Ehhhhhh…- se quejaba la peli rosa. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre.

-Rito, Lala-san, Goku-san, creo que no deberán empacar nada- dijo Mikan quien estaba comiendo un helado- Puede que su excursión sea cancelada- Esas palabras dejaron confundidos a los tres. ¿Qué quería decir?...

 **XXXXXX**

-"En otras noticias, un gran y fuerte tifón ha sido registrado y se está incrementando en velocidad, además que se dirige por la zona de norte"- Decía un noticiero mostrando un gran mapa geográfico por donde iba a pasar el dicho tifón.

-¿Tifón?- dijo Goku mirando la televisión.

-Y dicen que va a golpearnos directamente esta noche- dijo la castaña.

-Ahora que lo dice, el clima se está volviendo malo…- menciono Rito mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo que se estaba formando nubes negras y empezaba a correr viento- Creo que con eso, la excursión si será cancelada- concluyo el peli naranja pero cierta persona se alteró por lo dicho.

-¡EHH! ¡No puede ser…!- gritaba la princesa-¡Lo tenía todo preparado!-

-Que se va hacer… Si el tifón está aquí, no podríamos ni si quiera nadar…- dijo el peli naranja intentado calmar a Lala.

-…- la peli rosa se quedó pensativa por unos momentos- ¡Hare algo al respecto!- dijo con tono decidido mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Vamos Peke-

-Sí señora- el pequeño robot siguió a su ama y cuando ya estaba fuera de la casa, la princesa ya se encontraba vestida con su traje robótico.

-Oye ¿Qué vas a hacer…?- dijo Rito saliendo también de la casa, pero sin responder una palabra, la peli rosa ya se encontraba volando a cierta dirección- Dios, y ahora que intentara hacer…- dijo el Yukki mayor mirando al cielo.

-¿La seguimos?- dijo Goku observando donde se fue Lala.

-Sí, tenemos que asegurarnos que no haga alguna locura... ¿Pero cómo la alcanzamos?- El peli naranja estaba pensando un método en cómo seguir a Lala hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezó a levitar- ¿Eh?- No se percató de que Goku lo había sujetado y ya empezaba a volar.- ¡AAAAHHHHH!-

-Jejeje llegaremos pronto- dijo el saiyajin mientras aumentaba la velocidad y el pobre de Rito empezaba a temblar del miedo.

* _Momentos después*_

Goku y Rito habían llegado a lo que sería una gran zona de rocas con vista al mar, aunque el aspecto que daba era peligroso por el tifón que se acercaba. Luego, lograron visualizar a Lala quien estaba parada en medio de las rocas.

-¿Qué intentas hacer Lala?- dijo el saiyajin aterrizando con cuidado y soltando a un agitado Rito.

-Voy a detener el tifón- Lala mostraba una expresión seria.

-¡¿Qué?!- Rito mostraba asombro a lo que dijo la princesa.

-Jejeje…- Lala saco lo que parecía ser un celular y luego de marcar unos números apareció una especie de robot con forma de pulpo gigante-¡Vamos Go Go Vacuum-kun! ¡Aspira ese tifón!- la boca del pulpo se abrió y empezó a aspirar el tifón, bueno supuestamente…- ¿Eh?-

-Nada de "¿Eh?"- dijo Rito- Acaso sabes que es un tifón ¿No?... No es algo que puedas lidiar con un simple aparato- explico Rito intentado que Lala entrara en razón, mientras que Goku observaba curioso todo.

-Entonces…- Lala saco nuevamente su celular y saco una especie de robot en forma de un dinosaurio- ¡Paku Paku Eater-kun!... ¡Comete esas nubes!- La princesa ordeno a su creación para que luego solo salga volando por el fuerte viento…- ¡Ah! Eater-kun fue soplado…- dijo mientras observaba como su creación desaparecía por el cielo.

-¿No oíste todo lo que te dije no?- dijo Rito mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza. Haciendo caso omiso, Lala siguió y siguió trayendo más creaciones tratando de eliminar al tifón. Luego de un rato, la princesa cayó de rodillas derrotada por no poder desaparecer el tifón.

-¡Ugh! Mis maquinas no funcionan…- dijo la peli rosa.

-¿Por qué no empieza a construir una para tifones? – Aconsejo Peke.

-Si fuese a crear una máquina para eso, no tendría suficiente material en la Tierra…- dijo triste la princesa.

-Lala… Ya te dije que es imposible- dijo el Yukki mayor- Ya ha empezado a llover… será mejor volver a casa- dijo mientras le pedía a Goku para poder regresar a casa, pero algo los detuvo…

-Sniff…- El llanto de Lala dejo sin palabras a los dos, más al saiyajin puesto que un sentimiento en él apareció al momento de ver las lágrimas de la princesa- No quiero… He esperado tanto ese día… Pasar la noche con mis compañeros de clase… con Goku, Haruna y todos los demás… Sniff…-

-Bueno… lo siento, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer…- dijo Rito intentando calmar el ambiente y justo cuando Lala iba a decir algo, ambos vieron como el saiyajin se acercaba al risco.

-¿Mmm…? ¿Solo debo desaparecer al tifón no?- dijo Goku mirando a Rito quien parecía confundido.

-Pero, Goku-san ya dije que eso es imposible…- dijo el peli naranja.

-Jejeje…- rio el saiyajin mientras cambia su mirada a donde esta Lala quien también lo miraba con sus ojos lagrimosos- No te preocupes…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras un aura blanca lo rodeaba.

* _Fiush*_

De manera veloz, Goku voló hacia el océano permaneciendo debajo del tifón. Rito estaba preocupado por lo que haría el saiyajin y la princesa observaba lo que haría.

- **Ka** … **Me** …- Goku empezó a hacer su pose de su técnica preferida- **Ha**... **Me** …- Rito y Lala observaban asombrados cuando una pequeña esfera azulina empezaba a acumularse en las manos del saiyajin- ¡ **HAAAAAAA…!** \- Un gran ráfaga de energía azul fue lanzada por Goku hacia donde estaba el tifón, la técnica fue potente que ocasiono un fuerte viento. El peli naranja no creía lo que observaba. Poco a poco el cielo empezaba a despejarse por la energía que lanzo Goku.

-I-I-Increíble…- fue lo único que pudo articular el Yukki mayor.

-Haa…- Lala poco a poco empezó a sonreir por el acto que hacia Goku.

Lejos de ahí, todas las personas estaban desconcertadas ya que la lluvia que solo comenzó hace breves momentos estaba desapareciendo y las nubes se empezaba a despejar.

* _Momentos después*_

-"¡Esto es un suceso muy raro!... El tifón repentinamente desapareció de Japón… He sido meteorólogo por mucho tiempo, pero es la primera vez que veo esto…"- mencionaba alterado el noticiero- "Según testigos se ha registrado una columna de luz cerca de una de las islas donde se concentraba el tifón… Especialistas intentan descubrir que paso en realidad…"- Rito y Mikan observaban sin creerlo lo que dictaban las noticias.

-¿Qué hicieron esos dos…?- dijo Mikan dijo observando a los mencionados.

-Mmm… Goku-san hizo una especie de poder que acabo por completo con el tifón al momento de que Lala estaba llorando…- dijo Rito aun sin creerse lo sucedido. Mientras que la princesa estaba muy abrazada del saiyajin, ya que ella se alegró mucho porque Goku acabo con el tifón.

-Sin duda… los extraterrestres son muy misteriosos- dijo la castaña observando a Goku- _Por algo no sería real las historias que vivió Goku-san antes de venir aquí-_ penso mientras recordaba cuando el saiyajin les contaba todas sus aventuras en su mundo.

 _*Al día siguiente*_

Gracias a lo hecho por Goku, la excursión a la playa que organizaba la escuela se pudo realizar sin ningún problema.

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Vámonos!- grito muy emocionado el director a todo el alumnado.

-¡Sí!- gritaron varios estudiantes y en especial la princesa.

Luego de un largo recorrido, desde las ventanas del autobús se podía divisar un hermoso paisaje, más específico seria el hermoso océano.

-¡Waaaah!- Quien gritaba de emoción era Lala observando maravillada la vista- La Tierra tiene muchos lugares hermosos ¿No Haruna?- decía la princesa sin darse cuenta que la peli morada solo la miraba confundida diciendo "¿La Tierra?". Mientras tanto Goku, Rito y Saruyama estaban conversando, riendo y comiendo algunos bocados.

- _Este tipo de cosas son divertidas jeje-_ Quien pensaba eso era el peli naranja relajándose y quitando un poco el estrés que le daban cierta princesa y cierto saiyajin. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino que era un hospedaje muy bonito o más un onsen (lugar donde hay aguas termales).

-Bienvenidos todos los del instituto Sainan- dijo una mujer hermosa de pelo negro con un yukata de color azul.

-¡Gracias por viajar tan lejos para venir aquí!- dijeron otras mujeres con yukata fucsia quienes estaban atrás de la mujer con yukata azul.

-¡Ooh, que linda encargada!- dijo Saruyama viendo los atractivos de la mujer.

\- ¡Takami !- quien gritaba era el director y este corría hacia la encargada del lugar identificada como Takami- ¡Quería verte ! – Lamentablemente fue recibido con un puñetazo en el rostro- Sigues…siendo tan desalmada…Takami- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse a causa del golpe.

-Este es el corredor- Sin embargo, la encargada siguió con su trabajo ignorando las palabras del director.

* _Momentos después*_

Todos se encontraban reunidos en lo que parecía ser un comedor mientras el director daba unas palabras.

-¡El verano escolar en la playa durara los próximos tres días! ¡Así que chicos actúen con naturaleza y hagan divertidos recuerdos!- decía el director de manera alegre- ¡Como sea, tendremos un "reto" esta noche! ¡Por favor espérenlo con ansias!- Justo cuando termino de hablar, el director ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó hacia la encargada del lugar-¿Verdad Takami? - Solo para recibir nuevamente un puñetazo en su quijada.

-No será que… ¿Este viaje escolar se hizo porque el director quería reunirse con la dueña?- dijo Rito mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-Lo más probable- dijo Saruyama con el mismo ánimo que Rito. Mientras tanto los demás estudiantes murmuraban sobre qué hacer durante el viaje. Luego de eso, todos se fueron a sus respectivas a habitación, separados de chicos y chicas. En la habitación de los chicos, estaban reunidos Goku, Rito, Saruyama y otro más.

-Bien ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño?- sugirió Saruyama.

-Buena idea- Coincidió Rito. Aunque Saruyama y el otro chico tenían otros planes que solo relajarse en un baño.

-Probablemente las chicas también estén tomando un baño ahora- dijo Saruyama con una cara lasciva.

-Como hombres debemos hacerlo ¿No lo crees?- dijo el otro chico con el mismo rostro.

-¿Qué…planean hacer?- dijo Rito alterado y con un pequeño presentimiento de lo que harán esos dos. Mientras que Goku solo estaba con rostro confundido del actuar de Rito.

-Dar un vistazo… Por supuesto- dijeron los otros dos con un rostro malvado. Y sin más, los dos fueron corriendo directo al baño jalando en el proceso a Rito y a un despistado Goku.

* _Mientras tanto con las chicas*_

Todas disfrutaban de un relajante baño en las aguas termales del hospedaje, pero nos enfocaremos en dos personas que conversaban alegremente mientras disfrutaban del agua.

-¿Eh No sabes lo que es el "reto"?- pregunto Mio a Lala.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué es el "reto"?- dijo la princesa alegre mientras Haruna y Risa se acercaban.

-Es verdad, tú naciste en un país extranjero- recordó Mio- Bueno, en resumen, el reto es donde una chica y un chico son emparejados y caminan hacia una meta por un camino muy oscuro durante la noche-

-Pero, caminar en la noche es fácil- dijo Lala confundida.

-Pero no de esa forma- dijo Mio.

-Habrá fantasmas que te bloquearan el camino y…- dijo Haruna pero fue interrumpida.

- _ **Te maldecirán…-**_ la responsable fue Risa que intento asustar a la peli morada- Claro, que los fantasmas serán otras personas disfrazadas de ellos jejeje-

-Ya entiendo- dijo Lala muy alegre por lo que consistía el "reto".

-Pero, jugar al "reto" cuando ya estamos en instituto ya es demasiado patético- dijo Risa.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo la chica de coletas.

* _Mientras tanto los chicos*_

-Ya veo, con que eso era el "reto"- se dijo así mismo Goku escuchando la conversación de las chicas mientras Rito intentaba detener a sus amigos de no espiar.

-E-En serio, no hay que mirar- dijo el peli naranja.

-Idiota, ¿Dices eso después de venir hasta aquí?- dijo el chico mientras que Saruyama le daba la razón.

-Además, ¿No quieres ver desnuda a Sairenji?- dijo Saruyama intentando convencer a Rito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estas dicien-?!- no pudo terminar su frase porque ambos jóvenes lo callaron para evitar que las chicas lo escucharan.

-Lo mismo para ti Goku, ¿No te gustaría ver a Lala desnuda?- dijo el chico.

-¿Eh? Pero si ya la he visto desnuda- esa frase dejo piedra a los pobres chicos y Rito solo suspiraba.

 _ **-¿Cómo es…?-**_ dijo Saruyama con un aura asesina.

 _ **-¿Qué la vista desnuda?-**_ dijo el otro chico también con la misma aura.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- dijo el saiyajin confundida por el actuar de los chicos.

-Chicos, mejor déjenlo. Goku-san es como se diría inocente en estas cosas- trato de explicar el Yukki mayor, aunque se quedó callado al escuchar la conversación de las chicas.

-Pero, en verdad podemos divertirnos en el "reto"- dijo Mio- ¿Saben de la leyenda?- eso capto la atención de las demás chicas.

-¿Leyenda?- dijo Risa.

-Aquellos valientes que lleguen a la meta en ese "reto" escolar, es seguro que se convertirán en pareja- dijo la chica de coletas.

-¿Eh…? ¡Imposible!- dijo Risa con un tono de no creerse esa supuesta leyenda.

-¡Es de verdad! Muchas personas lograron convertirse en pareja años anteriores por esa leyenda- Mio trataba que le creyeran. Mientras tanto Rito había escuchado todo y se quedó pensativo con lo que trataba esa leyenda.

- _Convertirse en pareja… ¿Sera posible?-_ Eran los pensamientos de peli naranja.

-El "reto suena muy divertido- dijo Lala mientras jugaba con un bambú cerca a unas rocas- Lo esperare con ansias- No se percató, pero mientras estaba en la roca, movía su cola de un lado para otro todo a los ojos de Mio y Risa.

-Sabes, la cola de Lala… ¿No crees que está creciendo directamente de su trasero?- dijo Risa en susurro a Mio.

-D-De ninguna manera- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la chica de coletas- Estoy segura que es un sofisticado accesorio del extranjero- Eso creían todos los de la escuela al ver la cola de Lala- Oye Haruna…- Llamo a la peli morada, pero esta parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

- _Reto… Huh…-_ pensaba mientras su rostro denotaba mucha tristeza. Pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta peli marrón claro.

-Heeey, ¿Por qué estas distanciándote, Haruna~~~?- dijo Risa mientras abrazaba por detrás a la peli morada y su mano deslizaba en la parte intima de ella. ( **N/A: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Haruna grito muy avergonzada por los actos de su amiga, mientras que esta se reia sin parar. Mientras tanto, Saruyama y el otro chico estaba escalando la gran pila de rocas que separan los baños masculinos y femeninos. Además, Rito intentaba detenerlos, pero tuvo que detenerse al escuchar el grito de Haruna que por alguna extraña razón el peli naranja se sonrojo por la voz de su amor secreto.

-Un…poco…más- dijo Saruyama ya alcanzando la cima y poder observar el paraíso, pero…

-¡KYAAAA! ¡Un mirón!- grito una de las chicas. Esto altero a Saruyama, Rito y el otro chico que pensaron que los habían descubierto. Sin embargo…-¡El director está aquí!- Sí, era el regordete quien estaba espiando y se escondía detrás de una pila de baldes. Mientras que los chicos se quedaron con una cara de póker.

-Jejeje Solo estoy cuidando de ustedes-dijo el director, pero fue respondido por balde que cayó directo a su rostro más una apaleada extrema de parte de las chicas que consistía en insultos y golpes.

-…- Los chicos solo se dispusieron a retirarse y juntarse con Goku quien parecía estar dormido en el agua.

* _Momentos después*_

Luego de la masacre al director, ya era de noche por lo que significaba que era hora del tan esperado "reto". Todos estaban reunidos a las afueras del bosque vistiendo un yukata cada alumno.

-¡Ahora…! ¡Vamos a sortear a las parejas para el "reto"!- dijo el director quien tenía el rostro lleno de moretones y uno q otro vendaje- ¡Cada estudiante sacara un lote y aquel que tenga el mismo número será su pareja!-

- _Esta es mi oportunidad…-_ penso Rito- _Debo de emparejarme con Haruna, así demostrarle mis sentimientos…-_ Desde aquella confesión, Rito intentaba todo lo posible para que la peli morada aceptara estar con él, aunque al principio ella lo veía como amigo poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo por el peli naranja aunque ella no lo sabía- _¡BIEN!-_ Con el autoestima en alto Rito fue a sacar su lote. Pero, antes de eso…

-¿Qué numero te toco, Haruna?- pregunto Mio.

-Soy el número cinco- dijo la peli morada mirando el lote.

- _Haruna es el cinco…-_ penso Rito mientras veía de reojo a las chicas para luego mirar a la caja de lotes- _Si saco el mismo número quedare emparejado con ella… ¡Dios, ayúdame! ¡Dame esta oportunidad!-_ Con toda la fe reunida saco el lote, pero el resultado no era el que espero…- _Sabía que no lo obtendría…-_ pensó deprimido al ver que el número era el trece. Mientras que con las chicas, Lala saco el número trece al igual que el peli naranja, pero ella se deprimió un poco porque quería ir con Goku.

-Pobre Lala-Chii- dijo Risa observándola- Ella esperaba irse con Son-kun en este "reto"-

-Hablando de él ¿Qué número le habrá tocado?- se preguntó Mio.

-Mira esta con Yukki-kun, preguntémosle- dijo la peli marrón claro señalando al saiyajin intentando animar a un deprimido Rito.

-Oye Son-kun ¿Qué número te toco?- le pregunto la chica de coletas.

-¿Eh?... Veamos…- dijo mientras veía su lote- El cinco- dijo mientras mostraba el número. Vaya casualidad se podría decir, al saber el número de Goku, Risa tuvo una idea para animar a la princesa.

-Entonces, esto resuelve todo… Haruna cambiaria de números con Lala-chii y asunto arreglado- dijo Risa mientras se acercaba a la peli morada-¿Harías ese favor Haruna?-

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pues también quería que Lala no estuviera triste aunque por dentro ella quería ir con Rito. Sí, antes de que se acercaran a los chicos. Haruna había visto que el número de Rito era el trece. Una vez se hizo el intercambio, decir que la princesa estaba contenta, cada uno se fue a su respectivo camino y esperar su turno para el "reto".

Luego que pasaron varios participantes incluyendo Goku y Lala quienes parecían más alegres que asustados. Bueno, Lala estaba muy emocionada que parecía olvidar de que se trataba exactamente el "reto" y el saiyajin también le seguía la corriente. Ahora era turno de Rito y Haruna. Los cuales se encontraban nerviosos, más el peli naranja que a pesar de ya confesarse aun sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba al estar junto a ella.

-V-V-Vamos Sairenji- dijo entrecortadamente Rito mientras avanzaba con linterna en mano.

-Sí…- dijo en susurro Haruna aunque el peli naranja si lo escucho. Ambos se dispusieron a avanzar por el camino oscuro y la meta estaba a 500 metros de donde empezaron.

- _Vamos…Di algo-_ Pensó Rito ya habían avanzado unos pocos metros pero se sentía un silencio incómodo. En cuento a la peli morada, ella quería decir algo, pero el ambiente no ayudaba mucho que digamos y también estaba aterrada.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Unos gritos se escucharon un poco más adelante. Haruna se asustó e inconscientemente se aferró al brazo de un sorprendido Rito. En cuanto a los responsables, eran las parejas que habían ido antes que ellos. La razón de sus gritos eran por los fantasmas, un soldado japonés muerto, otro era Jasón (Personaje de la película "Viernes 13") y otro era un hombre lobo.

 _ **Santuario (Otro lado del bosque)**_

Todo era monitoreado en el santuario cerca al Onsen, el cual ahí se ubicada la meta. Todo el personal de hospedaje más el director y la dueña del lugar vigilaban el trabajo de los "fantasmas" por medio de cámaras.

-Tu personal está haciendo un gran trabajo como fantasmas también este año, Takami- dijo uno de los profesores.

-Todos esperan con ansias este verano- dijo la dueña reconociendo el arduo trabajo que hacen cada uno de su personal.

-Tal vez nadie pueda alcanzar la meta este año…- dijo el director.

-Fufufu… Jóvenes sorprendidos y gritando… me da escalofríos~~- dijo con una expresión alegre.

-…Suenas feliz, Takami- dijo el regordete mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro.

* _Con Rito y Haruna*_

-¿Q-Que pasa? Todos están regresando…- dijo Rito mientras 3 parejas regresaban al inicio- _¿Tan aterrador es adelante?-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agarre que sintió en su brazo. Él volteo para encontrarse con una Haruna muy asustada y temblaba mucho- V-V-V-Vamos Sairenji…- dijo intentado disimilar su nerviosismo. Mientras que la peli morada asintió y empezó a avanzar lentamente. Así caminaron varios metros adelante, por alguna extraña razón no encontraban a los supuestos fantasmas, por lo que Haruna parecía estar relajada un poco. Pero lo terrible iba a comenzar…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- frente a ellos se veía una gran multitud, pero no era como la anterior que los responsables eran las parejas, sino que esta vez era el personal disfrazados de todo tipo de fantasmas que huían aunque no se sabía de qué exactamente. Todas los "fantasmas" pasaron de largo a la pareja que todavía seguían sorprendidos.

- _¿Qué era eso…?-_ fue lo que penso Rito mientras volteaba a ver a todas las personas que escapan de algo. Aunque al principio se sintió asustado, el peli naranja pudo mantener la calma- Eso fue raro… ¿No crees?- dijo mientras miraba a Haruna, pero Rito mostro un gran asombro al ver el estado de la chica. La peli morada estaba en un estado en donde cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Por desgracia, sus piernas le fallaran y estaba por caerse, claro que no paso ya que Rito pudo sostenerla.

-Sairenji… ¿E-E-Estas bien?- dijo Rito preocupado por el estado de Haruna, pero luego se quedó perplejo al momento en que ella se aferró fuertemente a su pecho- _¿Eh…?-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar.

-Sniff…Sniff… Y-Y-Yukki-kun… Estoy…asustada…Sniff… Soy realmente mala lidiando con…Sniff…fantasmas y esas cosas…- Decía entre sollozos la peli morada mientras que Rito aun su cerebro no procesaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

- _¿Qu-Qu-Que debería hacer…?-_ pensaba el peli naranja en como intentar no joder el ambiente en donde se encontraban, pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, una voz conocida se escuchó delante de ellos.

-¡Ah! Ahí están Rito y Haruna- Esa voz provenía de Lala quien vestía un yukata rosado y en su cabeza estaba una especie de banda en forma triangular y un símbolo reconocido que era señal que la ropa era Peke. Atrás de ella estaba Goku, su vestimenta era la de un soldado japonés y en su cabeza tenía una flecha y sangre falsa en su frente y a su vez sostenía una especie de bola robótica. El peli naranja iba a responderle, pero algo lo dejo frio y sin habla. La razón era que arriba y al costado del saiyajin estaban fantasmas, pero no eran personas disfrazadas, sino que si eran muy reales., ya que flotaban. La preguntan sería ¿Cómo terminaron así?

* _Retornemos en el turno de Goku y Lala*_

-Wow, está totalmente oscuro- dijo la princesa mirando a su alrededor.

-Mmm… ¿Solo debemos seguir adelante?- pregunto el saiyajin.

-Sí, eso me dijeron las chicas… ¿Creo?- Así siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con un "fantasma".

-¡GAAAAH!- El fantasma era una especie de ogro con dientes afilados.

-Jajajaja… Mira Goku esta cara es muy graciosa- dijo la princesa riéndose mientras Goku también se reia un poco.

-¿Eh?- El "fantasma" se quedó confundida por las expresiones que daba la pareja-¿No están asustados por este rostro?- dijo mientras se señalaba así mismo.

-No, se ve gracioso ¿No Goku?- dijo alegre mirando al saiyajin.

-Sí- Eso rompió el orgullo de la persona que entro en un estado de depresión al ver que su esfuerzo no valió la pena. Mientras el "fantasma" se lamentaba, la pareja siguió su camino.

-Jugar como fantasma parece divertido- dijo muy entusiasma la princesa- ¿Quieres intentarlo Goku?-

-Me parece bien- dijo sonriente el saiyajin. Mientras que Lala sacaba su "celular" para sacar algo y también un vestimenta para el saiyajin. En cuento ella le dijo a Peke que se transformara en su vestimenta. Luego de los preparativos, la princesa y el saiyajin se dispusieron a asustar a las parejas que avanzaban. Ella como una especie de fantasma con alas de demonio y él como un soldado japonés caído en busca de venganza.

-¡BU!- dijeron en unísono ambos asustando a una pareja que había llegado. La pobre pareja no se percataron que eran conocidos, de seguro por el miedo a la oscuridad que ambos salieron corriendo y gritando.

-Vaya, hacen un buen trabajo- dijo uno de los "fantasmas" mirándolos.

-Jejeje se puede hacer más cosas- dijo Lala confundiendo a los "fantasmas"- Goku- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el saiyajin asentía y sacaba una especie de esfera lo siguiente hizo aterrar a todos los "fantasmas".

* _Retornando a la actualidad*_

Y así fue como se llegó a esta situación en la que se encontraban.

-L-L-L-Lala ¿Quiénes son… esas personas?- dijo asustado Rito.

-Proyecte fantasmas usando mi invento llamado Deru Deru Vision- explico la princesa- Vi un programa sobre los fantasmas jejeje- Rito suspiro aliviado, pues ya comprendía que dichos espectros eran solo hologramas, pero cierta persona estaba en un estado de shock.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Haruna?- dijo la peli rosa confundida al ver el estado de su amiga- Te ves pálida- Pues era cierto, su rostro mostraba un gran tono pálido mientras que sus ojos no parecían creer lo que veían.

-¡!- La peli morada hizo un "grito" o más bien se quedó sin aire por el susto y para sorpresa de todos lo primero que hizo fue agarrar fuertemente a Rito de su ropa y lanzarlo hacia los espectros.

-¿Ah?- El peli naranja se quedó asombrado por el actuar de Haruna que reacciono cuando ya había sido lanzado hacia donde estaban los fantasmas. Sin embargo, Rito cayó en dirección a Goku que por tratar de sostenerlo, soltó el invento de Lala ocasionando que se dañara por el impacto del suelo.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito Lala asustada por su invento- ¡Mi Deru Deru Vision!- la esfera se había dañado y pequeñas chispas empezaron a salir.

- _¡Mierda!… Cada vez que un invento de Lala se daña…-_ fueron los pensamientos de Rito al ver el objeto sacar chispas más fuertes- _¡Ocasionan una explosión…!-_ Sin dudarlo dos veces, el peli naranja corrió para poder proteger a Haruna. La sostuvo y la cubrió con su cuerpo esperando la explosión y a su vez cerrando los ojos. Además, el saiyajin sintió también el peligro que iba hacer el objeto.

* _BOOOOM*_

Una fuerte explosión ocasiono el invento de Lala que levanto una gran cortina de humo en todo el bosque.

-…- Rito poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver que estaban flotando o eso creía…- ¿Goku-san?- levanto la vista para ver al saiyajin que lo sostenía con un brazo de su ropa y en el otro brazo llevaba a Lala.

-Jejeje… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Goku mientras miraba un lugar para aterrizar.

-Sí, menos mal reaccionaste rápido… ¡Cierto! Harun…- Rito vio que sostenia a la peli morada aunque ella se encontraba inconsciente que era ocasionado por el susto que tuvo. El saiyajin pudo divisar un santuario cerca, por lo que se dirigió con sumo cuidado ahí. Una vez que aterrizo, soltó a Rito quien cargaba a la inconsciente Haruna y también a Lala, aunque ella todavía se mantenía aferrada a Goku.

-Fue divertido Jajaja- dijo alegre la princesa mientras Rito la miraba con un expresión molesta.

* _CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*_

Aplausos se escuchaban delante de ellos. El responsable era el director y el personal más la dueña de Onsen.

-¡Felicidades!- grito alegre el gordito- ¡Ustedes son las únicas parejas que han logrado pasar el reto entero este año!-

- _¿La meta?_ \- penso Rito sorprendido mientras un recuerdo paso por su mente.

 _¡Aquella pareja valiente que llegue a la meta en este "reto" escolar de verano seguro se convertirán en pareja!_

 _-¿Si…es así…?-_ el peli naranja poso su visto en la durmiente Haruna para luego en su rostro se formara el rojo vivo. Moviendo su cabeza varias veces para calmarse poso ahora su mirada en la pareja que estaba su lado quienes celebraban por llegar al final del "reto"- _Esos dos… Sí que son tal para cual jeje…_ \- pensaba mientras los veía y una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza- _Aunque uno de estos días… me dará un paro cardiaco por sus locuras…-_ Y así concluyo el tan esperado "reto" escolar, pero aún quedaba mucho para que la excursión acabase. Todavía era el comienzo de todo.

 _*Al día siguiente*_

Luego del "reto", ahora tocaba una gran diversión en la playa que se encontraba cerca al Onsen.

-Se siente que estuviéramos jugando en este viaje escolar- dijo Rito viendo a todos su compañeros divertirse en la playa.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El peli naranja escucho gritos de chicas provenientes a su costado. La razón de los gritos era porque Goku solo estaba vistiendo unos shorts y todas las chicas estaban que lo comían al pobre saiyajin con sus miradas. Decir que Goku tenía una escultura digna de admirar que todas las féminas miraban cada parte, algunas no soportaban y tenían uno que otro derrame nasal. Mientras los chicos veían con un aura asesina al saiyajin por acaparar a todas las mujeres.

-Jejeje…- Rito solo reia nerviosamente por todo lo acontecido.

-¡Goku, Rito! ¿Por qué no vienen aquí?- los mencionados giraron para ver quien los llamaba. Era Lala junto a Haruna quienes jugaban en el mar.

- _… Haruna en… traje de baño…-_ Rito se quedó embobado al ver a la peli morada con un traje de baño blanco y lindo- _Es demasiado para mí…-_ dijo intentado desviar su vista.

-Goku ¿Qué opinas de mi traje?- dijo Lala mientras se acercaba al saiyajin.

-Te ves bien- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa de forma inocente.

-Es un pena que Ren no pudiera venir- dijo la princesa recordando a su amigo que para nada del mundo quería asistir a la excursión.

- _Si hubiera venido, al momento en que se transformara en Run hubiera causado un caos aquí-_ Pensaba Rito recordando la condición del chico e imaginando un escenario de lo que hubiera pasado si venia. Bien, todo transcurría normal hasta que…

-¡KYAAAAAHHHH!- fue el grito de una de las chicas que estaba en el mar-¡Un ladrón de trajes de baño!- todos los demás miraron a la que dijo eso, pero otro suceso ocurrio. Más chicas empezaron a gritar porque también les robaron la parte superior de su traje de baño. Los que se mantenían en tierra miraron por todos lados del mar buscando al responsable. Haruna se había percatado que algo se acercaba a Lala e hizo lo siguiente.

-¡Lala, cuidado!- grito mientras empujaba a la princesa para que después la parte superior de su traje fuera arrebata.

-¿Qué pasa, Lala, Sairenji?- grito Rito mientras se acercaba junto con Goku.

-¡No se acerquen!- grito la peli morada escondiéndose en el mar. Rito se detuvo ante el grito de Haruna y se puso rojo al saber lo que le ocurrio.

Luego del incidente, todos los estudiantes de la clase de Rito, Lala y Goku se reunieron en una casa de playa para discutir sobre la situación.

-Maldición, lo envidio…digo, ¡No puedo perdonarlo!- dijo uno de los chicos reunidos y enojados.

-¡¿Cómo puede robar el traje de baño de las chicas?!- grito otro chico enojado. Puede que es enojo no sea solo por el ladrón que le hace sus fechorías, sino también por la envidia que sienten al no tener en su poder el tesoro que roba dicho ladrón.

-En verdad, esto es terrible- dijo Risa muy enojada.

-Ese traje de baño fue muy costoso- dijo muy molesta la chica de coletas.

-Escuche que también le paso lo mismo a las chicas de la otra clase- dijo Haruna un poco seria.

-¡Imperdonable!- grito la princesa- Si esto sigue así, la diversión en el mar se arruinara-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Lala?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Volveré al mar y atrapare al culpable- dijo decidida la peli rosa.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo un impresionado Rito por las palabras de la princesa.

-Ayúdame en esto Goku- dijo Lala mientras recibía un asentimiento del saiyajin al parecer ya tenía un plan elaborado. Mientras que las demás chicas planearon dividirse en grupos y buscar por toda la playa al responsable.

* _Momentos después*_

Goku y Lala habían llegado a una zona de playa un poco aislada cerca de unas grandes rocas.

-Aquí fue donde atacaron a la primera persona- dijo la princesa mirando a todos lados del mar

-¿Segura que estará por aquí?- dijo el saiyajin haciendo lo mismo que la peli rosa. Se mantuvieron así durante largo rato hasta que un sonido los alerto.

-¡Lala-sama!- grito Peke al ver que algo venia detrás de la princesa.

-¡!- Y como se previó, el "ladrón" había arrebatado la parte del traje de Lala-¡Ahora, Goku!- grito la princesa, ya que ese era el plan desde un principio- El saiyajin en un rápido movimiento pudo detener al supuesto ladrón.

-¡Qué bien, lo atrapaste!- grito emocionada Lala.

-¿?- Goku vio que tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño delfín y en su boca tenía la ropa de baño.

-Conozco eso- dijo Lala- Es un delfín ¿Verdad?, lo vi en un una guía ilustrada.

-Vamos pequeño, devuelve eso- dijo con una sonrisa Goku mientras estiraba su mano mientras que el delfín como si lo entendiera soltó el traje de su boca- Toma Lala- dijo dándole el traje a la princesa.

-Gracias, aunque podía regenerar mi traje gracias a Peke- dijo Lala poniéndose nuevamente su traje- Pero, ¿Por qué razón este delfín robaría los trajes de baño?- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios pensando. El pequeño delfín llamo la atención de Goku como si intentara decirle algo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Quieres que te siga?- dijo el saiyajin mientras que el delfín hacia sonidos y movía su cabeza positivamente. Ambos siguieron al delfín que iba a una dirección muy lejana, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron.

-¿Esto es…?- dijo el saiyajin mirando lo que parecía ser un delfín pero de mayor tamaño estancado en la orilla.

-Debe ser la madre del delfín- dijo la princesa- Es por eso que robaba los trajes, quería llamar la atención para que lo ayuden- Goku asintió a las palabras de Lala y miro al pequeño delfín.

-Tranquilo, pronto estarás con tu mama- el saiyajin camino hacia la madre del pequeño delfín y con gran facilidad la cargo- ¡Aquí vamos!- grito Goku mientras corría hacia el mar y de un salto se lanzó junto con la madre del delfín.

* _Splash*_

-Jejeje me haces cosquillas- reia Goku en el agua mientras el pequeño le hacía caricias en forma de agradecimiento. Luego de eso, ya en la orilla, Goku y Lala veían que ambos delfines hacían sonidos como diciendo "Gracias" a ambos. Aunque la princesa miraba a los delfines con una mirada melancólica, como si recordara algo.

-Familia…- susurro mientras tenía un semblante triste que fue notado por Goku.

-¿Pasa algo, Lala?- con el comentario del saiyajin, la princesa salio del trance.

-No, nada… Es solo que recordé como era Deviluke- dijo mientras ponía un rostro melancólico.

-Puede que sienta lo mismo que tú- dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca- Yo también a veces pienso en mis amigos que están en mi mundo… ¿Cómo estarán?- dijo mientras miraba al cielo. Lala miro al saiyajin comprendiéndolo para luego mirar también el cielo.

* _Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar*_

Cerca de la zona en donde estaban Goku y Lala, en cierta parte de unas rocas se encontraba todos los trajes de baño robados por el supuesto ladrón. Además, cierta persona había encontrado dichos trajes.

-¡WOOH! ¡Qué suerte!- esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que el director-¡Tal vez Dios se apiado de mí y me mando un regalo!- dijo mientras sostenia varios trajes a la vez. Pero, su diversión no duro mucho por una aura siniestra se sintió a tras de él.

-…- Esa aura la emitía todas las chicas que lo encontraron en su pleno acto. El gordito empezó a suda mares viendo a la chicas con sus rostros muy enojados.

-¡Sabía que era usted el culpable, director pervertido!- Y con ese grito todas las mujeres empezaron a apalear al director sin mostrar ninguna misericordia.

* _En la noche*_

Luego de la masacre al director, Goku y Lala les habían comentado a todos lo que paso y varios los felicitaron por ayudar al pequeño delfín. Aunque, eso no evito que el director haya sufrido el gran castigo de parte de las chicas. Ya había caído la noche, por lo tanto chicos al igual que chicas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar ya que mañana se terminaría la excursión escolar. Aunque, la mayoría iban a mantenerse despierto. En la habitación de los chicos, todos están preparándose para seguir jugando algunas cosas o conversar.

-Jejeje Goku parece que dormirá como tronco hasta mañana-dijo Rito con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía al saiyajin roncando en su futon. En cuanto al peli naranja, él estaba preparando su futon para dormir.

-Bueno, la excursión termina mañana ¿Verdad?- dijo Saruyama mientras estaba sentado en el suelo- Al final de cuentas, creo que todo esto fue por un capricho del director-

-Tienes razón- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-¿No crees que hay que hacer algo memorable para este viaje?- dijo Saruyama con un rostro perverso.

-Sí, sería muy triste que termino todo así nada más- dijo su compañero también con el mismo rostro.

-Pero, lo único que nos queda es dormir y esperar para que mañana termine todo- dijo Rito acomodándose en su futon.

-¡NO!- gritaron los otros dos en unísono.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieren?- pregunto el peli naranja que después de su pregunta, los otros chicos pusieron una cara divertida ocasionando un escalofrió a Rito.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, quien se encontraba ahí solamente era Haruna. Las demás se habían ido a comprar algunas cosas antes de ir a dormir. La peli morada se encontraba pensativa. Ella había pasado un buen rato junto a Rito. Después, de haber escuchado su confesión, ella decidió primero darle un tiempo para que pudiera pensar, pero ya había pasado casi dos meses. Para ella era muy lindo ver como el peli naranja hacia los esfuerzos necesarios para llamar su atención. También, poco a poco en su interior ella sentía algo por Rito, aunque no lo sabía muy en claro.

- _Tal vez…-_ Ella recordaba como Lala pasaba todo el tiempo con Goku, la veía muy feliz junto al saiyajin será… ¿Qué podría experimentar lo mismo?- _Yukki-kun…-_ Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que sonó afuera de la habitación. Quienes estaban afuera eran Rito, Saruyama y otro chico. Ellos se habían colado en la zona de las habitaciones de las chicas, bueno, el peli naranja lo obligaron. Pero, cuando estaban cerca de una zona, el profesor que estaba haciendo ronda los miro y empezó a perseguirlos. Saruyama y el otro chico en la desesperación empujaron a Rito cerca de la habitación de Haruna donde ella escucho el ruido.

-¡Corre!- grito Saruyama siendo seguido por el otro chico.

-¡Esperen…!- Grito el peli naranja en el suelo. Pero, para sorpresa suya, la puerta de la habitación en donde choco se abrió revelando a la peli morada.

-Yukki-kun- dijo ella sorprendida al ver a Rito.

-S-S-S-Sairenji…- dijo nervioso el peli naranja. Pero, antes de que alguno de los dos hablara, un grito los alerto.

-¡ESPEREN!- ese grito pertenecía a un profesor que había visto al trio de chicos escabullirse en la zona de las chicas.

-¡Entra rápido o te atraparan!- dijo Haruna. El peli naranja en un momento desesperado lo único que hizo fue hacer caso a lo que dijo ella. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Rito de manera exaltada intento explicarle porque se había escabullido al dormitorio de chicas.

-¡L-L-Lo siento Sairenji! ¡Saruyama me obligo a venir al dormitorio de chicas y… Realmente lo siento mucho!- dijo en modo de súplica para que después sea callado por la peli morada para evitar que el profesor que estaba afuera no lo escuchara-… _¿Por qué me pasa esto…?-_ Penso mientras suspiraba y se calmaba un poco.

-Jejeje… Siempre te disculpas de esa forma- dijo entre risas la peli morada, ya que Rito siempre actuaba de esa manera al momento de disculparse.

- _Que linda…_ \- Fue el pensamiento que se le vino al ver el rostro alegre de Haruna- Jaja… Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo sonriente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Creo que los profesores estarán afuera por un tiempo- dijo Haruna mientras dejaba de reír.

-S-S-Sí, en ese caso, esperare un poco y me iré- Con ese último comentario de parte de Rito. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y se mantuvieron callados por un largo tiempo y ese silencio era demasiado incómodo- _Ahh… Debería decir algo…-_ pensaba Rito mientras se ponía nervioso y luego se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Eh? Sairenji ¿Dónde están las demás?- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados de la habitación.

-Dijeron que irían a comprar algunas bebidas- dijo la peli morada.

-Ya…Ya veo- dijo mientras reia de forma nerviosa- _¡Espera!-_ su cabeza hizo un clic al notar la situación- _Eso significa… ¡Que estoy a solas con Haruna!-_

-¿Seremos malentendidos…?- dijo Haruna para sorpresa de Rito- Si…estamos a solas…- Rito solo se mantenía callado mientras veía como la peli morada se avergonzaba.

-… _Que debería decir…-_ pensaba nervioso el peli naranja una manera de seguir la conversación- _Vamos…-_ se gritaba internamente hasta que se decidió- ¡S-S-Sairenji!- grito Rito mientras se ponía de pie para impresión de Haruna- ¡Y-Yo…!- Pero, antes de que continuara unas risas se escucharon afuera de la habitación. Las responsables eran Lala, Risa y Mio quienes volvían de comprar las bebidas.

-Entonces ¿Qué harían si los chicos nos visitan secretamente en medio de la noche?- dijo de forma divertida Risa.

-Ehhh… No me importaría, pero depende de quién- dijo la chica de coletas.

-Jeje… No me importaría si Goku me visita- dijo la princesa sonrojada.

-Sabía que dirías eso…- dijo Mio con un expresión neutra. Mientras que dentro del cuarto. Rito y Haruna se exaltaron al reconocer las voces de afuera.

- _¿Qué hago?-_ penso desesperadamente el peli naranja intentando buscar una solución, pero nada se le ocurría. Y justo cuando ya las demás iban a entrar.

-¡Yukki-kun!- grito Haruna mientras estiraba su mano hacia un confundido Rito.

-¡Ya volvimos Haruna!- grito alegremente Lala mientras abría la puerta- ¿Eh?- Pero, puso una expresión confundida al ver a la peli morada sentada en su futon pero con las sabanas ya tapándola.

-Ahh… B-Bienvenidas- dijo de manera nerviosa la peli morada. Sin embargo, lo que no sospechaban era que cierta persona estaba escondida debajo de las sabanas.

- _¿Eh?-_ fue el pensamiento del peli naranja al analizar en la situación que se encontraba- _E-E-E-Esta… situación es…-_ empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que al estar debajo de las sabanas, él estaba cerca de la parte inferior de la peli morada- _¡PELIGROSA…!-_

-Haruna, ¿Ya vas a dormir?- dijo Lala.

-S-Sí, ya casi es hora de que apaguen las luces de los pasillos- dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Mientras que Rito intentaba no mirar los muslos de Haruna que estaba al frente de su rostro.

-Mo~~~ No digas esas cosas. La noche es joven, Haruna…- dijo Risa mientras se tiraba en el futon y empezaba a jalonear la ropa de la peli morada.

-¡Y-Ya basta, Risa!- dijo sonrojada Haruna mientras alejaba a Risa. Pero, al momento de empujarla, la rodilla de Risa se apoyó en la sabana y una voz de escucho

-¿Escucharon algo?- dijo la peli marrón claro mirando para todos lados.

-¿Eh? ¡Fue tu imaginación!- dijo desesperada la peli morada. En cuanto al peli naranja, él intentaba todo lo posible para aguantar el dolor ocasionado porque la rodilla de Risa estaba encima de sus dedos.

- _M-Mis dedos… ¡DEBO AGUANTAR! … ¡SI DIGO ALGO ME ENCONTRARAN!-_ El dolor era muy insoportable para el que tuvo que morder su ropa para evitar gritar. Luego de unos segundos, la peli marrón claro se movió. Rito aprovecho ese momento para poder sacar sus dedos- Fuuuu…- Pudo aliviarse un poco, pero inconscientemente giro su rostro para encontrase algo inesperado- ¡!... _Eso…es…-_ Al frente de él se podía visualizar las bragas de Haruna- _¡N-No debo mirar! … ¡Haruna me está haciendo un favor con ocultarme aquí…No debo!-_ pensaba a gritos internamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza- _Me…siento…mareado… Con todo este dolor, excitación y calor debajo de las sabanas…-_ Al sentirse de esa manera, Rito se empezó a mover para incomodidad de Haruna.

- _No te muevas mucho, Yukki-kun-_ pensaba la peli morada mientras se ponía en una posición cómoda. Pero, Risa notaba el comportamiento de ella un poco raro.

-¿Te pasa algo, Haruna?- Pregunto un poco preocupada.

-¡Ah!... No nada- dijo intentando evitar que le descubrieran. Luego de eso, ella saco su celular y escribió algo para después llevarlo bajo las sabanas para que Rito lo leyera.

- _Te dejare salir una vez que las demás duerman, por favor aguanta-_ Leía en su mente el peli naranja- _¿Una vez que las chicas duerman?... Pero…-_ Afuera de las sabanas, las demás estaban conversando animadamente sin índice de tener sueño- _¡Ellas no dormirán nunca…!-_ Fue el grito interno de Rito al escuchar toda la conversación de las chicas. Y así pasaron varios minutos hasta que…

-Por cierto, Haruna…- dijo Mio llamando la atención de la mencionada- ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?- Esa pregunto tomo de improvisto a Haruna mientras que Rito se quedó impresionado y curioso por lo que dijeron.

-¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?- dijo nerviosa la peli morada.

-¡Es un tema de conversación muy popular para noches como esta!- dijo alegre Risa.

-Dinos la verdad, Haruna- dijo Mio señalándola.

-O de lo contrario~~~- dijo Risa preparándose para atacarla si se niega a responder.

- _Haruna… ¿Tiene alguien en mente?-_ se preguntaba internamente Rito un poco intrigado por lo que respondería ella.

-A mí… a mí… me…- dijo en susurro una sonrojada Haruna.

-¿Quién es…? ¿No puedes decirlo? … ¿Te las froto?- dijo Risa y lo último lo dijo en voz baja para molestarla.

-¡AAAH! No me digas que…- dijo Mio como si dedujera todo- ¡Te gusta Son-kun, igual que Lala-chii!-

- _¡¿EEEHHHH?!-_ fue el pensamiento de Rito.

-¿Q-Que cosas dices, Mio?- dijo alterada Haruna.

-¿Eh? ¿Es cierto eso, Haruna?- dijo confundida Lala.

-Jajajajajajajaja… Solo estoy bromeando, Lala-chii- dijo entre risas Mio- Es poco probable que a Haruna le guste a alguien comprometido-

-Aunque, a decir verdad Son-kun no es tan mal partido- dijo en modo coqueta Risa- Dinos Lala-chii ¿Qué te gusta de Son-kun?-

-Sí, sin mencionar que es guapo, fuerte. Aunque un poco despistado- dijo con una mirada nerviosa la chica de coletas.

-Pues…- decía Lala mientras ponía una sonrisa- Es la persona en la que más puedo confiar- Todos escuchaban atentamente a la princesa- No puedo pensar en nadie más que en él… Después de que me prometió que siempre me protegería…- dijo mientras recordaba aquel momento en que el saiyajin la acariciaba su cabeza y le daba esas palabras.

-¡KYAAAA~~~! Lala-chii eres tan genial- dijo muy emocionada Risa.

-¡No puedo comparar a alguien tan enamorada como tú!- dijo Mio que también estaba emocionada- Oye, ¿Escuchaste eso, Haruna?- Llamando la atención de Haruna.

-¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que te guste? Al igual que Lala-chii- dijo la peli marrón claro.

-Y-Yo…- Pero, antes de que dijera algo la peli morada. Una alarma se escuchó en todo el Onsen. Todos salieron para ver que ocurría, si era un accidente o un incendio. Grande fue la sorpresa de que el culpable era el profesor de avanzada edad que confundió el botón de la alarma por el botón del ascensor.

\- Yukki-kun- Haruna aprovecho ese momento en que todos estaban distraído para poder ayudar a Rito a escapar- ¡Date prisa! ¡Es una buena oportunidad!- gritaba mientras que el peli naranja salía de su escondite.

-¡G-G-Gracias Sairenji!- dijo el peli naranja mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Ella de forma inconsciente alzo su brazo con la intención de detenerlo mientras lo veía irse.

- _Yukki-kun…-_ fue su pensamiento mientras miraba la espalda de Rito.

-El profesor Honekawa ya se está poniendo senil- dijo Mio regresando con las demás hacia el cuarto.

-Esta posada no tiene ningún ascensor- dijo Risa un poco sonriente- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Haruna?- preguntaba mientras veía como la mencionada miraba para otra dirección.

-No…- dijo mientras volteaba a verlas con una sonrisa- No pasa nada- Así, todos volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios luego del alboroto. En cuanto a Rito. Él logro llegar a salvo a su cuarto, pero en su mente todavía quedaba algunas palabras de aquella conversación.

 _La persona en la que más puedo confiar_

-…- Esa frase hizo entender a Rito de como poder ganar el cariño de Haruna- ¡Bien…!- Grito con todos su ánimos. Al parecer, ya tenía en claro lo que debía de hacer. Y así se dio por concluida la gran excursión escolar, que fue un momento en el que todos pudieron pasar una gran paz. Pero, esa paz no durara para siempre. El destino de todos estará en las manos del saiyajin quien ahora descansaba pacíficamente… ¿Qué le esperara a Goku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _Continuara…_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **-Este capítulo está basado en los episodios 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 y 19 del manga de To Love Ru.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Muchas gracias, trate todo lo posible para que me saliera bien la pelea y le pase revisión como 5 veces jejeje. Un final digno para Vegeta pude darle. Saludos.**_

 _ **KRT215: Gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Goku Black: Gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000: Muchas gracias. Doy todo de mí para que pueda salirme aunque sea aceptable para los lectores. Saludos.**_

 _ **Black Etherias833: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Sí vi tu cambio de nombre, no te preocupes y de nuevo gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Goku SJJ 3 Blue: Gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Blamasu: Bueno trate de plasmar bien esos factores aunque tuve que releer todo varias veces, lo bueno es que me quedo aceptable para los lectores. Goku entrenara como nunca por la aparición de Freezer. Saludos.**_

 _ **Darkcrizer: Gracias, pues sobre los celos. Lala es tan inocente como Goku así que no creo que sepa de los celos. Jajajaja buena ese dialogo que pusiste. Saludos.**_

 _ **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Zarbon siempre tuvo ese acto malévolo de Freezer aunque sabía usar su inteligencia a la hora de decidir. Bueno, respecto a Némesis o Mea, ellas no están a lado de Freezer, sino que en otro sector del universo. No digo más pues será spoiler. Saludos.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose: Sí, el bloqueo aparece cuando quieres escribir los hechos bien detallados. Tienes la idea, pero no sabes cómo plasmarla. Gracias y saludos.**_

 _ **DmcNero: Gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la pelea. Si se enterara del compromiso, pero eso no la detendrá Jejejeje. Un digno final para el príncipe de los saiyajines. Saludos.**_

 _ **Vergil Sparda Yamato: Bueno, Gid sabe que es un saiyajin. Él que no sabe todavía es Freezer. Goku todavía no llega a la fase de Ssj. Jajaja comparto tu opinión. Saludos.**_

 _ **Richard78zamo: Gracias. El mal camino te llevara a personas que son peores. Goku tiene una gran bondad que hizo cambiar el mundo de Yami. Saludos.**_

 _ **Nomura Fudou: Jajaja muchas gracias, como mencione. Hice todo lo que pude. Goku siempre tiene el aura de protector y eso es algo característico en él. Me alegro que te gustara la escena final. Saludos.**_

 _ **Osvaldoelbarce: Jejeje acertaste, aunque tengo preparado algo mejor para las fuerzas especiales Ginyu. La leyenda existe y solo pocos lo saben. Saludos.**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: Bueno al menos explique cómo murió, de lo contrario el título del fanfic no tendría un poco de sentido, si dejara algún saiyajin vivo en el universo de To love Ru. Y bueno, Lala es tan inocente que creo que no sabe de los celos todavía. Saludos.**_

 _ **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Muchas gracias. Sí, el entrenamiento de Goku avanza lento, pero seguro. Sin duda llevara sus límites al máximo. Saludos.**_

 _ **ReZero1: Jejeje me alegro que te gustara. El kaioken ahora es el factor clave en Goku, ya que todavía no domina el ssj. Saludos.**_

 _ **: Gracias. Saludos**_

 _ **Guest: No hay problema. Tienes razón, pero en la maquina ya pone la verdadera gravedad de la Tierra. Así que creo que tendré que adaptarlo bien. Gracias por tus aportes. Saludos.**_

 _ **Nahuel Durandal: Bueno es tu modo de expresión lo que quieras escoger, ¿por qué no ambas? Xd. Sí, algo que no me gusta es que hagan muy power up es Ssj. Saludos.**_

 _ **OmegaZero: Muchas gracias. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Alucard77: Muchas gracias. Al menos sé que en lo que redacte la batalla me salio bien y eso que tuve que modificarlo muchas veces. Saludos.**_

 _ **BARTMAN91: Gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Saludos.**_

 _ **Alexzero: Gracias, sobre el ssj de Goku, todavía tomara tiempo para que lo alcance, por lo que solo perfeccionara el kaioken. Si escribiré lo que paso en el universo de Goku pero eso sería mucho más adelante. Y por último, Goku no se enfermara puesto que no viajo al planeta Yadart en donde se contagió ahí en el canon. Saludos.**_

 _ **Dark-Dukemon-14: Muchas gracias, doy mi mejor esfuerzo en esta historia, aunque no la considero una de las mejores jeje. Pronto será el encuentro de Goku y Yui. Saludos.**_

 _ **TheDevilZero: Jejeje no te preocupes. Bueno respecto a tu duda. Eso sería algo que tengo en mente para Ufff… mucho tiempo. Pero, claro si hare un evento sobre eso. Saludos.**_

 _ **Lily Montero: Gracias. Sobre tu sugerencia lo tomare en cuenta, aunque será muy largo puesto que Goku es más denso que una roca del tamaño de un planeta. Saludos**_

 _ **Luis2017: Gracias. Y si al final de cuentas lo hare harem Jajaja. Saludos.**_

 _ **ZGMF-X13A Providence: Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en esto. Saludos.**_

 _ **ZeroExK: Gracias por los reviews. Di mi esfuerzo en darle el toque a Zarbon aunque no me salio muy parecido al original. Saludos.**_

 _ **HansSkorpion: Gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **Armando Ulloa El Master: Disculpa es que como explique tuve muchas complicaciones. Saludos.**_

 _ **DioBrandoVampire: Gracias por los reviews. La pelea de prueba si piensa hacerla.**_ _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Blake2020: I don't speak English. But, thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **Una vez más pido disculpas por la gran tardanza. Si tienen alguna duda dejen su review y yo les responderé en el próximo capítulo que ojala no pueda demorarme. Sin más, les deseo una gran feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2018. Espero traer una actualización empezando el año jejeje. En fin, aquí les manda un gran saludo y se despide Zasetsu04.**_


	8. Una gran aliada

_**PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 7: Una gran aliada**

 _ **Nave imperial de Freezer**_

Habían transcurrido ya varias semanas desde la excursión escolar. La vida en la Tierra no presentaba ningún riesgo y solo había paz y tranquilidad para Goku y sus nuevos amigos. Pero, no fue lo mismo para Zarbon, soldado élite del gran ejercito de Freezer. Tras su derrota en la Tierra a manos de Goku y la perdida de una de sus "herramientas". Este regresó a la gran nave en donde se encontraba Freezer, pero por algunas turbulencias en el camino demoro aproximadamente todo el verano transcurrido en la Tierra. Ahora Zarbon se encontraba postrado y con un gran nerviosismo frente a su emperador, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Así que…- El primero en romper el silencio entre ambos fue el demonio del frio- No solo fallaste en tu misión de recuperar a la princesa devilukeniana… Si no que además perdiste uno de mis más preciadas "herramientas"- Se podía denotar que la voz del emperador mostraba enojo.

-G-G-Gran Freezer… Pido disculpas por mi falta…- Suplicaba de rodillas Zarbon- Pero, no pensé que contaran con una guardia de un nivel alto…- Intentaba dar sus explicaciones.

-¿Nivel alto? – Dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos mostrando interés- Según los informes, la guardia de Deviluke no posee ningún guerrero que este a tu altura-

-L-L-Lo sé, pero este guerrero no era un devilukeniano- Esa revelación hizo que Freezer se sorprendiera un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El guerrero que me enfrente poseía un nivel de 60000, pero no sabía de qué raza era- dijo Zarbon encarándolo- De lo que estoy seguro es que no era un terrícola-

\- ¿60000?- dijo el demonio del frio mientras se ponía a pensar sobre ese poder- _¿Qué estarás ocultando… Gid?-_ penso mirando una de los monitores que mostraban la nave del rey de Deviluke. Después de pensar un momento dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Bien, creo que habrá un cambio de planees-

-¿Gran Freezer?- pregunto Zarbon un poco nervioso por la actitud del emperador, pero lo siguiente fue algo inesperado- ¡!-

-Pero primero, será mejor desechar lo inservible- Freezer se dio la vuelta mientras estiraba su dedo en dirección a su soldado. Lo más resaltante es que de su dedo una línea morada salio e impacto en el pecho de Zarbon atravesándolo.

-G-G-Gran… F-F-Freezer- dijo Zarbon que de su boca se escurría sangre.

-No necesito a hombres como tú en mi ejército. Debiste pelear hasta el final, pero huiste como un cobarde, así que desaparece- dijo de manera fría y sin misericordia el emperador. Luego, el cuerpo de Zarbon sin vida cayó al suelo- Bien, que alguien se ocupe de eso- Unos soldados que estaban cerca de él se acercaron al cuerpo de Zarbon para retirarlo del lugar.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes gran Freezer?- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Quiero que me digan la localización de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y si están a disposición de un trabajo- dijo Freezer mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su trono esperando la respuesta.

-Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu están en una zona muy alejada a esta galaxia, les tomarían por lo menos 7 meses o más para llegar aquí- informo uno de los soldados.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo enojado el demonio del frio- Tsk… Digan cuanto tiempo se demoraran en llegar al planeta Tierra- dijo un poco más calmado.

-S-S-Sí- el nerviosismo se mostraba en todos los soldados por el enojo de su líder- Su demora seria aproximadamente en 5 meses o menos-

-Todavía es mucho tiempo…- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mentón para pensar en su decisión- Bien, envíenle las coordenadas fijas a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu para que se dirigían a la Tierra- El soldado encargado envió todo lo necesario para que las fuerzas especiales aceptaran la orden.

-Listo, señor- dijo un soldado.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa Freezer- Es hora de ir a la Tierra- Con esa orden, todos los soldados se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones y la gran nave empezaba a movilizarse- _Disfruta de tu paz mientras puedas Gid… Jejejejeje_ \- pensaba maliciosamente mientras miraba la pantalla en donde se mostraba la nave del rey Gid dirigiéndose a la Tierra.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya se había terminado el verano en la Tierra y se acercaba el invierno. Los eventos que pasaron después de la gran excursión escolar no fueron tan relevantes. Goku, Yami y Ren siguieron entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, pero tampoco descuidando sus estudios. Algo curioso es que Yami siempre se llevaba a Goku en la escuela a la azotea para poder almorzar juntos. Al principio, solo ellos dos eran los únicos, luego se le unieron Lala y Rito. Aunque este último, la rubia todavía no le daba mucha confianza. Pero, lo acepto por petición del saiyajin. Alguien más que les unió fue Ren o mejor dicho Run que también quería pasar tiempo con el saiyajin. Los cuatro pasaban juntos día a día, ya sea en la escuela o en los entrenamientos. Sí, no se sabía muy el motivo, pero Rito le pidió a Goku que le enseñara artes marciales. Este acepto gustosamente, pero antes de eso le pidió que entrenara su cuerpo con ejercicios comunes. Ya sea correr, hacer planchas, abdominales o levantamiento de pesas. También hubo un terror de ellos que eran los exámenes de la escuela. Para sorpresa de todos fue que Lala había reprobado los exámenes y eso que ella era muy inteligente a la hora de los inventos. Eso fue raro para Rito, pero también otro que estaba igual que ella era Goku quien también había reprobado. Lo más gracioso era que ambos no se sentían deprimidos por tales notas al contrario se sentían normal. Rito solo vio eso como algo común en los dos. Otro que si mostraba depresión era Ren quien también desaprobó y eso que había obtenido ayuda de Run en su subconsciente, pero aun así no pudo aprobar. El peli naranja se puso a pensar de que si los extraterrestres son seres inteligentes, pero si habitan en otro planeta no lo son. Ese pensar se fue, ya que al menos si hubo alguien de ellos que aprobó. Y ese alguien era Yami quien había estudiado por orden de Zastin y también que no tenía nada que hacer después de los entrenamientos. Otro evento que se puede destacar es el cumpleaños de Rito. Goku y Lala querían regalarle algo como agradecimiento de que les dejara hospedar en su hogar. Y la gran idea que tuvo la princesa fue regalarle una "flor" y que sería más genial que esa flor midiera el tamaño del hogar de Rito y fuera una flor carnívora. Sí, pobre de él aunque no se enojó por eso, más bien se encontraba un poco feliz ya que no fue el único regalo que recibió ese día. Haruna le había regalado una linda regadera. Y así, Rito pudo regar la "flor" para gusto de esta.

Ahora, nos encontramos en el terreno montañoso en donde comúnmente se encontraba la máquina de gravedad para el entrenamiento de Goku, Yami, Lala y Ren.

* _Booom*_

Una gran explosión ocurrio cerca de las montañas levantando una gran cortina de humo. Poco después de disiparse, dos siluetas se podía observar en el cielo. Una pertenecía a Yami, con su típico traje de asesina aunque un poco dañado, que sus manos se habían convertido en grandes espadas y atacaba a gran velocidad a la otra silueta que era Ren vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, aunque presentaba más daño que la de Yami. Sin esperar nada, la rubia empezó a dar muchas estocadas al peliblanco quien esquivaba a duras penas. Cerca de la máquina de gravedad estaban Goku vestido con su típica ropa de entrenamiento aunque solo sin la parte superior de su dogi y Lala vestida con una ropa de entrenamiento similar al de Goku pero color rosa, ambos observando detalladamente el combate entre Yami y Ren.

-¡Wow! Yami-chan se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijo la princesa muy alegre.

-Sí- respondió el saiyajin contento al ver que sus amigos habían mejorado mucho- _Yami se ha vuelto más fuerte comparado a la vez que la enfrente-_ Pensaba mirando a la rubia que estaba esquivando los golpes de Ren- _Ren igual, aunque no sé porque se dificulta tanto, ya que el supera por poco a Yami-_ El saiyajin había propuesto un combate amistoso, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaban entrenando los cuatro. Yami y Ren fueron los primeros en decir que querían combatir con Goku. Para no estar peleándose por esa pequeñez, Lala sugirió un sorteo para que se solucione todo. Y así quedo, Yami contra Ren y Goku contra Lala.

En cuanto a la pelea, Yami transformo su mano en una bola de acero con espinas e intento golpear al peli blanco.

-Maldición… ¡AAAHHH!- Ren creo un campo de energía a su alrededor para aguantar el golpe de la bola, aunque le costaba ya que Oscuridad dorada aplicaba más presión- _Tengo que hacer algo… No podre mantener mucho esta barrera…-_

-Kuh…- Yami seguía aplicando más fuerza logrando rajar la barrera del mermorziano.

-Tsk… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- El peli blanco expandió la barrera empujando a Yami, para luego impulsarse con fuerza y darle un puñetazo en el rostro de la rubia mandándola al suelo.

*POOM*

Se levantó una gran cortina de polvo tras el impacto de Yami.

-Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…- Ren jadeaba pesadamente, ya que esa acción de expandir su barrera le costó mucha energía que digamos- _¿Dónde saldrá?-_ penso mirando fijamente la cortina de polvo.

- _¡REN!-_ Eso fue el grito de Run en su subconsciente.

-¡!- El mermorziano logro esquivar a último momento la espada que salio de la nube de polvo, por fortuna solo logro rasgar parte de su camisa; es decir, una línea en su pecho. Pero, no tuvo tiempo de descansar, ya que otra espada apareció para atacarlo. Como pudo, esquivaba estocada tras estocada viendo de reojo que al parecer Oscuridad dorada se ocultaba en la nube de polvo y solo estiraba su cabello transformado en cuchillas- _Solo tengo que atacar con lo último que me queda-_ Mientras esquivaba empezó a acumular Ki en sus manos para lanzarlo a su oponente- ¡Listo!- Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque…

- _¡Atrás tuyo!-_ Ren escucho la advertencia de Run, pero fue tarde ya que Yami que había aparecido detrás de él lo golpeo en el rostro mandándolo al suelo creando un gran cráter.

-Parece que termino, vamos Lala- Dijo Goku viendo que Ren ya estaba derrotado. Con el asentimiento de la princesa, ambos volaron a donde estaban Yami y Ren.

-…Kuh…- El mermorziano abrió los ojos e intento levantarse, pero el dolor era muy fuerte, al parecer bajo la defensa por su impresión de que Yami apareció detrás de él y por eso el golpe fue muy efectivo-… ¿?...- Él vio que la ex asesina le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él sonrió y acepto la ayuda de su compañera de entrenamiento.

-Yami-chan ha ganado jeje- Dijo alegre Lala mientras aterrizaba junto con Goku. Esas palabras deprimieron un poco a Ren. El saiyajin vio el semblante de su amigo.

-No te desanimes Ren, este ha sido el primer combate de entrenamiento- dijo Goku mientras se acercaba al mencionado- Además esto sirvió para ver algunos defectos que deben mejorar… Primero, Ren se te olvido que podías sentir el Ki de tu oponente en todo el combate- Eso dejo sorprendido al peli blanco, era cierto que estaba tan centrado en atacar que olvido detectar el Ki de Yami cuando ella apareció detrás de él.

-Pero, debo decir que era muy fuerte. Si él hubiera recordado eso, probablemente hubiera perdido- dijo Yami alabando el poder de su contrincante.

-Vez, cualquiera hubiera ganado en este combate, así que ya sabes que debes mejorar- dijo alegre Goku. Y Ren también sonrió, odiaba perder. Pero, como dicen de la derrota se aprende. Luego de eso, el mermorziano y la ex asesina se fueron a la máquina de gravedad para poder curar sus heridas. Mientras que la princesa y el saiyajin se quedaron- Bien, creo que es nuestro turno Lala- dijo Goku mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

-Jejeje Estoy lista Goku- dijo la princesa poniéndose en combate también. Y con eso, Lala se lanzó contra Goku lanzándolo varios golpes que el saiyajin bloqueaba con facilidad. Mientras eso sucedía, Oscuridad dorada y el peli blanco miraban atentamente el combate y a la vez que sanaban sus heridas.

-Es increíble que Lala haya obtenido un fuerza tremenda- dijo Ren mirando fijamente a la princesa- Yo recuerdo que solo era buena en inventar cosas…-

-Eso es porque la princesa quiere estar mucho tiempo con Goku…- dijo Yami observando al saiyajin- Yo también hago lo mismo…-

-Seria mentira, pero desde que Son Goku me propuso entrenar. Nunca soñé que tendría este poder algún día- El mermorziano miraba la palma de su mano para luego apretarla.

-Mi caso igual… Goku me salvo y me dio una razón para vivir-Yami mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, pero en su interior brotaba una gran felicidad y determinación. Eso lo pudo percibir Ren, él sabía que el saiyajin lo influencia para bien. En un principio, lo veía como alguien que quería arrebatarle a Lala. Pero con el tiempo vio que era una persona muy pura y a la vez inocente, aunque Ren mostraba hostilidad. Goku nunca lo vio de mala manera, es más siempre lo ayudaba en varias cosas y más con el entrenamiento. Luego de pensar muchas cosas, llego a una conclusión.

-Yami-san…- Dijo el peli blanco llamando la atención de la mencionada- Dime más sobre esos seres que intentan capturar a Lala- Eso impresiono un poco a la rubia. Ella se preguntó cómo es que sabe sobre los captores de la princesa. Ya que, cuando Goku les conto sobre cómo se conocieron. Este, por precaución del padre de Lala y Zastin, les dijo que él la había salvado de unos traficantes de esclavos espaciales.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?!- Casi fue un grito lo que dijo Oscuridad Dorada.

-La razón por la que llegue a la Tierra no solo fue para llevarme a Lala. Sino para ponerla a salvo de los "pretendientes" que su padre le impuso- Cuando Lala escapo, Ren se puso a investigar la razón por la que ella se fue. Al principio, no se sorprendió mucho porque esa razón era que no quería casarse. Pero, su impresión aumento al saber de dónde pertenecían esos "pretendientes"- Investigue mucho sobre ellos, y cuando tu viniste aquí mis sospechas concluyeron-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Yami mostraba una leve impresión de las palabras del mermorziano.

-Yami más conocida como Oscuridad Dorada… Una asesina caza recompensas que un día desapareció sin mostrar rastros… y ahora ex soldada del ejército de Freezer…- Yami quería aumentar un poco su guardia, pero no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento del saiyajin y la princesa- Tranquila, sé que te obligaban a asesinar cuando estabas bajo control de Freezer. Además, ya hable con Zastin sobre esto-

-¿Cuánto…sabes?- Yami todavía se mantenía a la defensiva.

-No tanto en lo que respecta sobre ti. En cuanto a Freezer, muy poco. Zastin tampoco me dio mucha información que digamos, es por eso que te lo pido directamente- dijo Ren intentando ver que no tenía malas intenciones- Además, esto lo hago con un propósito-

-¿Cuál sería?- dijo la rubia mientras baja su guardia, viendo que Ren no tenía ninguna mala intención.

-Proteger a Lala…-Dijo con un semblante muy serio- Desde que apareciste, descubrí que Son Goku aumento su ritmo de entrenamiento y mostraba acciones no tan comunes en él-

-¿Acciones no tan comunes…?-

-Sí, a veces cuando no hablaba con Yuuki Rito o Lala. Se mostraba muy pensativo y serio. Pero, cuando hablaba con ellos, mostraba un semblante muy alegre como evitando problemas- Yami mostro curiosidad por lo que decía el chico. Ella no podía ver mucho las facetas del saiyajin, puesto que ella estudiaba en primer año- Y eso empezó desde tu llegada…- Eso dejo muy pensativa a la ex asesina ¿El tema de Freezer era muy serio para el saiyajin? Tenía que aclarar sus dudas.

-Está bien, te contare lo que sé- Yami le contó a Ren todo desde que ella fue capturada por el ejército del tirano, sus intentos de escape, lo que escuchaba sobre lo que hablaban cada soldado hasta su llegada a la Tierra y su liberación gracias a Goku. El mermorziano procesaba toda la información para poder sacar también sus dudas y todo concordaba. La preocupación del saiyajin y los motivos de escape de Lala.

-Te agradezco que me contaras todo- dijo mostrando gratitud hacia Yami.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto ella curiosa.

-En un principio pensaba escapar con Lala… Pero, ahora que veo a lo que nos enfrentamos…- dijo mientras pensaba lo siguiente que diría- Sera preferible quedarme y tener a Son Goku de nuestro lado- Ren sabía que si huía tarde o temprano seria encontrado por las fuerzas del emperador y todo acabaría ahí. Sin embargo, si se quedaba junto al saiyajin, no solo aumentaría las probabilidades de proteger a Lala, sino que también podría aumentar su nivel y eso se demostró en el poco tiempo que estuvo en la Tierra. Yami vio que Ren miraba seriamente al saiyajin, ella desde el momento en que fue salvada, juro estar al lado de Goku sin importar que. Sabía lo poderoso que era, pero no podía estimar si estaba al nivel de Freezer, en ese momento ella no sabría con exactitud quien de los dos podría salir victorioso en un combate. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que Goku era superior.

- _Goku…-_ Se dijo internamente Yami mientras miraba al mencionado quien seguía su entrenamiento junto a la princesa. Volviendo al combate…

-Vamos Lala… Tiene que aumentar más fuerza- dijo animado el saiyajin mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes de la peli rosa.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! – Un gran combo de puñetazos daba la princesa para poder dar mucha presiona al saiyajin, pero fue en vano ya que Goku no se sentía para nada cansado y se mantenía en su misma pose defensiva. Al ver que no servía los golpes, Lala dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzo una ráfaga de energía que dio de lleno al saiyajin creando una cortina de polvo- ¡!-

-Jejeje te diste cuenta- Lala giro rápidamente hacia atrás poniendo sus brazos en forma de X para bloquear un golpe directo de Goku. Este se había movido muy rápido que la princesa por poco y no logra detenerlo. Aunque el saiyajin no se detuvo, ya que empezó a dar varios ataques que por poco Lala podía esquivar y bloquear.

- _Necesito una oportunidad-_ Pensaba la peli rosa mientras daba un salto atrás y se elevaba al cielo para poder escapar del saiyajin.

-No escaparas- Dijo Goku sonriente mientras también se elevaba en dirección hacia ella.

- _¡Ahora!-_ Con ese grito interno, dejo de elevarse para caer en picada y poder dar una patada a Goku. Pero, el golpe pasó de largo, ya que el saiyajin había dejado una imagen residual. Lala se sorprendió, pero no duro mucho porque Goku estaba atrás de ella y le dio un golpe martillo mandándola hacia el suelo levantando una cortina de polvo.

-Uy… Creo que me pase- Dijo el saiyajin mientras se rascaba la nuca y descendía al suelo esperando que el polvo se despejara- ¿Mmm…?- Este hizo un gesto de confusión al sentir que Lala estaba acumulando mucha energía- _¿Qué pensara hacer…?-_ Con ese pensamiento se puso en pose defensiva para bloquear el ataque, pero lo que no espero es que de la nada la energía desapareció- ¡¿Qué?! –

- _¡_ _ **Kame hame HA**_ _!-_ Goku escucho un grito atrás suyo, pero fue muy tarde ya que una gran ráfaga de energía rosa se dirigía hacia él y no pudo esquivarlo.

* _BOOOM*_

Con los espectadores, Yami y Ren estaban sorprendidos por el gran ataque que hizo Lala contra Goku. Pero, lo más resaltante es que Lala estaba… desnuda…

* _Slash*_

Ren se desmayó con una gran hemorragia nasal al ver el cuerpo de la princesa. En cuanto a Yami, ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia Lala para saber porque estaba en ese estado. Mientras que Lala solo jadeaba pesadamente, ya que ese ataque consumió su energía por completo.

-Vaya Lala me sorprendiste jeje- Dijo Goku saliendo de la nube de polvo con su ropa un poco dañada- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas sin ropa Lala?- Pregunto mientras miraba a ella confundida. En eso, llego Yami quien rápidamente estiro su cabello para cubrir el cuerpo de la princesa. Aunque, la ex asesina no se enojó por que Goku había visto sin ropa a la peli rosa ya que este era muy inocente y lo confirmo varias veces. Sin embargo, aun así ella todavía sentía molestia cuando el saiyajin veía el cuerpo de la princesa.

-Jejeje fue gracias a esto- Dijo Lala sonriente mostrando su brazo o más específico en su muñeca una especia de pulsera- Este invento se llama Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun versión 2… Esto me sirve para teletransportarme en cualquier lado. Aunque solo transporta lo orgánico es por eso que no pudo teletransportar mi ropa- Goku al escuchar la explicación volteo su cabeza para ver que en donde estaba antes la princesa. Solo estaba la ropa de Lala lleno de tierra.

-Bueno, creo que acaba por hoy el entrenamiento. Lala es genial que hayas avanzado mucho en tu fuerza y más en tus tácticas de combate…creo jejeje- Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa- ¿Por cierto donde esta Ren?- Dijo mientras miraba en dirección donde vino Yami.

-Digamos que tuvo unos problemas- dijo la ex asesina. Luego, lo encontraron en el suelo con su nariz sangrando. En fin, después de todos descansaran, Yami y Ren se fueron por sus respectivos caminos mientras que Lala y Goku se dirigían a la casa de los hermanos Yukki a descansar. Sin embargo, Yami aún tenía en mente lo que hablo con el mermorziano. En verdad ¿Por qué Freezer estaría tan obsesionado por capturar a la princesa Lala...? Ese era un misterio que tarde o temprano tendría que resolver.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Otro hermoso día acaba de comenzar, y como siempre en la residencia Yukki todo daba su rumbo habitual. Mikan levantándose más temprano para poder hacer el desayuno para todos, Rito aun dormido, la gran planta gigantesca también durmiendo. Y finalmente, el saiyajin y la devilukeniana durmiendo juntos en el futon de Goku. Sí, esto ya era lo más normal que se podía ver.

-¡Rito, Goku-san, Lala-san! Ya está listo el desayuno- La castaña gritaba desde las escaleras a los mencionados.

-¿Mmm…?- El primero en reaccionar fue el peli naranja quien le levantaba de su cama mientras se estiraba y bostezaba para luego mirar donde dormía Goku y dar un rostro cansado al saber que nuevamente la princesa estaba abrazada del saiyajin y otra vez desnuda. Ya era muy común, por lo que ya no se enojaba como al principio- _Ya ni sé porque me molesto en gritarle a Lala que deje de escabullirse aquí…-_ pensaba Rito mirando al saiyajin y devilukeniana durmiendo tranquilamente- Goku, Lala, Despierten de una vez-

-¿Eh?- Goku fue el primero en despertarse mientras se estiraba y bostezaba- Buenos días Rito- dijo mientras miraba al mencionado para luego posar su vista a Lala- Lala despierta…- La peli rosa poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar para luego abrir sus ojos y mirar al saiyajin que le sonreía- Buenos días jeje-

-¡!- Lala reacciono bruscamente mientras se levantaba y se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas-¡KYAAAAAAA!- Dio un grito mientras corría fuera de la habitación dejando perplejos a Goku y Rito.

-¿Qué fue esa…reacción?- fue lo único que pudo decir el Yuuki mayor. En cuanto al saiyajin, este seguía confundido por el actuar de la princesa.

* _Un rato después*_

El desayuno fue algo fuera de lo común, puesto que nadie decía nada por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. Fue así hasta que el trio se fue a la escuela. La princesa permanecía callada y serena mientras avanzaba un poco más adelante que el peli naranja y el saiyajin.

-Lala ¿Estas enojada? Si es así, discúlpame si hice algo que te molestara- dijo Goku mientras se acercaba un poco a la mencionada. Este penso que había hecho algo malo cuando la despertó y por eso ella no le decía nada desde el desayuno.

- _Esto es raro… Lala no se comportaría de esa manera-_ fue el pensamiento de Rito. Ya que, lo común que hubiera sucedido más temprano es que Lala no mostrara ningún signo de vergüenza estando desnuda y es más, estaría abrazada de Goku. Aquí había algo raro…

-Perdón, Goku. No es que este molesta o algo por el estilo… es solo que me dio vergüenza…- dijo la peli rosa mientras juntaba sus dedos y se sonrojaba. Bien, eso ya fue lo suficiente para que Rito se diera cuenta de que algo nadaba mal. Mientras que el saiyajin, no entendí muy bien lo que trataba de decir Lala.

-Oye Rito… ¿Lala se comportaba así?- dijo el saiyajin lo suficientemente cerca al peli naranja.

-No… lo más seguro es que le pasa algo- Pero antes de que ambos siguieran conversando. Un grupo adelante los llamaba.

-Oye Lala-Chii… Buenos días- gritaba Risa llamando la atención de la mencionada. En el grupo estaba Risa, Mio y Haruna.

-Buenos días Yuuki-kun, Son-kun, Lala-san- dijo la peli morada amablemente.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo el saiyajin mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-A-Ah… Buenos días- dijo un poco nervioso el peli naranja al ver a su amor secreto. Pero, lo que no esperaban los presentes era lo siguiente…

-Muy buenos días Haruna-san, Risa-san, Mio-san- La forma en como saludo la princesa era con mucho respeto y serena. Eso dejo confundido a todos, ya que ella siempre saludaba de manera energética y más alegre-¿Nos damos prisa? No queremos llegar tarde a clases- dijo Lala mientras avanzaba. En cuanto a los demás, en especial sus amigas, se preguntaba qué había pasado con ella…

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

El día fue algo fuera de lo común. Diariamente Ren elogiaba de manera exagerada a Lala en todo momento, para la peli rosa eso no le tomaba mucha importancia. Pero, hoy fue sumamente diferente. Cuando Ren hacia lo común para elogiarla, ella se avergonzó mucho que se escondió detrás de Goku como si huyera del mermorziano. Decir que este estaba muy triste era poco y tuvo una depresión por todo el día. Volviendo con la princesa, para el saiyajin y el peli naranja esto era demasiado raro. Lala no era la chica que se avergonzaba así de fácil y además, no se comportaba con la energía que comúnmente tenía. Yami también vio rara la actitud de la devilukeniana, aunque fuera poco tiempo que se conocían. La ex asesina sabía muy bien cómo se comportaba. Así que, luego de las clases, Yami, Rito y Goku llevaron a Lala a la azotea de la escuela para poder interrogarla.

-¿Están seguros que no fue un fallo de alguno de sus inventos?- dijo la rubia mirando a los otros dos pensando que le estaría pasando a Lala.

-Es muy probable, Goku dijo que uso una especie de aparato en el entrenamiento de ayer ¿No?- cuestionó el peli naranja mientras que el saiyajin asentía.

-Sí, aunque esto le está pasando desde que la vi desnuda en mi futon- Justo cuando dijo eso el saiyajin, a Yami le dio un tic de enojo. Ella sabía por qué reacciono así, pero dejo de lado eso para concentrarse en lo de Lala. Mientras que esta solo los miraba con un rostro confundido.

-Eh… creo que puedo saber que le pasa a Lala-sama- dijo Peke quien estaba como adorno de Lala- A decir verdad, la temperatura de Lala-sama está más alta de lo habitual-

-¿Mmm?- Goku choco su frente con la frente de la princesa poniéndola muy nerviosa por estar muy cerca de su prometido y en cuanto a Yami aunque parecía inexpresiva se podía ver un aura oscura- Sí, Lala tiene fiebre-

-¿Tiene fiebre? Pero, no parece que se sienta mal…- dijo Rito teniendo la razón, ya que si presentaba fiebre no debería estar en buen estado. Si no postrada en cama para descansar. Sin embargo, antes de que dijeran algo una voz los interrumpió.

-Al parecer ella pescó el "resfrió collete"-Esa voz pertenecía a una mujer muy atractiva de piel clara, pelo rojizo y corto, ojos verdes y su vestimenta consistía en una camisa rosa amarrada con un listón blanco en la cintura, pantalones azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color azul y una bata.

-¿Enfermera Mikado?- dijo Rito mirando sorprendido a la mujer identificada como Mikado. Goku la veía con extrañez, pero un pensamiento hizo que se pusiera un poco serio.

- _No es humana…-_ Fue lo primero que pensó el saiyajin al detectar que la energía que emanaba aquella mujer era más elevada que el de los humanos normales.

-Mikado…- Quien dijo eso como si fuera un susurro, aunque el saiyajin pudiera escuchar, fue Yami quien se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asombro y tristeza. La enfermera miro de reojo a la ex asesina para darle una sonrisa y un giño.

-¿Qué acaba de decir, enfermera?- pregunto Rito confundido por aquella palabra que menciono la mujer.

-Resfrió collete…Esto causa a la persona una ligera fiebre y un cambio rotundo de personalidad- Explico amablemente la enfermera.

-¡¿Eh?! Nunca había oído de algo así…- Rito estaba curioso sobre esa explicación de parte de la doctora. Goku se mantenía sereno y no dejaba de ver a la mujer y en cuanto a Yami, ella seguía igual que antes e igual que el saiyajin, mirando a Mikado.

-Es muy rara, así que lo más probable es que se contagiara de otro lugar del universo-

- _Tiene sentido, Lala y Goku viajaron al espacio para darme ese regalo en mi cumpleaños, pero ¿Por qué Goku no se enfermó?-_ Rito seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que su cerebro hizo un clic- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Quiere decir que usted sabe quién es Lala?!-

-Por supuesto, su cola lo indica todo de que ella es una devilukeniana- Dijo tranquila la enfermera mientras Rito seguía con un cara de tonto.

-Entonces, ¿Usted también es una alienígena?- pregunto el peli naranja mientras miraba de reojo al saiyajin, la devilukeniana y la ex asesina.

-Claro, no es tan raro que digamos… Seres de muchos planetas viven en la Tierra sin que los humanos lo sepan y yo soy la encargada de darles atención médica- Explico la enfermera.

- _Ya veo, eso explica las energías que aparecen todos los días y luego se marchan o los esconde…-_ Pensó el saiyajin.

-Les daré esto- Dijo Mikado mostrando un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido rosa- Es una medicina para resfríos que prepare. Con esto ella se recuperara una vez que lo tome- Así la enfermera le entrego la medicina a Rito- Bien, joven Rito me gustaría que llevara a la princesa a su clase, ya que me gustaría conversar algo en privado con ellos- dijo señalando al saiyajin y la ex asesina. El peli naranja quedo confundido por aquella petición, pero no quiso indagar más, ya luego le preguntaría a Goku de que se trataría.

-Está bien, vamos Lala- Mientras que la mencionada aun no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, tal vez sea algún efecto de su resfriado. Así ambos salieron de la azotea no sin antes el peli naranja daba una última mirada a los demás mientras cerraba la puerta.

-…- Goku vio como Rito y Lala se retiraban del lugar para después mirar a la enfermera quien solo mantenía su sonrisa. Iba decir algo, pero algo lo interrumpió…

 _¡!_

-¡Oh vaya! Fufufu- Dijo Mikado con un sonrisa al ver que Yami se había lanzado a ella abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Pensé…pensé…que nunca…te volvería…a ver-Dijo la rubia al borde del llanto.

-Shhh…Tranquila…Todo tiene una explicación- La enfermera solo acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Yami quien poco a poco se calmaba. Mientras que Goku, este veía extrañado aquella escena. La última vez que vio a Yami casi llorar fue cuando la habían curado en la nave de Zastin después de salvarla de Zarbon. Una vez que la ex asesina se calmó. Mikado la separo de ella y se puso frente al saiyajin- Gracias por salvar a Yami de las manos de Freezer-Dijo Mikado con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que…?- Goku mostro confusión y asombro a la vez que mostraba un rostro serio.

-Tranquilo, te explicare. Pero, primero sígueme a mi laboratorio- Goku dudaba un poco en seguirla, ya que al ver la sonrisa de Mikado, un pequeño escalofrió recorría la espalda del saiyajin. Sin embargo, quería saber cuál era la relación con Yami.

 _*Luego de unos minutos*_

Mikado los había guiado hasta la enfermería, pero una vez dentro apretó una especie de botón en su escrito y una compuerta se abrió desde el suelo mostrando unas escaleras metálicas. Los tres bajaron hasta llegar a una puerta de metal. Mikado apretó algunos botones que había en la puerta suponiéndose que era la contraseña para abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos a mi laboratorio, aunque este es uno de prueba. Ya que en mi casa tengo uno mucho más mejorado- Dijo Mikado mostrando el lugar que tenía un parecido al interior de la nave de Zastin, aunque se veía muchos artefactos médicos y más adelante había una puerta que conectaba a un espacio grande y vacío. Se podía ver por dentro, ya que las paredes eran de vidrio-Bien, supongo que tienes curiosidad por la relación que tengo con Yami- Dijo Mikado mirando al saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Sí-Dijo Goku de forma seria.

-Bueno, para empezar mi nombre completo es Ryouko Mikado. Antes trabajaba como doctora en una parte de la galaxia. Me dedicaba día a día a mi trabajo, me gustaba mucho curar a cada paciente que venía de cualquiera parte del universo. Mi fama me creció tanto que gane el título de la mejor doctora del universo. En ese momento, me sentía feliz con mi trabajo y vida tranquila hasta ese día… Estaba trabajando como siempre en mi consultorio, pero ya era la hora de cerrar hasta que alguien tumbo mi puerta… Era varios seres con armaduras extrañas que empezaron a rodearme y frente a mí apareció un tipo de piel celeste claro-

-Zarbon…- Dijo Goku interrumpiendo el relato de Ryouko.

-Sí, y junto a él se encontraba el ser responsable de que varios incluyendo a Yami vivieran un infierno- decía Mikado con un tono molesto.

-Freezer…- El saiyajin apretaba los puños con fuerza, aún mantenía ese gran rencor hacia Freezer. Mientras Yami, veía con tristeza el carácter de Goku. Cuando ella también conto su historia, el saiyajin también mostro la misma actitud que ahora, la de enojo puro.

-Sí, me propuso trabajar para él, en un principio me negué, ya que tenía mi consultorio era feliz trabajando así. Pero, Freezer no se lo tomo muy bien mi respuesta. Ordeno a sus hombres destruir mi consultorio y me obligaron a abordar su nave espacial. A partir de ese momento, me convertí en la doctora de todo su ejército. Bueno, no todo era muy malo para mí, puesto que yo era la mejor doctora me trataban bien e incluso me pude llevar bien con muchos de sus soldados. La cosa cambio el día en que el ejército de Freezer se redujo demasiado-

-El ataque de Vegeta…- Dijo Goku recordando los acontecimientos que le conto Gid y Zastin.

-Veo que estas al tanto- Dijo Mikado con una sonrisa- Sí, el príncipe de los saiyajines dio un gran ataque a toda la armada de Freezer y como sabrás dejo casi nulo su ejército. Yo hice todo lo posible para curar a los sobrevivientes, aunque el enfado de Freezer me obligo a matarlos, puesto que no servían para él. Ahí pasaron varios años hasta que conocí a Yami- La doctora miraba a la mencionada- Yo fui la encargada de curarla a ella y otros más después de que pasaran las pruebas que ordeno Freezer al momento de su captura-

-Mikado fue la que nos atendía a mí y a los demás mientras estábamos encerrados. Si no fuera por ella, tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido hasta el día del escape- comento la ex asesina.

-A decir verdad, yo fui la que inicio el plan de escape para ellos. Mientras yo hacía distracción, ellos podrían escapar por otra salida. Pero, ya sabrás como termino…- Dijo Mikado con una expresión triste.

-Sí, Yami me conto que unos soldados los había capturado y solo ella había sobrevivido- Respondió el saiyajin.

-Exacto, ella fue la única sobreviviente. En cuanto a mí, Freezer logro enterarse de que fui la que inicio ese escape. Al verme acorralada, lo único que pude hacer era escapar es una de sus naves pequeñas-

-¿Así que lo que dijo Zarbon fue mentira?- pregunto Yami llamando la atención de la doctora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Mikado.

-Zarbon me informo que te habían asesinado, por eso me resigne a que nunca podría escapar- dijo Yami muy triste.

-Qué extraño, me pregunto porque habrán dicho eso-Dijo de forma pensativa la doctora- En fin, luego de eso llegue a la Tierra y forme mi consultorio aquí. Nuevamente, Son Goku, te agradezco que salvaras a Yami- Mikado se inclinó frente al saiyajin.

-Jejeje no se preocupe. Hice lo correcto- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Bien, dime Goku ¿Te enfrentaras a Freezer?- Dijo de forma seria la doctora ocasionando que el saiyajin cambiara su rostro alegre a uno serio.

-Sí, tengo la obligación de hacerlo- dijo el saiyajin muy decidido. Mikado al escucharlo solo mostro una sonrisa.

-Entonces, déjame ayudarte en tus entrenamientos. No solo la raza devilukeniana puede construir máquinas de gravedad- Dijo la doctora mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde conectaba al espacio vacío- Ya hable con Zastin hace un tiempo y me mantuve en contacto con todo los sucesos desde tu llegada Son Goku o más bien ultimo saiyajin- Goku miraba a la doctora muy sorprendido, puesto que Zastin nunca le menciono sobre ella. En cuanto a Yami, ella solo estaba en silencio y observando la situación. Sus sospechas por fin fueron resueltas tras su conversación con Ren, el saiyajin si o si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al emperador, pero lo que le extrañaba era la actitud de Mikado. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, esta mostraba una sonrisa forzada. Ahora tenía una felicidad de esperanza.

-Pero, con la máquina que construyo Zastin me siento muy cómodo- Dijo el saiyajin.

-Lo sé, pero te darás cuenta que esa máquina tiene poco espacio y no es muy resistente- En eso tenía un punto a favor Mikado. Goku sabía que esa nave que construyo Zastin no era como el que le hizo Bulma. Aunque la gravedad de aumento era genial. La nave sufría mucho daño en un solo entrenamiento y el espacio era un poco pequeño.

-Bueno, creo que tiene razón- dijo el saiyajin.

-Bien, entonces vamos a entrar- Dijo Mikado mientras presionaba unos botones para luego abrir la puerta que conectaba al espacio grande. El lugar era muy amplio el suelo era de un tipo de metal- Este espacio es como la máquina de gravedad, solo que el material que use para su suelo es del metal más duro del universo y el cristal que lo rodea también. El saiyajin entraba y observaba el lugar. Para él era un lugar mucho mejor para entrenar. Una vez dentro la puerta se cerró- Goku quisiera hacer una prueba- El saiyajin veía a Mikado desde el cristal que los separaba. También, estaba Yami observándolo.

-¿En qué consistiría esta prueba?- pregunto Goku.

-Aparte de ser un lugar para tu entrenamiento, mediante esta computadora puedo analizar tus estadísticas y tu poder actual- explicaba la doctora mientras presionaba algunos botones- Me gustaría que me mostraras hasta donde llega tu poder- Eso dejo un poco pensativo al saiyajin, si era correcto mostrarle su poder. Mientras que Yami estaba muy interesada sobre eso. Solo recordaba que Goku podía alcanzar la cifra 60000 de poder cuando se enfrentó a Zarbon, ya que este lo menciono al analizarlo con su rastreador.

-Está bien- dijo saiyajin luego de unos segundos de pensar.

-Bien, cuando quieras Goku- Dijo la doctora mirando la pantalla que mostraba el poder del saiyajin que en ese momento marcaba el nivel de 500.

-…- Goku solo asintió y se puso en posición flexionando un poco sus rodillas y apretando sus puños-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH…!- Junto a su grito, un aura blanca apareció alrededor del saiyajin.

-Veamos…- Mikado observaba la pantalla que el numero aumentaba de una forma increíble.

 _600._

 _800._

 _10000._

 _13000._

 _15500._

 _23000._

 _30000._

 _43000._

 _52300._

 _60000._

-…-Una pequeña gota de sudor empezaba a bajar por la cien de la doctora. El poder del saiyajin aun seguía aumentado de una manera brutal.

83000.

90000.

100000.

-¡!- La doctora se sorprendió mucho al momento en que la computadora empezaba a dar una señal de peligro y a la vez que la tierra empezaba a temblar.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH…!- Yami no creía lo que veían sus ojos, un poder sin límites estaba frente a ella. El aura de Goku empezaba a generar grandes grietas debajo de él mientras la computadora seguía mostrando el aumento de poder.

150000.

180000.

200000.

- _Esto ya es demasiado… tiene que parar-_ pensaba la doctora mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, ya que el poder del saiyajin hacía temblar más fuerte el suelo.

Mientras tanto fuera del laboratorio, toda la escuela empezaba a evacuar puesto que pensaban que el movimiento era causado por un terremoto. Al momento en que los alumnos de cada salón empezaban a evacuar fuera de la escuela, una persona se quedó estática y se veía su nerviosismo.

-…- Esa persona era Ren, él sabía la verdadera causa del temblor- _Este poder abrumador… Es de…-_ El mermorziano miraba debajo de él, ya que podía sentir dónde provenía semejante Ki. Volviendo con el saiyajin.

-¡GOKU! ¡PARA, ES SUFICIENTE!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Mikado que milagrosamente el saiyajin pudo escucharla y poco a poco disminuía su grito y su aura empezaba a desvanecerse para alivio de la doctora-Ufff… y pensar que el vidrio fue lo que más resistió jeje- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba las paredes de cristal intactas, al parecer el material con el que fue hecho fue más resistente que el suelo que presentaba grietas- Bueno, miremos co…- No pudo terminar su frase, ya que lo que observo en la computadora la dejo sin habla total, no solo ella, Yami también estaba en la misma situación. Ambas no creían lo que sus ojos miraban-¡530000!- Fue el grito de la doctora al ver esa descomunal cifra.

-…-Yami solo observaba atónita el numero marcado por la máquina, luego poso su mirada en Mikado quien en un principio estaba asombrada para luego sonreir, eso desconcertó a la rubia.

- _Su poder es casi igualado al de Freezer…No tal vez todavía esconda más-_ Esos eran los pensamientos de la doctora. No pediría al saiyajin mostrar su poder sin ninguna razón oculta-B-Bueno, Goku creo que no esperaba que tengas un nivel tan superior creo que un poco más y la computadora hubiera estallado- Dijo mientras observaba que el saiyajin salía de su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.

-Jejeje eso no fue todo mi poder, pero debo decir que este sitio es mucho más resistente que la máquina que construyo Zastin- Dijo Goku mirando por fuera el lugar aunque el suelo presentaba grietas, eso sí aguantaba más que la máquina de gravedad que con solo un aumento fuerte podría destruirse. Esa es la razón, por la que Zastin le hace mantenimiento cada cierto tiempo como cad días.

- _I-Increíble, no cabe duda. Hice la elección correcta en ayudar a los Deviluke ahora-_ Penso la doctora mientras miraba fijamente al saiyajin quien sonreía, luego poso su mirada en Yami quien todavía estaba un poco estática, aunque espabilo al ver al saiyajin-Bien, creo que será mejor que vuelvan a clases, ya que con el alboroto que ocasionaste Goku, no se darán cuenta que faltaron a clases- Dijo mientras abría la puerta para que puedan salir del laboratorio. Después de que el saiyajin y la ex asesina se fueran, Mikado cerró sus ojos y suspiraba aliviada- _Por fin... Ha llegado una esperanza…-_ Y con ese pensamiento se puso a reparar el suelo de la cámara de entrenamiento que Goku destrozo al aumentar su poder.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Luego del encuentro con la doctora Mikado, Goku y Yami pudieron llegar a sus respectivos salones una vez que el escándalo por el temblor se haya calmado. Cuando el saiyajin llego a clases fue recibido con un abrazo de una preocupada Lala quien al parecer Rito todavía no le había dado el medicamento que le entrego Mikado. Después se descubrió por el mismo Goku que él fue el responsable del temblor ganándose un regaño de Rito por hacer eso, aunque se calmó porque Goku hizo eso por petición de la doctora. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque cierta persona todavía estaba inquieta con el suceso del temblor. Era Ren, él pudo sentir el enorme poder del saiyajin y estaba muy inquieto para preguntarle si ese era todo su poder o no, pero no tenía la oportunidad para preguntarle, así que decidió que en el próximo entrenamiento le preguntaría. En fin, ya cuando llegaron a casa, Rito le dio el medicamente a Lala para que pudiera recuperarse y sorprendente que el efecto fue instantáneo. Aunque, la princesa no recordaba nada de lo que paso cuando estaba enferma.

-Ehhh… Así que la enfermera de la escuela también es una alienígena…- Dijo Mikan mientras miraba una revista sentada en el sillón de la sala.- Es curioso que hayan muchos seres de otros planetas aquí en la tierra… Por cierto, ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta del resfrió en el acto, Peke?- Dijo mientras observaba al pequeño robot que estaba junto a Rito quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-No me di cuenta, ya que Lala-sama nunca se había resfriado antes- Dijo el pequeño robot.

-Bueno, al menos Lala-san ya está como antes- Dijo contenta la castaña- Aunque también fue gracioso lo que hizo Goku-san jeje- Rito le había comentado lo ocasionado por el saiyajin en la escuela a Mikan quien se lo tomo muy gracioso.

-Sí, no sé qué habrá tenido en mente la enfermera Mikado para pedirle eso a Goku- Dijo el peli naranja. Pero, su conversación fue interrumpida por cierta persona.

-¡Mikan! ¡Ya no hay toallas!- Quien dio ese grito fue Lala quien se estaba bañando y había salido del baño completamente desnuda.

-Ahh…- Rito solo suspiro cansando, ya era muy común lo descuidada que es Lala- Peke, haz lo tuyo- Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Sí- Respondió el pequeño robot yendo donde la princesa para poder vestirla.

\- A todo esto, Mikan ¿Dónde está Goku?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Mmm… No lo sé, seguro estará entrenando como siempre- Dijo la castaña.

-Ohh… Entonces iré a verlo ahora- Dijo Lala ya vestida con un polo rosa y una falta de color lila con zapatos guinda- Veamos donde estará…- La princesa cerro los ojos concentrándose para encontrar el ki de Goku, así paso unos segundos hasta que lo detecto- ¡Ya lo encontré! Nos vemos luego Rito, Mikan- Dijo la princesa mientras abría la puerta del jardín trasero para volar en dirección en donde estaba el saiyajin.

-Jejejeje Lala-san siempre para junto a Goku-san-Dijo la castaña mirando la entrada trasera donde salio la princesa.

-Incluso cuando estaba enferma no se despegaba de él en ningún momento. Bueno, hasta que apareció la enfermera Mikado- Dijo Rito recordando los hechos del día de hoy- Bueno creo que también hare unos cuantos ejercicios jeje- Dijo mientras se iba afuera al patio trasero.

- _Goku-san ha sido una gran influencia para Rito y los demás…-_ Pensó la castaña con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano hacer unos abdominales.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku se encontraba cerca de un puente donde debajo de este estaba un rio. El saiyajin solo estaba sentado en el pasto contemplando la hermosa luna llena. En ese mismo momento sentía una gran tranquilidad, cerró los ojos y daba una sonrisa disfrutando la brisa del viento. Así se mantuvo un buen rato hasta que abrió sus ojos y su expresión dio un cambio muy brusco. Ahora tenía un rostro muy serio y ahora miraba la palma de su mano que después la apretó con mucha fuerza.

- _A pesar que pude aumentar mi poder… Sigo sin poder alcanzar el estado de súper saiyajin… Seguro, debo de volver a tener esa ira de aquel entonces-_ Esos eran los pensamientos de Goku mientras recordaba los acontecimientos en Namekusei, sentía aun la rabia de ver a su amigo/rival Pikoro ser herido y a su mejor amigo Krillin morir a manos de Freezer. Poco a poco, pequeñas rocas empezaban a levitar alrededor de Goku mientras este apretaba sus dientes y su poder se elevaba, pero se tranquilizó al sentir un Ki familiar acercándose a él.

-¡Goku!- Gritaba la princesa aterrizando junto al saiyajin- ¿Eh? Pensé que estarías entrenando, ya que sentí tu poder aumentar- Dijo confundida mirando a Goku.

-No… Solo recordaba algunas cosas que me hicieron enojar un poco- Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa triste. Lala miraba el semblante del saiyajin y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Paso algo malo en tu mundo?- Dijo preocupada la princesa mirando más de cerca al saiyajin.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que antes de venir a este mundo había derrotado a un tirano que destruyo mi planeta?- dijo el saiyajin recibiendo un asentimiento de la princesa- Bien, resultaba que pude derrotar a ese ser malvado al liberar mi poder por la ira, ya que ese ser había dejado herido gravemente a uno de mis amigos y asesinado a mi mejor amigo- Lala se mostró muy impactada por lo que le contaba el saiyajin quien solo mostraba un rostro triste.

-¡Ohh…! Pero, tú me contaste que en tu mundo existía una especie de esferas que si las juntabas todas invocabas a un enorme dragon y te cumpliría cualquiera deseo- Dijo la princesa recordando las historias que le contaba el saiyajin cuando andaba aburrida- Seguro con esas esferas pudieran revivir a tu amigo- Lala intentaba animar al saiyajin como sea.

-Tienes razón, tal vez los demás ya lo hayan revivido, pero…- Goku miraba fijamente el cielo- Esa sensación no se puede sacar fácilmente…- Puede que el saiyajin no era muy relacionado con los sentimientos, pero desde que llego a este mundo intento encajar en ese entorno y día tras día extrañaba a su familia, su hijo, sus amigos e incluso a su ahora rival Vegeta que se preguntara si habrá atacado la Tierra o tal vez no, quien sabe…

-…- Lala no dijo, puesto que ella no experimento lo mismo que el saiyajin y ojala que nunca lo sienta. Pero, eso no seguiría impidiendo que ella intentara animar a Goku- ¡Goku!- Dijo en tono serio llamando la atención del mencionado.

-…- El saiyajin miro fijamente la mirada seria que le daba la princesa para que después ella diera una gran sonrisa.

-¡Entrenemos!- Grito con fuerza mientras mostraba su gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora?- Dijo confundido el saiyajin mientras veía como Lala daba un salto y se ponía en posición de pelea.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!- Dijo ella contenta insistiendo a Goku a entrenar.

-…- Goku la miraba confundido por unos segundos para luego mostrar una sonrisa- ¡Bien!- Junto a su grito dio un salto y se puso en posición de combate también. Así ambos empezaron el pequeño combate intercambiando golpes, pero más que un entrenamiento parecía un simple juego, ya que ambos mostraban una sonrisa y sonreían. Mientras el combate seguía, un sentimiento de nostalgia apareció dentro del saiyajin. Era como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes- _¡Ya recuerdo!-_ Fue su grito interno al recordar su primera "cita" si se podría decir, en donde combatió con su esposa Milk cuando eran pequeños en ese momento él no tenía la menor idea de que era un matrimonio o los sentimientos de amor. Pero, ahora que estaba en este mundo poco a poco iba conociendo poco a poco. Un sentido misterioso aparecía cada vez que se estaba con Lala, y no era lo mismo que cuando estaba con todos los demás. Algo desconocido para él, pero a la vez algo muy agradable y cómodo. Sí, nuestro saiyajin no sabía que poco a poco empezaba a florecer un sentimiento hacia la princesa, tal vez en un futuro sepa que será. En cuanto a la princesa devilukeniana, ella se sintió muy aliviada al ver que pudo animar a su prometido. Sin duda, cuando lo conoció en un principio se sentía feliz junto a él como amigo y a la vez gracias a Goku, su padre dejo de insistir en que regresara a Deviluke. Por esa razón, se sentía a gusta cuando se pudo hacer que el saiyajin fuera su prometido. Sin embargo, ella con el tiempo se estaba enamorando del saiyajin. Sí, ella si estaba enamorada de él aunque este no se diera cuenta. Así siguieron entrenando sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, pero igual siguieron en su mundo ellos dos hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ahora nos ubicamos en la nave devilukeniana de Zastin, él estaba leyendo con suma atención unos documentos que se le fueron entregados por la doctora Mikado Ryouko. Esos documentos trataban sobre el nivel de poder evaluado del saiyajin y decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. No espero que Goku guardara semejante nivel de pelea, aunque todavía no podía afirmar si podría ser superior al emperador del mal. Después la pantalla que estaba frente a él se prendió mostrando el rostro del rey de Deviluke y a la vez padre de Lala.

-Lord Deviluke- dijo Zastin mostrando respeto al pequeño rey.

-Zastin ese informe que me mandaste es impresionante- dijo Gid mostrando un poco de impresión- Sin duda, no espere que lograra superar por poco mi poder… Bueno, cuando tenía mi poder completo- Dijo con una expresión un poco molesta para luego cambiar a una pequeña sonrisa- Bien, aparte de esto no parece que haya un problema por ahí-

-Sí, señor. No hay ningún inconveniente con Lala-sama en su estancia en la Tierra- Dijo el peli verde claro- Y también, tengo que decir que gracias a Goku-san, Lala-sama ha aumentado mucho su fuerza y también de Ren-kun y Yami-san- Esa declaración llamo la atención del pequeño rey.

-¿Ella ha estado entrenando?- dijo Gid muy curioso- ¿Por qué no pusiste eso en el informe?- Esas palabras hizo que Zastin se pusiera nervioso. Sí, el guardia personal de la princesa siempre se olvidaba escribir esos detalles por estar más concentrado en analizar más al saiyajin.

-Eh… Bueno… Se me paso Jajaja- Dijo el peli verde claro riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. El rey estaba mostrando un semblante enojado haciendo sudar a mares a Zastin. Este esperaba que iba a decir su rey.

-Ahh… No importa, para la próxima no te olvides eso- Dijo con un suspiro Gid aliviando el nerviosismo del guardia personal de la princesa- Aunque, es muy raro que Lala se animara a entrenar, puesto que más le interesaba crear cosas- El pequeño rey empezaba a recordar cuando la princesa era pequeña y solo paraba creando muchas cosas que salían mal.

-Se interesó cuando Goku-san le pidió a Ren-kun que entrenara con él- Dijo Zastin recordando esa escena- Me imagino que no quiso estar fuera de eso solo observando a los chicos peleando-

\- Tal vez, pero es algo muy curioso lo que me acabas de contar… Tal vez si llegue a ser una buena reina junto Son Goku jeje- Sonreía el pequeño el rey al saber que su hija también se hacía fuerte-Bueno, entonces me comunicare contigo cuando me envíes algo interesante-

-Sí, señor- Luego de que Zastin se despidiera la pantalla se apagó- Ufff… pensé que me iba a poner un castigo, pero creo que con lo de Freezer no sería necesario… ¿Mmm?- Zastin miro una pantalla a su costado que mostraba algún lugar aleatorio de la ciudad. Lo que le llamo la atención fue que se mostraba a Goku y Lala entrenando-…- Zastin miraba curioso la pequeña pelea que mostraban, vio como ambos sonreían alegres. Después, se alejó de la pantalla para seguir a sus asuntos- Bien, sigamos…- Dijo mientras seguía revisando los documentos que eran demasiados- Aun así, es increíble que la doctora Mikado haya reunido tanta información sobre Freezer y sus hombres- Se decía para sí mismo mientras pasaba hoja por hoja- Aunque la mayoría no son soldados de alto nivel…- Hoja tras hoja era tirada para aun lado, ya que para el peli verde claro la información de cada soldado de Freezer no era muy importante que digamos- Zarbon… Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que no fue rival para Goku-san- Se dijo mirando el informe donde estaba todo lo relacionado con el soldado elite del emperador del mal, su poder y su habilidad de transformación, pero eso ya no servía por que el saiyajin ya lo había derrotado. Así se pasó todo el rato mirando muchos archivos sin tanta importancia, sin embargo vio un archivo que le llamo mucho la atención- ¿Fuerzas especiales Ginyu?- Ese archivo contenía información de un gran equipo de mercenarios a la orden del demonio del frio conformado por 5 seres, pero solo aparecían sus nombres: El líder llamado Ginyu, los demás eran Recoome, Burter, Jeice y Guldo. Lo interesante era que como se mencionaba en orden los nombres también era que estaba ordenado del nivel más alto hasta el nivel más alto. Según lo que redacto Mikado, no se le veían muy seguido en la nave de Freezer, solo aparecían cuando Freezer tenía una misión exclusiva para ellos. A la vez que se menciona que la fuerza Ginyu fue el responsable de frustrar el escape de los cautivos donde se encontraba Yami- Tendré que averiguar más sobre este grupo, tal vez si den problemas a Goku-san…- Dijo mientras guardaba el archivo en un lugar seguro para luego seguir revisando lo que faltaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Una vez que termino la transmisión con Zastin, Gid estaba muy pensativo aunque de manera alegre.

- _Esto ha sido una gran suerte…-_ pensaba el pequeño rey observando por la ventana el infinito espacio- _Pensé que condenaría a mi hija a algo demasiado cruel si la casaba con uno de los soldados de Freezer…-_ Gid recordaba cada reunión matrimonial que obligaba a Lala a asistir- _Me sentí mal por eso, pero cuando ella escapo… Tal vez hubiera ganado tiempo para poder encontrar una salida y apareció…-_ En sus memorias, recordaba como él buscaba una manera de evitar la unión de su armada con la armada del emperador del mal hasta que recibió la información de Zastin sobre un saiyajin- _Cuando lo supe, no dude en dejar a Lala junto a él… Ya que, siempre sabía que Freezer tenía un temor hacia los saiyajines. Esa era la razón por las que los elimino-_ Aunque sabía que Freezer actuaría en el momento en que Gid ya no acataría sus pedidos o más bien órdenes. Tomo una arriesgada decisión y planto su esperanza en Goku- _No me arrepiento de esa decisión… Pero, aunque ese saiyajin tenga ese nivel de poder no creo que pueda vencer fácilmente a Freezer…_ \- El pequeño rey cerraba sus ojos mientras inspiraba y luego suspiraba mostrando ahora un semblante serio-… Es por eso que…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aunque me cueste la vida, te ayudare a eliminar a Freezer…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.Continuara…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Avance:_

Voz de Goku: ¡Hola soy Goku! Increíble es mucho más grande que la casa de mi amiga Bulma y hay demasiada gente.

Voz de Saki: Ojojojojojojojo ¡Sean bienvenidos a la fiesta de Navidad de Tenjouin Saki!

Voz de Rito: No sé por qué, pero esto terminara mal…

Voces de Chicas: ¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOON-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Voz de Lala: ¡Wow! Esto es demasiado divertido Jajajajaja.

Voz de Yami: G-G-Goku… Q-Q-Quita…me…eso…

Voz de Lala: ¡Vamos Goku! Tenemos que encontrar nuestros regalos jejeje.

Voz de Goku: El próximo capítulo de "El ultimo saiyajin" será "Una loca fiesta navideña: Encuentra el regalo"… ¿Eh? ¿Lala porque te acercas así?

Voz de Lala: Goku…

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **-Este capítulo tiene algunas partes del episodio 30 de To Love Ru (Manga).**_

 _ **Bien, en verdad debo pedir una enorme disculpa a todos por tardarme demasiado. Pero, la verdad es que si me paso algo que me dejo muy enojado. Para los que algunos sepan subí un fanfic al finales de enero y justo después de publicarlo iba a subir este episodio. Sin embargo, mi computadora empezó a fallar y bueno no era algo nuevo puesto que esa pc que usaba ya tenía 5 años. Intente todo lo posible para poder aunque salvar el episodio, me tomo muchas horas pero no tuve éxito en poder arreglar mi pc. Así que lo mande al técnico y algunos dias después me informaron que ya no servía puesto que el disco interno del CPU ya estaba demasiado mal. Recuerdo que ese día estaba demasiado enojado por haber perdido ese episodio así que hasta que me trajera una nueva pc tuve que volver a redactar este episodio y lo escribía poco a poco, porque empezaba la universidad. Milagrosamente pude terminarlo y hace una semana me trajeron la pc y no perdí tiempo en pasarlo a Word. Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta sí di un avance, lo que eso significa que tengo el siguiente capítulo un poco avanzo y lo más probable es que lo suba a final de este mes si es que la universidad me hinche las bolas. En fin, espero que entiendan mis razones de atraso y no me hagan bullying xddd. Aparte, tendré también que dar importancia a mis otros fics que deje abandonados más "El guardián definitivo de Zero", tratare de poder avanzarlos también y no dejarlos en el olvido. Bien, pasemos a los reviews del año pasado.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Goku Black: Gracias por seguir apoyándome aunque me tarde. Sí, confirme que sería GokuxHarem. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Nahuel Durandal: Jeje como siempre gracias amigo siempre me apoyas y te agradezco mucho. Sí me gusta mucho el rumbo que va más el manga, pero también pondré algunas cosas del anime. Sobre tus preguntas tal vez si o tal vez no quien sabe jejeje. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Summer145: Lamentablemente en un principio ya había quedado con que Rito estuviera con Haruna y bueno en mi opinión me gusta esa pareja. Aunque las demás estarán con Goku, pero no todas. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **El rey Son Goku: ¿Tú eres el del canal de YouTube donde publican mi fic? Sí lo eres, pues gracias por aumentar la fama de mi historia y si no pues perdón por equivocarme jejeje. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Kenallo25: Como mencione con anterioridad será Harem para Goku. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias, sí poco a poco trato de hacer conexión en la relación de Yami y Goku. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Alucard77: Bueno, quería enfocar esta vez la relación con Rito y Haruna, ya que no me imagino que todos sepan de To love ru (manga). Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Soullalbarn1800: Muchas gracias, poco a poco me esfuerzo en la redacción y eso que no es mi fuerte jejeje. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Xpegasox: Bueno sobre ese cross sobre DBZ y RWBY pues tal vez lo haga si es que me da tiempo Jajaja. Poco a poco se revelara el harem de Goku, pero no será tanto. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose: Poco a poco aparecerá Yami, puesto que tengo ya un arco de ella más adelante y está relacionado un poco con To Love Ru Darkness. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Black Etherias833: Disculpa por la falta de actualización. Me alegro que te guste igual que a mi esta pareja GokuxLala y como mencione poco a poco se ira revelando el harem de Goku. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Blamasu: No abandonare fanfiction aun. Y me alegro que entiendas mis situaciones. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Kenshiro64Hakuto no Ken: Tiene razón, Freezer no es igual al Freezer que conocemos. Y sí, Goku podrá superar el límite del kaioken. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **ReZero1: Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Lord Freezer: Jajaja sí, pero no te preocupes más adelante Yami tendrá más aparición. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Darkcrizer: Jajajajaja me das ideas buenas con eso. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **DmcNero: Goku no se quedara atrás en sus estudios, aunque todavía no pueda aprender todo completamente jajajaja. Sí el manga es mejor aunque también tomare algunas partes del anime interesante. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Jajaja la inocencia de Goku siempre es algo muy común en él. Sí me gusta también la pareja GokuxYami. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Vergil Sparda Yamato: Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en esto. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Nomura Fudou: Muchas gracias y un gran saludo.**_

 _ **Osvaldoelbarce: Sí el manga tiene mucho más partes interesantes que el anime recorta. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **ZeroExk: Jajaja Freezer si se tomara una gran sorpresa, pero no solo él. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **DioBrandoVampire: Muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Lily Montero: Jajajaja tranquilo habrá momento sobre eso. Y… bueno esa si es una gran idea. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Felipe Carrion: Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Guest: Existió… Un saludo.**_

 _ **God Yamcha Stronger: Gracias por los tantos reviews Jejejeje. No hare eso como hicieron los creadores. Aquí daré protagonismo a todos por igual. Y es un buen dato sobre los saiyajines. Gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Autor godz: Muchas gracias y un saludo.**_

 _ **Bien, termino con un gran agradecimiento a todos. En verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría a más de 200 reviews y es algo que me alegra mucho jejeje. Espero que me sigan apoyando y yo también hare lo mejor para hacerles disfrutar con mi fanfic. Sin mucho más, se despide y manda un gran saludo Zasetsu04.**_


	9. Una loca fiesta navideña

_**PD: No poseo DBZ o To love ru, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capítulo 8: Una loca fiesta navideña: Encuentra el regalo**

Ahhh… El invierno, una época de pura nieve para el país de Japón y también una época en donde se celebra la tan esperada Navidad. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Goku y Yami tuvieron su encuentro con la mejor doctora del universo, Mikado Ryouko, y gracias a ella el saiyajin había podido aumentar en gran medida su nivel de poder mediante la sala de entrenamiento que construyo Mikado. Y no solo Goku, también Lala, Ren y Yami. Además, el saiyajin había empezado a entrenar a Rito quien todo el tiempo transcurrido había estado ejercitando para poder aguantar el entrenamiento de Goku. Aunque todavía le faltaría mucho para poder tener un nivel más superior a un humano. En fin, nos ubicamos ahora en una gran mansión perteneciente a Tenjouin Saki y en la entrada de dicha mansión había mucha gente vestida de elegante, aunque la mayoría eran los estudiantes del Instituto Sainan. Un poco más lejos se encontraban Goku, Rito, Saruyama, Ren y Yami observando la gran mansión y cada uno tenía un regalo en la mano.

-Increíble, hay demasiada gente- Dijo el saiyajin mirando por todos lados- También esa casa es demasiado grande.Más grande que la casa de mi amiga Bulma- Goku se encontraba vistiendo su camiseta azul de siempre junto a unos pantalones de cuero color marrón junto con zapatos del mismo color y una casaca negra.

-No esperaba que Tenjouin-senpai fuera tan amable de invitarnos a todos en esta fiesta- Dijo Saruyama quien vestía una casaca con capucha roja y unos pantalones negros con zapatos de igual color.

-No lo sé, pero tengo una inquietud sobre esto…- Dijo Rito vistiendo un polo de moda con una casaca blanca y unos jeans azules con zapatillas del mismo color. También él estaba recordando la actitud de Saki en la escuela, por lo que tenía un mal presentimiento en esa fiesta.

-Bueno, será mejor entrar de una vez- Dijo Ren quien tenía puesto un smoking negro.

 **(Nota de autor: Smoking Negro=terno Negro)**

-Sí…- Dijo Yami vestida con su típica traje de ex asesina. Ella opto con vestir eso, ya que se sentía más cómoda así. Luego, los cinco se adentraron a la mansión no sin antes dejar su regalo en una especie de caja en la entrada de la mansión. Dentro de ella, se encontraba un ambiente muy agradable y elegante, además que el lugar estaba muy bien decorado y estaba un cartel colgado en el techo que decía "Supervisión Tenjouin Saki Fiesta de Navidad". Aparte, había muchas mesas que tenían muchas fuentes de comida, claro que eso llamo la atención del saiyajin. Yami y Ren se fueron para otro lado y cuando Rito y Saruyama estaban camino a una de las mesas, cierta persona los llamo a ambos.

-Yukki-kun, Saruyama-Kun- Esa persona era Haruna quien vestía una blusa blanca con decoración de flores, una falda de cuadros muy bonito- Me alegro encontrarlos- Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba y atrás de ella estaban Risa y Mio con un ropa muy bonita.

- _Ahh…Haruna en ropa elegante…se ve muy linda…-_ Pensaba embobado el peli naranja observando con detalle a la peli morado.

-¿Dónde están Lala-Chii y Son-kun?- Pregunto Risa a Rito quien salio de su trance.

-Pues, Lala dijo que vendría después de vestirse y Goku…- El peli naranja volteo a su derecha mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza al ver al saiyajin en una de las mesas de comida devorando todo- Ahí lo vez…- Dijo señalando a Goku mientras que Risa miraba donde estaba y solo reia nerviosamente. Bueno, era una costumbre ver como el saiyajin comía de esa manera.

-¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOON-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN! - Varios gritos se hicieron aparecer, las responsables eran un grupo de chicas quienes empezaron a rodear al saiyajin mientras que este todavía tenía la comida en su boca.

-¿E Paham (Que pasa)? – Dijo el saiyajin con la boca llena viendo a todas las féminas que estaban alrededor de él.

-Khuu… ¿Por qué Goku es tan popular? – Lloraba cómicamente Saruyama envidiando la situación del saiyajin.

-Jejeje…- Rito reia al ver como se encontraba el saiyajin. Pero un sonido familiar lo hizo mirar hacia adelante.

-Ojojojojojojojo ¡Sean bienvenidos a la fiesta de Navidad de Tenjouin Saki!- Quien dijo eso fue la mismísima Saki quien vestía un lindo atuendo de Santa Claus y estaba en una especie de escenario. Además atrás de ella estaban sus subordinadas Aya y Rin quienes estaban vestidas con un traje de reno- ¡Disfruten a más no poder!- Grito la señorita con una sonrisa triunfante mientras todos los invitados aplaudían- Fufufufu Mi plan marcha perfecto… ¿Eh?- Bueno, casi todos le tomaban atención a Saki, el saiyajin todavía seguía comiendo a pesar de todas las chicas que lo rodeaban. La señorita miro a Goku recordando un evento del pasado- _Son… Goku… -_ Penso mientras seguía mirando al mencionado cambiando a un semblante desafiante- _Ahora te hare caer ante mi belleza…-_ Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un alboroto en la entrada.

-¡Oigan, miren!-

-¡Preciosa!-

-¡Wow!- Varias personas lanzaban muchas elogios a la persona que había ingresado a la mansión.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Esa persona era Lala vestida con una especie de traje de diablesa. **(Nota de autor: Para que se hagan la idea buscar el capítulo 33 del manga de To love Ru y en la página 6 sale como esta vestida)** La vestimenta de la princesa llamaba mucho la atención que todos empezaban a mirarla, exceptuando el grupo que seguía al saiyajin. Pero, había una persona que no estaba contenta con la aparición de la devilukeniana.

- _Tsk… Es ella… ¡Como se atreve a robarme la atención de todos!-_ Se gritaba internamente la señorita mientras miraba a Lala con unos ojos de furia- _¡Maldición! Debí ponerme algo más llamativo…-_

-Oh… Buenas tarde Saki- dijo alegre la peli rosa.

-¡No me trates con tanta familiaridad!- Grito enojada la mencionada al escuchar como la princesa la llamaba por su nombre- _Vas a ver… Esta vez te demostrare de lo que soy capaz…-_ Con ese pensamiento se alejó de la princesa y subió al escenario diciéndole algo al oído a Aya.

-¡Ejem! ¡Atención por favor!- Dijo la peli azul oscuro a través de una micrófono llamando la atención de todos- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a empezar con el evento principal que será el intercambio de regalo!- Murmullos de emoción empezaban a escucharse entre las personas- ¡Sin embargo, los regalos que trajeron ustedes no se encuentran en este lugar!- Lo dicho por Aya dejo desconcertado a todos los invitados.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Se preguntó a si mismo Rito.

-Fufufufu… No creen que es demasiado simple solo intercambiar regalos…- Dijo Saki llamando la atención de todos- Es por eso, que pensé en un juego muy divertido jejeje-

- _Esto no me gusta nada…-_ Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al peli naranja al ver la sonrisa perversa de la señorita.

-Yo lo llamo… ¡El juego de "Compite por tu regalo"!- Grito Saki mientras sus ayudantes tiraban confeti- Las reglas son muy simples. Solo tienen que explorar por toda la mansión y el regalo que encuentren será suyo- Tras la explicación del juego todos quedaban en silencio, solo Lala era la única que decía que sería muy divertido. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que diría la señorita dejaría a todos asombrados- Pero… Debo decirles que uno de esos regalos es mío… ¡Un viaje a un lujoso RESORT por 4 dias y 3 noches!- **(Nota de autor: RESORT es referido a un complejo turístico o centro vacacional)** Tras las declaración de Saki todos los presentes no podía cerrar sus bocas ante tal jugoso regalo. Sí, ahora todos estaban muy emocionados por dicho juego y en sus mentes pasaba que solo era muy simple, ya que debía buscar por algún lugar- Oh… Y una cosa más…- Pero, antes de que Saki dijera una palabra más, un chico apuesto salio en escena y ni corto ni perezoso empezó a correr en busca del regalo.

-¿Eh?- Sin embargo, antes de que diera un paso el suelo se abrió debajo de él- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Su grito fue escuchado por todo el público quienes miraban el agujero en donde cayó el pobre chico.

-Ahora que lo han visto, esta mansión tienen un sinfín de trampas… Buena suerte Fufufufu- Dijo la señorita con una sonrisa- Sin más… ¡COMIENCEN!- Y con su grito todo el mundo empezó a movilizarse.

Mientras tanto con el saiyajin, este seguía comiendo en las mesas todavía rodeado por las chicas hasta que una de ellas le hablo.

-Oye Son-kun ¿Trajiste un regalo?- Pregunto una de las chicas.

-Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo el saiyajin dejando de comer un momento.

-Y dinos ¿De qué color estaba envuelto?- Dijo otra chica acercando al saiyajin.

-Mmm… Creo que era rojo... ¿Eh?- Ni bien dijo el color de su regalo, Goku vio que todas las chicas que lo rodeaban habían desaparecido-…Que extraño…-

-¡Goku!- El mencionado volteo para encontrarse con una sonriente Lala- ¡Vayamos juntos por los regalos!- dijo agarrándole de la mano.

-Woaaaa… E-Espera- Dijo el saiyajin confundido por el actuar de Lala, recodar que Goku no escucho ni una sola palabra de lo que pasaba, ya que se encontraba más concentrado comiendo.

- _Creo que Haruna trajo un regalo con cinta azul…-_ Pensaba Rito mientras se unía a la búsqueda- _¡Bien! Debo conseguir ese_ \- Y no solo él, Ren también empezó su búsqueda por el regalo de Lala, Yami por el regalo de Goku y Haruna insistida por Risa y Mio. Todo observado por una sonriente Saki.

-Jejejeje Ya ha comenzado…- Dijo Saki intentado contener una risa- ¡Lala! ¡¿Podrás esquivar todas mis trampas?! – Gritaba y reia como toda una señorita- ¡Te dejare en ridículo! Ojojojojojojojo - Y así empezó el gran evento de esta loca fiesta navideña.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Durante todo el transcurso de la noche, muchas personas habían sido víctimas de todas las trampas puestas por Saki con el fin de que Lala fuera la que cayera en dichas trampas. Estas eran de tipos muy diferentes, algunas inofensivas, otras un poco locas. Desde baldes de agua helada, liquido pegajoso desparramado en el suelo, máquinas de cosquillas y golpes, se abra un agujero en el suelo que fue la primera trampa y por último, que te persiga una bola gigantesca. Esta última trampa habían caído Goku y Lala, sin embargo dicha bola no era peligro puesto que el saiyajin la había destruido con un golpe.

-Jejeje las fiestas terrestres son muy divertidas- Dijo Lala mientras esquivaba el agua fría que caía sobre ella.

-Cierto, nunca había estado en un evento así Jajaja- Dijo Goku mientras detenía un golpe de la máquina que apareció en una de las paredes y a su vez que recordó algunos momentos que paso en su mundo cuando se divertía con sus amigos. Por otro lado, todos los sucesos que ocurrían dentro de la mansión eran observados por Saki, ella estaba en una habitación frente a muchas pantallas que mostraban la ubicación de todos. Aunque la señorita se centraba más en la pantalla que mostraba a Goku y Lala.

-¡Ríe mientras puedas, Lala!- Saki se mostraba muy segura de que su plan saliera a la perfección, a pesar de observar que hasta el momento la princesa no había sufrido por ninguna de sus trampas.

-Saki-sama, parece que ya hay muchos que están fuera del juego- Informo Rin observando todas las pantallas que proyectaban a varios invitados víctimas de las trampas.

-Je son un montón de tontos- Dijo Saki sin tomarle importancia a los demás participantes, para ella solo había una persona que quería que sufriera- Tsk… Esto… es el colmo…- Saki observaba como el dúo conformado por Goku y Lala avanzaban sin parar y por su camino encontraban muchos regalos-Bueno creo que es hora de ponerse seria…- La señorita apretó un botón de la mesa cerca a los monitores y una especie de teclados apareció sobre la mesa- Rin, Aya, es hora-

-¡Sí Saki-sama!- Respondieron ambas en unísono mientras cada una se iba a uno de los teclados.

-Jijijijiji Veamos como saldrás de esta Lala- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Saki.

Mientras tanto con Goku y Lala.

-Hemos recolectado muchos regalos Goku- Dijo la princesa llevando una bolsa con los regalos en su espalda, aunque el saiyajin llevaba otra bolsa mucho más grande- ¿Mmm?- Ambos se detuvieron en su andar al escuchar un ruido- ¿Ehhhhhh?- De pronto todo el lugar empezó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratase.

 _*Bip*_

El saiyajin y la devilukeniana voltearon a su atrás al escuchar el ruido que se trataba de una especie de ametralladora que salio de la pared.

 _*Bip* Bip* Bip* Bip* Bip* Bip* Bip*_

Varios ruidos similares empezaron a sonar al igual que más ametralladoras empezaron a aparecer y todas tenían un objetivo en común.

-Lala prepárate- Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa al ver de qué se trataba la situación.

-Sí- Respondió la princesa alegre mientras se posicionaba mirando a cada uno de las ametralladoras que apuntaba a ambos

* _TATATATATATATATATA*_

Todas las armas empezaron a disparar automáticamente unas balas que eran una especie de pintora o algo parecido, a su vez también se abrían varios agujeros en el suelo y objetos cayendo del techo. Para una persona normal toda esa combinación de trampas lo recibiría de lleno. Sin embargo, para Goku todo iba en cámara lenta y gracias a su velocidad podía esquivarlo sin ningún problema a pesar que eran unas 20 ametralladoras. Además, con la técnica de volar era mucho más sencillo esquivar. Lala también esquivaba todo, pero uno que otra bala de pintura caía en su traje aunque no le tomaba mucha importancia, ya que ambos se divertían mucho.

 _*Clic*Clic*Clic*Clic*Clic*_

-Parece que termino- Dijo la princesa observando como todas las armas volvían a su escondite.

-Jejeje al menos me sirvió como un pequeño entrenamiento- Dijo el saiyajin contento.

-Bueno sigamos- Sugirió Lala recibiendo una respuesta positiva de Goku y ambos siguieron su rumbo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡Maldita sea!- Saki gritaba histérica y con una ira golpeaba el teclado al ver que fracaso su plan mientras que Rin y Aya trataban de calmarla. Era una trampa sumamente difícil de evitar, pero no imagino que el dúo extraterrestre lo superara. Sin embargo, esa aptitud de Saki traería malas consecuencias.

*Error*Error*Fallo en el sistema*Error*Error*

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pronuncio la señorita al ver que todas los monitores mostraban un enorme mensaje de Error en color rojo. En cuanto a sus subordinadas, estas empezaron a alarmarse por lo que iba a pasar…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-…-Vemos a Rito caminando por unos pasillos un poco estrechos y su ropa estaba un poco desgarrado. Al parecer había sido víctima de alguna trampa- _Menos mal entrene mi cuerpo para resistir esos golpes de antes…-_ Penso el peli naranja mientras visualizaba una puerta. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar.

 _*Zas*_

-¿Eh?- Rito paro en seco al sentir algo tibio en su mejilla. Inconscientemente se tocó su mejilla y vio que era un poco de sangre. Luego, miro a su derecha para ver una pequeña daga clavada en la pared-¡!- Sin perder el tiempo entro rápido a la habitación de adelante-Ahh…Ahh…Ahhh…- Una vez dentro solo se apoyó en la puerta mientras jadeaba un poco por el susto.

 _*Zas*Zas*Zas*Zas*Zas*Zas*Zas*Zas*Zas*_

-…- El peli naranja cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Se puso a pensar si tan solo por un momento no hubiera reaccionado y entrado a la habitación, tal vez ahora ya sería picadillo- _Saki esta demente… Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar… ¡AH!-_ Mientras se decía en su mente lo loca que estaba la señorita al haber puesto esa trampa mortal, Rito visualizo al frente un regalo encima de un estante. Pero, no era cualquiera regalo, este llevaba una cinta azul. Sí, ese regalo pertenecía a Haruna-¡Lo encontré!- Grito de emoción mientras corría hacia el regalo. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra alcanzarlo una gran hoyo se abrió en el suelo-¡¿Qu…?!- Rito reacciono tarde y solo pudo sostenerse del borde con un brazo. Luego de unos segundo pudo sostenerse ahora con el otro brazo e intentaba elevarse, pero antes miro hacia abajo-¡!- Lo que vio lo dejo helado, ya que en el fondo había unas cuchillas grandes y filudas- ¡¿Qué clase de trampa es esa?!- Grito con fuerza mientras se elevaba y se ponía a salvo- _Debo buscar a los demás…-_ pensaba con un rostro serio mientras cogía el regalo y salio con rapidez de la habitación para buscar a los demás.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku y Lala caminaban de forma tranquila luego de pasar esa trampa de disparos.

-Menos mal Peke puede reparar mi ropa- Dijo Lala alegre mientras veía su ropa regenerarse.

-No se preocupe Lala-sama mientras no me dañen el núcleo, podre darle la ropa que desee- Dijo el robot orgulloso por su tarea. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente bajando las escaleras donde abajo había una puerta para ir a la siguiente habitación.

*Bip*

Ambos escucharon un pitido, miraban a su alrededor buscando donde se escuchaba y al mirar atrás vieron que donde habían bajado se había cerrado por una gran puerta de metal. Y en el techo se abrió una compuerta y de ella salio una especie de aceite.

-¡Woaaaa!- Grito Goku al sentir que las escaleras se convirtieron en un deslizador y se volvió más liso al sentir el aceite. Ambos caían hacia la puerta que se había abierto, Goku sorprendido y Lala riendo entraron a la habitación de manera brusca cerrándose la puerta y dejando todo el lugar a oscuras- Ay…- Dijo el saiyajin sobándose la cabeza mientras hacia una pequeña esfera de Ki para iluminar la habitación.

-Jajaja eso fue divertido- Dijo Lala quien estaban apegada al cuerpo del saiyajin. Ya que, ambos se encontraban en una habitación demasiado pequeña como si ambos estuvieran en una caja. Goku estaba sentado apoyado en algo y la princesa estaba abrazada de él. Lala dejo de reír mientras miraba fijamente al saiyajin y se acercaba lentamente al rostro del saiyajin.

-¿Eh? ¿Lala porque te acercas así?- Dijo Goku confundido al ver que ella se acercaba a él.

-Goku…- Dijo en susurro la devilukeniana. Más y más se acercaba a su rostro y cuando estaban casi muy cerca ella estiro su brazo- Mira encontré otro- Dijo alejándose del saiyajin y mostrándole un regalo con cinta azul.

-¿Eh?- Goku solo se quedó atontado al tener muy cerca de Lala, no sabía porque reaccionaba así, pero no le tomo importancia por ahora. Movió su cabeza espabilando.

-¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo la princesa mirando extrañado al saiyajin que movía su cabeza.

-No, no es nada. Sigamos- Dijo Goku levantándose y buscando la salida de la habitación.

-Sí- Lala se levantaba y seguía al saiyajin con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el regalo en su bolsa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* _Slash_ *

-…- Yami se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por unos pasillos. Aunque atrás de ella había maquinas destrozadas, varios agujeros del suelo y paredes y uno que otra daga tirada al azar del lugar. Todo eso fue ocasionado por la ex asesina, puesto que para ella no era muy peligroso ese tipo de trampas-… ¿? ...- Frente a ella estaba un puerta color dorada, le llamo la curiosidad, ya que era la única cosa diferente y raro de toda la mansión. Una vez dentro, lo único que había en todo el cuarto era oscuridad, solo había un pequeño haz de luz iluminando una mesa. Yami se acercó y lo que vio fue un par de papeles- Viaje de lujo…RESORT…- Sí, la rubia había encontrado el regalo que Saki dio para que los invitados se volvieran locos y empezaran a buscarlo desesperadamente en el inicio de este loco evento- Tal vez deba dárselo a Mikado…- Yami cogió los papeles y los guardo en su traje.

* _Toc*_

 _-_ ¡!- Un ruido se escuchó en una parte del cuarto, pero Yami no podía ver nada. Ya que, todo estaba oscuro solo podía ver una sombra moverse por varios lados. Por precaución, transformo sus manos en unas filudas cuchillas y se puso en guardia observando a todos lados-…- La ex asesina pudo sentir la pequeña energía que estaba escondiéndose en la oscuridad y justo cuando por fin iba a atacar se quedó estática al ver que era-…N-N-No…- Lo que había visto era una especie de pulpo gigante de color morado que la observaba fijamente.

* _Toc* Toc* Toc* Toc* Toc* Toc* Toc* Toc*_

Pronto toda la sala fue iluminada y para sorpresa de la rubia todo el lugar estaba habitado de muchos pulpos. Estos empezaron a acercarse a ella y sus tentáculos empezaron a tocarla. Yami solo tenía un rostro muy pálido y todo su cuerpo temblaba sin para ocasionando que sus cuchillas desaparecieran e intentaba alejarse de los animales- A-A-Ale…jen…se…- Yami solo se mantuvo quieta mientras los tentáculos la tocaban por todas partes-No… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Mmm?- Goku paro su camino junto con Lala al escuchar un grito muy familiar.

-¿Qué pasa Goku?- fue la pregunta de la princesa al ver que el saiyajin se detuvo.

-Creo que escuche a Yami- Dijo el saiyajin mientras miraba en la dirección que sentía el Ki de la ex asesina- Iré a verla-

-Espera, voy contigo- Dijo Lala siguiendo a Goku en dirección a donde se encontraba Yami.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Mmm…- Ren poco a poco empezaba a despertarse mientras estaba tirado en suelo de una habitación- No puedo creer… que a pesar de tener buenos reflejos… Haya caído en una trampa tan simple…- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y recordaba que había sido noqueado por un golpe de una máquina- En fin, debo buscar el regalo de La…- No pudo seguir su frase, ya que delante de él había muchas maquinas con guantes de box, todas fijando de objetivo al peli blanco.

- _Buena suerte Ren-_ El peli blanco escucho las palabras de aliento de su contra parte femenina ocasionado una pequeña sonrisa en él.

-Bien… Esta vez no me derribaran fácilmente- Dijo quitándose el saco del smoking y la corbata, remangándose la camisa y poniendo en posición de pelea.

*Amenaza detectada*

Fue el sonido que emitieron todas las máquinas y empezaron a acercarse al mermorziano.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Fue el grito de guerra de Ren mientras se lanzaba con fuerza contra las máquinas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Yami!- Fue el grito de Goku al entrar a la habitación en donde sentía el Ki de la ex asesina.

-¿Yami-chan?- Pregunto Lala entrando también, pero se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba oscuro.

-G-G-Go…K-K-Kuu….- Se podía escuchar un pequeño susurro al frente del saiyajin y la princesa. Lala saco su móvil y con un pequeño tecleo saco una especie de lámpara.

-Veamos- Dijo mientras ponía la lámpara en el suelo y presionaba un botón.

* _Flash*_

De pronto, todo el lugar fue iluminado con fuerza y se podía visualizar a Yami. Pero, lo que más sorprendía es que la rubia estaba rodeada de todos los pulpos quienes movían sus tentáculos en todo el cuerpo de ella.

-Wow, son pulpos… - Dijo la princesa fascinada mirando a los animales, para ella era interesante ver los seres de la Tierra. Mientras Goku, veía a Yami con un rostro pálido y también temblaba mucho.

-G-G-Goku… Q-Q-Quita…me…esto…- Decía entrecortadamente y muy despacio la ex asesina intentado no desmayarse del desagrado por los tentáculos.

-Tranquila…- Dijo el saiyajin acercándose a ella- Bien amiguitos será mejor que la dejen en paz- Goku intentaba razonar con los animales, pero estos lo ignoraban olímpicamente. Al ver que no le hacían caso, intento agárralos de sus lomos para sacarlos y al hacerlo, uno de los pulpos le tiro tinta en su rostro.

-Jajajajaja- Lala solo reia al ver el rostro de Goku lleno de tinta. Pero, antes de que el saiyajin dijera algo un fuerte sonido se escuchó al fondo de la habitación.

*Crack*

La pared de al frente se rompió de manera brusca y de ella salio volando lo que parecía ser un robot pero partido a la mitad. Goku tomo a Lala y a Yami y dio un salto para esquivar al robot que iba a una buena velocidad, sin embargo los pulpos fueron los que se llevaron el golpe siendo arrastrados al otro lado de la habitación.

-…Gra…cias…-Dijo en susurro y alivio la ex asesina al no sentir los tentáculos.

-¿Mmm?- Goku miro donde salio el robot para observar a Ren que estaba con su vestimenta en mal estado y su puño estaba estirado.

-Oh ¡Ren!- Dijo alegre Lala al ver a su compañero.

-Ahh…Ahhh…Ahh…-Jadeaba de manera fuerte el peli blanco mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie- Demonios…siempre me toca lo difícil…- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo para descansar.

- _Bien hecho Ren-_ Dijo Run en la mente de Ren y este solo sonrió, luego vio los pies de alguien frente a él y alzo su mirada para encontrase con Goku quien estiraba su mano-Je…-El mermoziano solo rio y tomo de la mano al saiyajin para ponerse de pie- Son Goku, esto ya no parece una simple búsqueda de regalo… Los robots que destruí estaba programados para matar lo más probable es que las demás personas estén en peligros- Dijo de forma seria el peli blanco. Lo dicho por este hizo que el saiyajin se pusiera serio y empezara a concentrase para localizar las energías de las demás personas. Mientras Lala solo observaba confundida los rostros de su prometido y su compañero de la infancia, ya que ambos estaban serios. Yami solo mantenía su vista serena y estaba un poco apegada a Goku porque los pulpos aún seguían al fondo de la habitación aunque ninguno se movía por el fuerte golpe que recibieron por el robot.

-…-El saiyajin mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sentía cada energía a su alrededor y efectivamente, varias de esas energías presentaban peligro en especial las que estaban en la planta superior que por lo que dedujo eran de Saki y sus amigas- Ren, será mejor que lleves a Lala y Yami a fuera de este lugar, si es posible saca a cuantas personas puedas toparte, yo haré lo mismo y me ocupare del problema- Dijo de forma calmada mientras avanzaba hacia una de las puertas.

-Espera Goku yo también quiero ir contigo- Dijo la princesa intentando seguir al saiyajin.

-No puedes Lala-chan. Son Goku dijo que tienes que salir de aquí- Intento detenerla el mermoziano, pero Lala solo lo hizo a un lado aprovechando que este seguía débil.

-Por favor Goku- Dijo rogando hacia el saiyajin. Este solo dio una sonrisa, sabía que el peligro no era mucho así que solo movía su cabeza en forma afirmativa ocasionando una sonrisa en la princesa. Así ambos siguieron su camino.

-No tiene caso, ella seguirá a Goku a donde sea- Dijo Yami viendo a Ren incorporarse lentamente.

-Lo sé…- Dijo un poco triste, pero luego cambio su rostro a seriedad- Sera mejor sacar a las personas de aquí-

-Sí- Así comenzó la evacuación de la mansión. Yami y Ren buscaban a todas las personas que estaban en peligro de las trampas y las salvaban a su vez que a cada una las evacuaba del lugar. En el camino se toparon con Rito quien había ayudado a Saruyama de caer en una trampa de agujas. También la ex asesina logro salvar a Haruna, Risa y Mio de ser atacadas por unos robots. Así se pudo evacuar a cada persona del lugar.

Mientras tanto con Goku y Lala, estos habían llegado a la planta más alta de la mansión. Al llegar notaron que había un cuarto blindado y también se escuchaban fuertes ruidos adentro.

-Está cerrada- Dijo Lala intentado abrir la puerta.

-Déjame intentar- Goku se puso frente a la puerta y alejo su puño-… ¡AAAHHHH!- Junto a su grito estiro su brazo golpeando con mucha fuerza la puerta haciéndola volar.

* _Minutos antes*_

Saki, Rin y Aya después de ver que la computadora daba muestras de error intentaron como sea arreglarlo antes de que pasara una tragedia, sin embargo de la nada se activaron robots de seguridad de la habitación equipados con armas. Rin tomo a Saki y Aya llevándolas a la parte trasera de la computadora cubriéndose de las balas que disparaban los robots.

-Saki-sama tenemos que salir de aquí, la computadora no resistirá mucho el impacto- Dijo Rin de forma seria.

-E-E-Eso p-p-pienso… Pero no recuerdo en que parte estaba la vía de escape de esta habitación- Dijo desesperada la señorita y temblando de miedo.

-¡Saki-sama!- Grito Aya muy asustada. Saki hacia todo lo posible por recordar donde podían escapar, pero el miedo la hacía quedarse en blanco. Cuando parecía ser que la parte que las cubría iba a romperse, un gran ruido se escuchó en la puerta.

* _POW_ * _Boom*_

Los robots que estaban disparando fueron golpeados brutalmente por la puerta blindada que salio disparada de la entrada ocasionando que se levantara una nube pequeña de polvo. En la entrada, estaba Goku con su puño estirado para luego incorporarse y mirar en dirección de donde estaban las chicas.

-¿Estan bien?- Pregunto el saiyajin entrando a la habitación junto con Lala. Saki y las demás, aun asustadas, se asomaron de su escondite para ver a su salvador para luego cambiar su rostro de felicidad y alivio. Pero, un ruido llamo la atención de todos.

* _Bip*Bip*Bip*Alerta*Sistema dañado a un 95%*Activando sistema de autodestrucción*Tiempo restante: 20 segundos*_

-¡!-Saki, Aya y Rin mostraron un rostro sorprendido y alarmante al saber que todo el lugar se iba a derrumbar.

-¡AAHHH!-

* _POW*_

Goku hizo una ráfaga de Ki haciendo un gran agujero en el techo mientras corría en dirección a las chicas. Tomo a Rin en su brazo derecho y a Aya en su brazo izquierdo.

-Lala toma a Saki- Dijo el saiyajin mientras la princesa asentía e iba donde Saki quien solo mostraba confusión al igual que sus amigas.

* _Tiempo restante: 0 segundos*Comenzando autodestrucción*_

La gran mansión de Saki se empezó a despedazar y poco a poco se derrumbó por completo. Afortunadamente, todas las personas pudieron ser evacuadas gracias a Yami y Ren. Todos los invitados miraban la pobre mansión hecha escombros, se sintieron aliviados de poder salir de ahí. Desde el cielo descendían Goku quien tenía en sus brazos a Rin y Aya y Lala quien llevaba a Saki quien en un principio se sintió agradecida por que la salvaron, pero luego se puso desesperada al ver que toda su mansión estaba destruida.

-M-Mi casa de verano…- Dijo una triste Saki, sin embargo aunque su orgullo le impida decir que estaba agradecida por ser salvada, todavía sentía que todo era culpa de Lala. Sí, la pobre es una terca…

-Oh… Es verdad, tengo que repartir todos estos regalos jeje- Dijo una alegre Lala mientras de la bolsa empezaba a repartir a todos los regalos que había conseguido. Así se dio por concluida esta loca fiesta navideña.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* _Horas más tarde*_

Luego de la celebración, cada persona fue a su respectivo hogar a pasar con la familia la hermosa noche buena. Yami regreso al laboratorio donde estaba Ryouko, está la había propuesto vivir juntas en su residencia aunque cada la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en el laboratorio.

-E-E-E-Esto e-e-es…- Decía la doctora con un rostro sorprendido mientras sostenia unas pequeñas hojas.

-Lo conseguí en esa fiesta que te mencione…aunque la siguiente fue algo horrible- Dijo Yami mostrando primero un semblante neutro y luego uno asqueado.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto es el mejor regalo, gracias Yami!- Dijo emocionada Mikado y claro, después de que la ex asesina le entregara los boletos del gran viaje que había ofrecido Saki en su fiesta navideña. La rubia solo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa a la alegre doctora.

Ahora nos cambiamos de ubicación y estamos en lo que parece ser unos apartamentos, en uno de los balcones estaba Ren mirando al cielo mientras mostraba un semblante frustrante al no poder obtener el regalo de Lala.

-Ahh…- Suspiro cansado, con el tiempo que estuvo en la Tierra había aprendido muchas cosas ya sean buenas o malas.

- _¿Ya te rendiste?-_ Quien le dijo eso en su mente fue Run.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Ren.

- _Me refiero a Lala-chan…sabes que ella ya está enamorada de Son Goku-_ Con esas palabras el peli blanco mostro una expresión triste, era duro pero era la realidad, ya con todo este tiempo sabía que ya estaba fuera del alcance de la princesa aunque su terquedad todavía persistía- _Solo te haces más daño…-_ Dijo Run preocupada por el estado de su contra parte.

-Lo sé… Pero, no puedo rendirme… No aún…- Dijo mirando serio al cielo o más bien miraba fijamente al espacio.

- _Ren…_ \- Run solo podía seguir esperando a que el peli blanco se rinda o algo le quite lo terco- _Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase… siempre estaré a tu lado… recuerda que somos familia-_ Esas palabras solo sacaron una sonrisa en el mermorziano, al menos no estaba solo como pensaba.

Finalmente, nos ubicamos ahora en la residencia Yukki. Luego de la fiesta navideña, Goku, Lala y Rito regresaron a casa para celebrar la noche buena junto a Mikan quien había preparado un gran banquete para la cena navideña. Rito y Mikan estaban en la sala esperando al saiyajin y a la devilukeniana para poder empezar con la gran cena.

-¡El regalo de Haruna!- Decía un emocionado Rito mientras sostenia el regalo que había conseguido en la fiesta y según él pertenecía a la peli morada-Es muy pesado…Me pregunto que será- Sin esperar más el peli naranja abrió el regalo revelando algo muy curioso-…- Lo que había en el regalo era una especie de figura de un animal cuadrúpedo raro con un pez en su boca-¿Y esto que es…?- dijo Rito observando la figura de forma extraña.

-¡Oh! Eso es mío- Dijo Lala entrando a la sala junto con Goku-Lo traje del planeta Gataraku, es un adorno muy caro-

-¿Eh…?- Rito solo puso una cara anonadada, pero se sorprendió al ver que tenía en sus manos Lala- ¡Eso! ¡Tu!-

-¿? Este es el regalo que escogí-Dijo la princesa, el regalo tenía la misma cinta que el regalo de Haruna con eso el peli naranja saco conclusiones…Había escogido el regalo equivocado-Por fuera se parece al mío… me pregunto de quien será- Al abrir el regalo lo que había eran unos bonitos guantes para invierno con una carita tejida en el centro de cada guanta-¡Es de Haruna! Que guantes más lindos- El peli naranja solo mostro un aura depresiva tras su fallo en no poder conseguir el regalo deseado- Por cierto Goku ¿Qué te toco a ti?-

-Yo escogí este regalo pequeño- En efecto era una pequeña bolsa amarilla adornada con una cinta negra, al abrirlo lo que saco sorprendió a todos- ¿Esto es…?-

-¿Un taiyaki?- Dijo Mikan mirando el dulce que tenía Goku en su mano. **(N/A: Taiyaki pastel japonés con forma de pez con relleno).**

-Jejeje eso sin duda es el regalo de Yami- Dijo Lala mirando divertida en regalo del saiyajin- Siempre la veo comer eso todo el tiempo-

-¡Lala-sama!- Un grito entrando a sala de golpe llamando la atención de todos.

-Peke ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo la princesa mientras miraba a su creación agitado.

-Lala-sama, no encuentro al pequeño slime-

-¿Slime?- Preguntaron los hermanos Yukki y el saiyajin.

-Oh, es una criatura babosa que me dieron cuando compre el regalo de Navidad en el planeta Gataraku- Lala se puso pensativa por un momento- Me pregunto dónde estará, recuerdo haberlo dejado en un caja roja, iré a buscarlo bien- Dijo Lala subiendo al segundo piso.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Goku- Mikan llamo la atención del saiyajin quien comía los dulces que le había regalado la ex asesina- Encontré el regalo de Navidad que me pediste en la sala, te olvides llevarlo- La castaña mostro una caja de regalo color rojo.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo lleve el regalo- Dijo el saiyajin en defensa.

-Creo que…- Rito ya sabía lo que realmente había llevado Goku a la fiesta- _Espero que no pase algo grave…-_ Ese fue el pensamiento del peli naranja mientras suspiraba.

* _Mientras tanto*_

En otro lugar, más específico en un gran auto negro estaban Saki junto a Rin y Mio ya regresando a su cada luego del desastroso final de fiesta navideña.

-Ahh… Ojala padre no se enoje mucho…- Saki solo mostraba un aura depresiva para luego cambiarla a enojada- ¡Maldita Lala!- Apretaba su puño con fuerza. Sus amigas solo la veían cansadas, en verdad la señorita sí que es muy terca.

-Oh es cierto- Dijo Mio llamando la atención de Saki y Rin- Lala me dio uno de los regalos que estaba entregando- Ella mostraba una caja color roja. Saki agarro la caja y la miraba con curiosidad.

- _Bueno, tal vez exagere mucho…-_ Penso mientras empezaba a abrir el regalo. Al abrirlo las tres se acercaron a ver que contenía la caja solo para que luego que les ponga azul el rostro.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que es esa cosa?!- Grito exaltada Saki tirando la caja al suelo de la limosina mientras se trataba de esconder detrás de Rin, Mio también hizo lo mismo haciendo que Rin se quejara de porque la usaban de escudo humano. Lo que salía de la caja era una especie de babosa color verde claro, era el Slime que Lala estaba buscando. Al notar la presencia de las tres chicas se lanzo al rostro de Rin.

-¡!- Pronto se formó un escándalo de puros gritos de las tres chicas por culpa de Slime dentro de la limusina.

-¡TE MALDIGO LALAAA!- Fue el grito de Saki culpando a la princesa por eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Nave imperial de Freezer*_

Ya faltaba poco para que Freezer llegara a la Tierra, por alguna razón en su mente todavía quería saber quién era el guerrero que humillo a Zarbon y da protección a la hija del rey Gid. Según él el pequeño rey no era mucho de confiar a su hija a un cualquiera, sin embargo en ninguno de los datos que poseía de la armada devilukeniana figuraba a un ser con un poder superior a su mejor guerrero de elite. Quería confirmar quien era por ello mando a llamar a las fuerza especiales Ginyu para comprobar si este guerrero era superior a sus mejores elites.

-Señor Freezer, le traigo buenas noticias- Un soldado de clase baja interrumpió los pensamiento del emperador, este lo miraba de reojo como indicando de que era esa noticia- Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu han llegado hace unos momentos, al parecer pudieron llegar antes de lo previsto señor- Esa información le saco una sonrisa a Freezer.

-Diles que se presenten ante mí- El soldado acato la orden y salio rápidamente en busca de los mencionados- _Era mejor que se hubieran dirigido a la Tierra, pero da igual-_ Luego de unos minutos, 5 sujetos aparecieron y se postraron ante el emperador del mal.

-Gran Freezer hemos acudido a su llamado de forma inmediata- Dijo un sujeto que tenía la piel purpura, vestía el uniforme de las fuerzas de Freezer aunque de color negro, en su cabeza se resaltaba alrededor muchas venas y dos cuernos como los de Freezer.

-Bueno, capitán Ginyu la razón por la que los llame es porque ha aparecido un sujeto que logro derrotar a mi mejor soldado- dijo el demonio del frio mostrando un poco molesto.

-¿Derroto a Zarbon? Debe tener un poder considerable para derrotarlo- Respondió el ahora mencionado Ginyu.

-Sí, verán hace un tiempo tenía planes de poder hacer una alianza con el rey de Deviluke mediante el casamiento de su hija con uno de mis soldados- Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu escuchaban lo que les decía Freezer atentamente, aunque no se esperaron que él formara una alianza puesto que era mucho mejor acabar con ella que conquistarla- Sin embargo, la hija de este huyo de su hogar y se refugió en un planeta llamado Tierra. Mande a Zarbon junto a una de mis valiosas herramientas para que trajeran a la princesa de Deviluke. Pero luego me doy la grata sorpresa que Zarbon regresó sin haber cumplido su misión si no que hizo perder uno de mis valiosos tesoros- Esa última parte lo decía enojado y expulsando un poco su poder asustando a algunos de los presentes, Freezer suspiro calmándose un poco y siguió- Según Zarbon, la princesa estaba siendo protegido por un sujeto que posee un nivel de poder de 60 000-

-Gran Freezer tengo una duda- Quien dijo eso era un sujeto piel roja mismo uniforme y una gran cabellera de color blanca.

-Dime soldado Jeice-

-Según sé, en Deviluke no existen guerreros que superen los poderes de 8 000 unidades. Solo su rey tiene un poder muy superior- Lo dicho por el ahora llamado Jeice saco una sonrisa a Freezer.

-Exacto, es por eso también que los llame. Quiero que descubran quien ese sujeto y me lo traigan aquí. Sería un desperdicio eliminar a un guerrero perfecto para mi ejército- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entiendo gran Freezer, entonces partiremos en este mismo instante- Pero antes de que ellos empezaran a movilizarse, vieron confundido como el demonio del frio alzo la mano como diciendo "alto".

-No es necesario Capitán Ginyu, ya estoy en camino a la Tierra. Así que relájense y solo esperen hasta que sea la hora- Con eso dicho, sus soldados se retiraron dejando a Freezer con una sonrisa. Bien todo salio excelente como espero, solo 2 meses faltaba para llegar a la Tierra. Tal vez Gid ya habrá llegado a dicho planeta, pero no importaba. Él quiso hacer la alianza de manera normal, pero la princesa lo hecho a perder así que cambio de planes. Pronto tendría lo que siempre quiso, solo tendría que ser paciente. Mientras sonría tranquilamente y ya disfrutando que sus planes saldrían perfecto un recuerdo choco su mente. Un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, que tal vez lo habría olvidado. Pero algo en su ser hizo que lo recordara.

* _Flashback*_

 _Hace muchos años, el ejército de Freezer era gigantesco y se conformaban de varias razas. Sin embargo, los soldados más destacados eran los saiyajines una raza de guerreros que día a día se desarrollaban más en poder. Freezer estaba encantado de tener a unos guerreros muy fuertes en su poder y de esta manera conseguir dominar más y más planetas. Pero, un temor nació en el emperador, ver que con los saiyajines cada vez más y más ganaban poder. Tal vez un día se revelen contra él, así que decidió lo más fácil y sencillo para que eso no pase… Eliminarlos._

 _-¡Freezer! ¡Sal y enfréntame!- La nave imperial de Freezer se encontraba cerca al planeta Vegeta, hogar de todos los saiyajines. Freezer había ordenado que todos lo saiyajines volvieran a su planeta hasta nueva orden. Muchos saiyajines se mostraron confundidos pero acataron la orden de su jefe. Sin embargo, el demonio del frio no espero que un saiyajin se acercaba de manera rápida hacia su nave. No sabía que pensaba ese tonto, pero lo dejo divertirse con sus soldados aunque le sorprendió que lograra seguir avanzando a pesar de estar desventaja numérica._

 _-¿Quiere que salga y lo mate gran Freezer?- Dijo Zarbon quien observaba al saiyajin quien gritaba porque su jefe saliera y lo enfrentara._

 _-No es necesario soldado Zarbon, yo mismo me ocupare- El saiyajin quien estaba afuera tenía un gran parecido a Son Goku, la diferencia es que poseía cola, su traje era la de los soldados de Freezer pero estaba muy destruida y tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla además tenía una cinta de color roja en su cabeza. Este saiyajin era Bardock, el padre de Goku. Iba a seguir gritando, pero al ver la compuerta abrirse solo puso su rostro serio-Bien, ya estoy aquí como querías. Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Freezer con una sonrisa mientras se relajaba en una especie de asiento flotante._

 _-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué quieres acabar con nosotros?!- Esa revelación lo dejo sorprendido, no espero que un saiyajin supiera de sus intenciones. Aunque tal vez por las heridas sea un saiyajin sobreviviente de los ataques que mando con anterioridad a los saiyajines que estaban en otro planeta-¡Nosotros cumplimos cada orden que nos diste y así es como nos pagas!- Bardock gritaba con furia mientras elevaba su poder._

 _-Fufufu, que idiota. Yo simplemente los estaba usando…Últimamente los saiyajines se están convirtiendo en algo muy molesto…Por lo que decidí aniquilarlos y también a su planeta- Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente._

 _-¡Eres un maldito!- El saiyajin solo apretaba con furia sus manos, pero de repente se tranquilizó y se quedó en un trance. Eso extraño a Freezer, de un momento a otro paso su furia a una calma-Jejeje…- Unas pequeñas risas empezaron a escuchar por parte de Bardock- Jejejeje… Jajajajajajaja- El saiyajin reia a carcajadas todos los soldados a su alrededor y también los soldados elite de Freezer lo miraron extrañados. Mientras que al demonio del frio lo miro confundido y luego enojado._

 _-¿De qué te ríes miserable insecto?- Dijo en tono molesto pero luego cambio a un tono burlón- Te volviste loco al saber que vas a morir- Bardock calmo su risa y solo negó con la cabeza._

 _-He visto algo… Algo que acabara contigo- Freezer no entendía de que hablaba el tonto saiyajin- ¡Pronto tu existencia acabara Freezer!- El saiyajin cargo energía en su mano y la siguió acumulando- ¡No importa lo que pase! ¡Este destino no lo cambiaras! ¡AAAHHHH!- Con su grito lanzo la energía contra Freezer, este solo lo miraba serio y levanto un dedo mientras una pequeña esferita salía en la punta._

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Freezer dio una gran carcajada al ver como la energía del saiyajin iba contra él y la pequeña esfera que creo de un momento a otro creció de una manera descomunal hasta alcanzar casi el tamaño de su nave absorbiendo en el proceso el ataque de Bardock. Todos los soldados de Freezer que estaban cerca al saiyajin se asustaron al ver como su jefe tenía esa inmensa bola de energía. El demonio del frio paro de reír y lanzo la energía en dirección al planeta Vegeta sin importar que se llevara en el proceso a su ejército. Pero, solo alguien no mostraba temor, Bardock le sonreía. Su sonrisa era como de alguien que esperaba que hiciera eso. Freezer mostro confusión y solo quedo mirando como el saiyajin era exterminado junto a su especie y su planeta, además de los soldados._

 _*BOOOOOOOOOM*Fin del flashback*_

Luego de ese recuerdo, por alguna extraña razón Freezer no recordaba mucho lo que paso después. Pero, algo si estaba seguro esa sonrisa no le causo gracia al demonio del frio. Durante un buen rato estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sabia claramente cual eran las razones de la destrucción total de los saiyajines e incluso no dejo vivir a ninguno…Sí… eso ordeno después de la destrucción del planeta, ordeno la aniquilación total de todos los saiyajines restantes que lograron escapar del destino de su planeta.

Bebes saiyajines que habían sido enviados a diferentes planetas, por la orden rápida sus soldados pudieron interceptarlos asesinando a los pequeños…

Un saiyajin y su hijo habían logrado sobrevivir a la explosión al planeta Vegeta… Su hijo tenía un poder muy elevado a pesar de ser un bebe… También los elimino inmediatamente…

Sí… No dejo a ningún vivo en todo el universo… Solo faltaban tres de ellos que lograron escapar de sus manos durante muchos años…

Pero, no duraron tanto acabo uno a uno hasta que quedo el más molesto de ellos y encima tuvo el descaro de aniquilar a muchos soldados de su ejército y a uno de los de elite… El príncipe de los saiyajines… Vegeta… Lo bueno es que su tortura fue de lo más satisfactorio para él, pero otra vez paso eso…

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Vegeta en verdad eres muy terco fufufu- Freezer reia satisfecho mirando al saiyajin tirado en el suelo casi sin ropa y sin cola y con muchas heridas entre moretones, cortes, quemaduras, etc. Incluso no tenía un ojo- Te di la oportunidad de vivir y servirme, pero lo desaprovechaste por eso es que estas así-_

 _-Grr… Cállate…-Dijo con un gruñido Vegeta mirando al emperador con su único ojo-Nunca me arrodillare ante ti maldito insecto-_

 _-…-Freezer solo miraba fríamente al saiyajin y con su vista hizo una ráfaga de aire que hizo volar a vegeta cayendo un poco más lejos boca arriba- Bueno, con tu muerte por fin se extinguirá esa maldita plaga fufufu- Vegeta solo mantenía su vista al cielo mientras escuchaba la risa de su ex jefe, este ya se había cansado de torturar al saiyajin así que era hora de eliminarlo. Zarbon que estaba al lado derecho de su jefe, esperaba pacientemente la orden de aniquilar a Vegeta. El único guerrero de elite de Freezer admitió que el saiyajin dio pelea y logro matar a Dodoria, sin embargo con solo transformarse logro acabar fácilmente con Vegeta. Freezer iba a dar la orden de matarlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo._

 _-Jajaja…- Otra vez, la misma situación. Cuando aniquilo a Bardock y su planeta, el saiyajin se rio de él y no mostro ni terror al ver su muerte. Ahora con el ultimo saiyajin que iba a asesinar, este ríe también- ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Vegeta daba una carcajada fuerte mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y con su único ojo miraba de forma fija a Freezer._

 _-¿De qué te estas riendo?- Dijo el demonio del frio muy molesto, no le causaba nada de gracia esta situación. Vegeta rio un poco más y luego se calmó con una mirada burlona._

 _-Así que a esto se refería…-Dijo en susurro y para sí mismo sin que Freezer, Zarbon u otro soldado lo escuchara- Escúchame bien Freezer, nunca obtendrás lo que deseas- Gritó Vegeta- Jajaja tú tendrás tu fin, serás aniquilado por lo que más temes- El saiyajin elevo su poder, parecía que su voluntad se incrementó de un momento a otro. Un aura celeste rodeaba a Vegeta mientras este no dejaba de sonreir como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla- ¡Adelante! ¡Vamos! ¡Acaba conmigo! ¡De todas manera, no cambiara nada!- Gritaba con mucha fuerza mientras incrementaba más su poder, aunque en comparación a Freezer solo era como una pequeña porción de poder._

 _-Bien, si tantas ganas tienes de morir, entonces te complaceré- Freezer dejo de la do su molestia cambiando su semblante una sonrisa maliciosa y elevo su dedo señalando a Vegeta, de su dedo empezó a formase una bola pequeña de color purpura- ¡Muere!- Con su grito un gran rayo de energía purpura fue lanzado en dirección a Vegeta, el demonio del frio espero verlo de desesperación por estar casi cerca de las puertas de la muerte. Sin embargo, se mostró sorprendido al ver que el saiyajin sonreía, esa maldita sonrisa era la misma que cuando acabo con el planeta Vegeta, por un instante vio la silueta de Bardock atrás de Vegeta con la misma sonrisa-¡¿Tu?!- Dijo viendo como el saiyajin era eliminado de la faz de la existencia. Con la muerte de Vegeta, los guerreros saiyajines quedaron extintos para siempre…_

 _*Fin del flashback*_

-Argh… ¿Porque demonios recuerdo esas cosas?- Freezer se agarró la cabeza con un poco de dolor mientras intentaba calmarse y tratar de pensar por que ahora después de tanto tiempo vuelve a recordar esos sucesos. Luego de varios minutos, el demonio del frio se calmó y se mantuvo sereno mirando a la nada como intentado procesar una respuesta en concreto- Ahora que lo pienso con claridad, hubo varias razones por eliminar a esos fastidiosos saiyajines, pero…- El emperador se paró de su trono y se dirigió en frente de una vitrina de su nave mirando el espacio exterior-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué tuve una gran obsesión por eliminarlos…?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.Continuara…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Avance:

Lala: ¡Hoy soy Lala! Vaya fue muy divertido pasar la Navidad jejeje.

Zastin: Le doy la bienvenida Lord Deviluke.

Gid: Así que esta es la Tierra en donde está mi hija.

Yami: Este poder…

Goku: Tú eres…

Gid: Por fin nos vemos cara a cara Son Goku… Ultimo saiyajin…

Lala: En el próximo capítulo de "El ultimo saiyajin" será "La llegada de Gid Lucione Deviluke: La prueba de Goku"… Papá ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Gid: ¡Vamos Son Goku! Demuestra que eres digno de estar con mi hija.

Goku: ¡Ahhh!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **-Es capitulo tiene partes de los episodios 33 y 34 de To Love Ru (Manga)**_

 _ **Hola, si ha pasado muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo Jajaja…. Bueno, no tengo excusas para decir mi ausencia durante muchos meses, aunque mande un aviso y en parte es eso y hay otra parte más del porque no subía otro cap. Pero, no quiero estar agobiándolos siempre con las mismas excusas de siempre tal vez ya ni me crean aunque siga siendo verdad. En fin, lo que sí puedo decir es que por fin pude salir de mi bloqueo de escritor, fue gracias a muchas historias que leía de otras secciones y eso me dio la inspiración necesaria para salir de este bloqueo. También quiero mencionar que hace meses que esta historia cumplió más de un año y me impresiono la cantidad de reviews, fav, y seguidores que tuve este año, tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero me siento feliz de que mi historia todavía no muere. También agradezco a muchas personas que a pesar de que tardaba una vida en subir un cap. ellos me entendían y me seguían apoyando en verdad les agradezco mucho a ustedes, no solo a los que comentan sino también a los que siguen mi fanfic en el anonimato. Lo bueno es que mientras tenía el bloqueo en esta historia, muchas ideas se me metían a la cabeza con respecto a mis otras historias que están en mi perfil, aunque solo tengan un episodio y estén en fase de prueba si les interesa pueden ir a leerlo y opinar si es bueno o no. En fin, resumiendo todo, les pido disculpas por mi ausencia y espero que me comprendan, agradezco a los que me siguen apoyando y ojala sigan apoyándome, espero recompensarlos lo más pronto posible aunque tal vez ya no me crean, pero igual seguiré en el intento jeje, y creo que no dejo nada tal vez. En fin, nada más que decir pasare a los reviews y antes de eso avisare que solo responderé reviews largos y con dudas. Los reviews cortos y de elogio y sin dudas que me dan, solo les diré que muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Dragonelspartan777: La aparición de Kotegawa la hare más adelante. Tengo algo preparada para ella. Gracias.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000: Tratare de poner todo mi esfuerzo en las batallas y que queden muy bien y no decepcionarlos. Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo, yo también tengo autores que sigo sus historia y no actualizan en mucho tiempo, pero igual no pierdo la esperanza de ver su actualización.**_

 _ **Guest (1): Sí tengo algo preparado para la aparición del súper saiyajin. Y te digo que será algo muy gracioso con lo de Kotegawa. Gracias.**_

 _ **Kaiser Akuma 7: Sí ya lo tengo todo guardado en la nube Jajaja. Esta vez no me pasara lo mismo. Gracias.**_

 _ **Guest (2): El harem de Goku es oficial, pronto pondré cuales están en su harem. En cuanto a Rito, está más que claro que solo le dejare a Haruna, ya que me gusta más esa pareja.**_

 _ **Shagot: Mmm en la lista que me das solo una no está en el harem, tal vez ya sepas cual. En cuanto a Mikan, si he leído tanto el anime y el manga y se desaprovecha su personaje. Aunque hay historias en donde he visto que logran destacarlas, tomare en cuenta tu opinión. Y gracias por apoyarme, no soy muy profesional en lo de escribir, pero hago el esfuerzo y me alegra mucho que la gente lo disfrute.**_

 _ **Sebku ssj3: Lo siento, en verdad el tiempo es algo que juega en contra con las personas con responsabilidades a tope. Gracias.**_

 _ **DioBrandoVampire: Jejeje deje con las ganas de que Goku lograr el estado súper saiyajin. Lo de Gid ya estará explicado en el próximo cap. Gracias.**_

 _ **ZeroExk: No tenía en mente eso y me has dado muchas ideas jajaja. Gracias.**_

 _ **Osvaldoelbarce: Perdón por otra vez desaparecer, espero ver tu comentario al y que sigas apoyándome. Sí me tome la decisión de hacerlo Harem pronto pondré la lista. Gracias.**_

 _ **Nomura Fudou: Espéralo con ansias, esta vez las fuerzas especiales Ginyu serán muy distintos con respecto a los originales. Y sí tuve que pasar algo muy feo por comer eso. Gracias.**_

 _ **Vergil Sparda Yamato: Más adelante contare sobre lo de Tearju, tengo algo preparado para ella. Gracias.**_

 _ **Shiro Emiya: Mmm todavía estoy pensando en eso. Gracias, si llegar a esta cantidad de reviews me alegra.**_

 _ **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Jajaja si tratare de que Yami poco a poco florezca nuevamente sus emociones, lo de Lala es muy chistoso en el manga te recomiendo leerlo. Mikado será muy importante para una saga que tengo más adelante si es que llego jaja. Gracias**_

 _ **DmcNero: Freezer es un personaje que solo busca su propio beneficio. No es sorpresa que se deshaga de sus propios soldados. En el anime, hay muchos ejemplos de cómo Freezer elimina a su propio ejército sin compasión. Gracias.**_

 _ **Lord Freezer: Eso lo tengo en mi cabeza desde el inicio de la historia. Me esforzare en algo muy espectacular y espero sorprenderlos a todos. Gracias.**_

 _ **ReZero1: Sí, con mi nueva pc esperaba lograr seguir más rápido, pero como avise en el aviso tuve el bloqueo. Gracias.**_

 _ **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Como digo solo espera esa parte, tengo algo preparado. Gracias.**_

 _ **Blamasu: Solo espéralo y como dije, esta vez las fuerzas especiales Ginyu serán muy diferentes y Goku tendrá un defecto que le jugara en contra. Gracias.**_

 _ **Blackgokurose, HansSkorpion y Angeloid Star: Nunca abandonare esta historia, solo deseo que sean pacientes y gracias por su gran apoyo.**_

 _ **Maxigiampieri2012: Vaya, solo espero llegar a ese punto. Ojala pueda llegar. Gracias.**_

 _ **Goku Black: Pronto pondré la lista en mi perfil, daré un aviso para eso. Gracias**_

 _ **Nahuel Durandal: Jajaja este men. Gracias amigo, tu siempre me has apoyado y ojala sigan viendo más aquí. Espero ver tus actualización, te estas volviendo igual a mi :v. Tengo muchas ideas después de la saga de Freezer, así que solo espéralo. En cuanto a tu PD. No me des agro que digamos, pero esperaba algo más. También, comer en la calle es algo riesgoso, ojala no te vuelva a pasar. Si las responsabilidades son primero, pero trataremos se seguir con nuestras historias.**_

 _ **God Yamcha Stronger: Sí, el poder de Goku es sorprendente y más por el zenkai que tuvo después de su pelea en Namek. Voy a poner mi esfuerzo en las batallas futuras que habrán, espero lograr hacerlo bien y esperar que ustedes estén satisfechos. Gracias.**_

 _ **Vali Lucifer D.E.B: Jajaja una parte de tu review es verdadera. Espero con ansias. Gracias.**_

 _ **Black Etherias833: Sí, poco a poco trato de fortalecer la relación de Goku y Lala. Gracias.**_

 _ **Guest (3): Tenía mucha hambre, pero lo más raro es que el pescado no olía mal y sabía mal. Solo me entere que estaba podrido porque mi papa vio lo que sobro y saco la conclusión de que estaba podrido.**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí, los demás que no respondí, espero que no se sientan mal, pero de todas formas los nombrare OmegaZero, Blake2020, Darkcrizer. Muchas gracias por apoyarme y espero verlos nuevamente. Y bueno, como ultima cosa que decir les aviso si es que pueden ver mis otras historias aunque este antiguas y opinen si les gusta o no. Tengo motivación para seguir avanzándolas y no abandonarlas. Por ahora tienen el título de fanfic de prueba, pero solo las actualizare cuando tenga como dije inspiración. Por ahora me centrare es mi fic principal que es el más popular y ojala logre llegar más lejos. Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y espero que sean pacientes para el siguiente capítulo y verlos nuevamente. Muchas gracias y les mando un gran saludo de Zasetsu04.**_


End file.
